Areias do Tempo
by hina-dono
Summary: Nada passa tão lentamente quanto o tempo ou mais rápido que ele, foi o que o grande Sesshoumaru descobriu após perder o amor de sua vida. Isso porque, enquanto para ele o mundo estagnou após a morte dela, para os demais ele continuou girando. Rápido demais. Pensou que nada mais o surpreenderia depois disso, mas então algo aconteceu: ela cumpriu sua promessa, retornando para ele.
1. Chapter 1

Segunda temporada de Ampulheta. Quem quiser ler a minha outra fic para um melhor entendimento, fique à vontade. Se não, tudo bem, os segredos serão revelados aos poucos.

Essa fic é uma slowburn - as coisas acontecem devagar -, então tenham paciência, por favor ^^

Teremos personagens originais e os primeiros capítulos serão focados neles. Mais uma vez, peço paciência. Os nossos amigos de sempre aparecerão com o tempo.

* * *

_\- Aya! Onde você está?_

_Uma menina, franzina demais para a idade de oito anos, encolheu-se ainda mais entre os pesados casacos pendurados em cabides no enorme closet do quarto de seus pais - sabia que o último lugar no qual sua mãe a procuraria seria ali. Embora também soubesse que era uma filha ruim por fazer sua preciosa mãe preocupar-se. No fim, seus colegas de classe tinham razão: ela era uma criança má, o motivo do sofrimento de toda a Nação._

_Fungou em uma tentativa de prender o choro, mas não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas continuassem escorrendo por seu pálido rosto; com elas veio um soluço, mais alto do que deveria. A dor presente em tal barulho ecoou pelo quarto, alcançando os ouvidos maternos - mais atentos do que de costume - que estavam prestes a sair do cômodo. _

_Quando ouviu o som característico dos saltos batendo contra o piso do Palácio Touguu, a criança soube que havia sido descoberta._

_\- Aya? - Uma voz melodiosa soou por detrás das portas do closet. - Meu bem, onde você está? Fale com a okaa-sama._

_Sentiu um novo aperto no peito por saber ser a causadora do sofrimento de uma mulher tão adorável. Soluçou mais uma vez. Sua dor e pesar ameaçavam partir seu pequeno corpo em dois; os tremores haviam retornado, trazendo a dor de cabeça consigo, e tudo isso só fazia sua crise de choro aumentar. Soluçava livremente agora, não podia mais controlar._

_Não demorou para que sua mãe abrisse a porta de correr do closet e a retirasse de lá, apertando-a em um abraço protetor._

_\- Aya! - exclamou, ajoelhando-se no chão com a filha no colo. - O que fazia ali dentro?! Céus! Você está bem?_

_Tudo o que recebeu em resposta foram lágrimas sobre seu ombro esquerdo, molhando seu vestido de seda._

_\- Aya..._

_Mikasa Yamato, a consorte do Príncipe Herdeiro Nobuoko Yamato, futuro Imperador do Japão, não fazia ideia do que se passava com sua única filha. Ainda que a princesa Aya viesse sofrendo com uma saúde debilitada desde o nascimento, isso nunca impediu-a de correr pelos corredores do palácio, sempre alegre e cheia de luz própria. Portanto, vê-la amuada pelos cantos, queixando-se de dores inexistentes apenas para não sair do quarto, era desesperador para seu coração de mãe. Tentou ser compreensiva, dar um tempo para que ela voltasse ao seu normal, contudo, não surtiu efeito - Aya continuou isolando-se cada vez mais. Por isso, foi com o coração pesado que Mikasa decidiu acatar o conselho de sua sogra, a Imperatriz Mei, e impor sua autoridade - não somente como mãe, mas como Princesa Herdeira daquele país - sobre sua filha. Envergonhava-se de dizer que forçou a criança a voltar com suas atividades diárias, ignorando todos os apelos dela. E agora, aquele era o resultado..._

_Quando percebeu, estava chorando junto a filha. Não suportava vê-la ferida daquela forma, mas simplesmente não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-la._

_\- Aya... Diga-me o que preciso fazer... Farei qualquer coisa por você - sussurrou. - Perdoe-me por não ser uma boa mãe. Por não ser a okaa-sama que você merece._

_Ao ouvir aquilo, Aya sentiu-se pior do que nunca. Teria ela feito a mulher pensar que não era uma boa mãe? Realmente, ela era uma criança odiosa._

_\- N-não é i-isso, okaa-sama! - assegurou entre soluços. - Okaa-sama é a me... Melhor mãe do mundo!_

_\- De verdade? - questionou com um sorriso de canto. Ao receber uma afirmação veemente, perguntou: - Então por que tem agido assim? Por favor seja sincera comigo! - adicionou rapidamente ao notar a hesitação no olhar da filha. - Por favor, conte-me o que aconteceu._

_A menina fechou os olhos fortemente, desfrutando do singelo afago que recebia nos cabelos por parte de sua mãe. Em sua mente infantil, debatia sobre contar ou não a verdade para ela. No fim, optou por falar, pois assim também poderia descobrir se o que tinham lhe dito era verdade. Ainda de olhos fechados, perguntou em um sussurro:_

_\- É verdade que eu fui feita em um laboratório?_

_Pôde sentir a mulher mais velha ficar imediatamente tensa. Só com essa reação já era possível dizer que tinha acertado em cheio. De repente, Aya sentiu-se menor que uma formiga._

_Com a voz embargada e com os olhos ainda fechados, disse:_

_\- A senhora tinha d-dito que a cegonha q-que me trouxe..._

_Mikasa não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquele comentário, mesmo que o assunto em questão fosse extremamente delicado. Não pensou que precisaria ter aquela conversa com a filha tão cedo. Estava esperando a oportunidade certa, talvez quando ela alcançasse a adolescência... Suspirou. Não havia outro jeito. Mas antes..._

_\- Quem disse isso para você? - Foi a vez da menina ficar tensa. - Aya, olhe para mim. - Gentilmente, acariciou o rosto da filha, até que a criança cedesse e abrisse os olhos, pretos como ônix. - Quem foi?_

_\- Uns garotos... Da escola - sussurrou em resposta. - Eles também disseram que... Que a senhora e o otou-sama fizeram isso porque... Porque meu irmãozinho m-morreu._

_Se antes tinha ficado surpresa, agora estava horrorizada. E furiosa. Como se atreveram a contar tais coisas para sua filha? Para a Princesa daquele país? Crianças ou não, teriam de pagar por aquele afronte. Respirou fundo a fim de recuperar seu controle emocional - aquele era um tema doloroso demais para a própria mulher. Mais calma, afastou a menina de seu colo para que ambas sentassem no chão, uma de frente para a outra._

_\- Escute, meu bem, preciso que preste muita atenção no que vou dizer agora, certo?_

_\- Sim..._

_\- Primeiro de tudo, você precisa saber que é minha filha e nada, jamais, irá mudar isso. Se foi a cegonha que te trouxe ou não, isso não altera o que você significa para mim e para seu otou-sama. Nosso amor por você é tudo o que deveria importar._

_\- Então é verdade... - murmurou._

_\- Sim... Mas como eu disse, isso não muda nada! Você continua sendo nossa filha e nós, seus pais._

_\- E sobre meu irmãozinho? Também é verdade?_

_A princesa fez essas perguntas rezando para que sua mãe respondesse "não", mas em seu interior sabia que receberia um "sim" antes mesmo dela acenar positivamente._

_\- Sim, é verdade - sussurrou a mulher, fazendo o possível para esconder a dor que sentia ao dizer tais palavras._

_Sim, antes da princesa nascer, Mikasa esteve grávida de outra criança; um menino, aquele que seria o sucessor de seu marido ao Trono do Crisântemo. A alegria do país ao receber a notícia só não foi maior do que o seu próprio alívio por finalmente ter sido capaz de oferecer um herdeiro à família imperial. Infelizmente, os bons sentimentos foram varridos para longe quando, em um exame de rotina, descobriu-se que o bebê em seu ventre não mais vivia._

_Ainda lembrava-se da tristeza que sentiu naquela tarde ao ser informada daquilo. Sendo honesta, ainda não havia superado totalmente; apenas aprendeu a conviver com a dor. E sua filha Aya foi de extrema importância para que conseguisse alcançar este feito. Dois anos após a perda daquele que seria seu primogênito, Mikasa engravidou novamente, dessa vez pelo método de inseminação artificial - o qual foi convencida a fazer não por de fato querer engravidar, mas porque precisava. No fim, apesar de sua descrença inicial, quando descobriu-se grávida novamente, uma parte sua voltou à vida, e desde então vivia por essa pequena parte, por sua amada criança - Aya._

_De alguma forma, a menina deve ter notado o sofrimento silencioso que acometeu sua progenitora, pois aproximou-se dela e, apoiando suas pequenas mãos nas bochechas da mãe, depositou um beijo na testa dela._

_\- Tudo bem - disse suavemente. - Eu entendo._

_\- Entende? - Mikasa perguntou, surpresa pela atitude da filha. - De verdade?_

_\- Bem - sorriu, sem graça -, não muito. Mas eu entendo que preciso ser mais velha para entender! - completou, resignada._

_A Princesa Herdeira riu, não pôde evitar._

_\- Venha cá. - Puxou-a para um abraço apertado, o qual a criança retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. - Agora, me diga: era por isso que não queria ir à escola? Por causa desses comentários? - Ao receber um aceno afirmativo, perguntou: - O que mais eles disseram?_

_Aya hesitou por um instante, mas respondeu:_

_\- Disseram que eu faço toda a Nação sofrer e que por isso me odeiam. Disseram que eu sou a criatura mais terrível e maldosa que já existiu no mundo..._

_Mikasa teve de reprimir um palavrão. Malditas crianças! Assim que possível iria entrar em contato com a escola e exigir que eles tomassem providências. Aquele tipo de atitude era inadmissível em uma instituição tão renomada, principalmente contra a filha daquele país!_

_Respirando fundo a fim de acalmar seu temperamento, olhou para filha - ela tinha os olhos marejados. Odiando vê-la assim, optou por mudar de assunto. Nada de bom viria em continuar pressionando-a._

_\- Fique sabendo, Aya, que eles mentiram._

_\- Sério? - questionou, esperançosa._

_A mulher acenou positivamente, sorrindo._

_\- Sim, falo sério. Você não é terrível, e ainda que fosse, não seria nem de longe a mais terrível das criaturas - respondeu, séria. - Sei disso porque conheço a história de uma criatura, a mais antiga, desprezível e malvada criatura que já andou por este mundo, e ela não se parece em nada com você._

_\- A mais antiga, desprezível e malvada criatura?! - A voz chocada de Aya ecoou pelo cômodo, causando divertimento à sua mãe. - Quem?!_

_\- Hum - fez um expressão de dúvida, aumentando a curiosidade da menina -, acredito que o termo correto seja Youkai, muito embora alguns o chamem de... O Genocida._

Enquanto seguia pelos corredores enganosamente vazios do Edifício da Dieta Nacional, Aya recordava-se da lenda contada por sua falecida mãe. Um conto de terror sobre um terrível demônio que, ao se apaixonar por uma humana, revelou-se um ser nobre e bondoso, mas que ao perdê-la, saiu de controle, exterminando toda sua raça. O genocida, era como o chamavam.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como sua versão mais jovem ficou encantada com a possibilidade de tais criaturas realmente existirem. No Halloween daquele ano, pediu para a mãe deixá-la fantasiar-se de youkai - mesmo que ninguém de sua família ou escola comemorassem o feriado. Não ficou surpresa pela mulher ter permitido; naquela época, sua mãe vinha fazendo todas as suas vontades. Infelizmente, foi só mais tarde que veio descobrir o porquê: ela estava morrendo e aquela era sua forma de se despedir.

Exalou pesadamente, não era hora de pensar naquilo. Balançando a cabeça para espantar as memórias, encarou a enorme porta à sua frente. Do lado de fora nada podia ser ouvido, mas tinha certeza que haviam pessoas ali dentro. Muitas pessoas. Reunindo toda coragem que possuía em seu corpo, empurrou as portas e adentrou o local.

O silêncio foi imediato.

Sentiu-se corar sob o escrutínio de todos aqueles olhares, mas não permitiu-se fraquejar. Como imaginou, haviam centenas de pessoas ali. Quão irônico era que nem uma das 717 cadeiras do Parlamento estivesse vazia, sendo que quase metade da população japonesa havia sido dizimada? Qual era a probabilidade de que todos aqueles políticos estivessem vivos quando o próprio Imperador estava morto? Pensar nisso fez o rubor em suas bochechas aumentar, só que dessa vez era de raiva.

Endireitando sua postura, deu dois passos para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si, e então, introduziu a si mesma:

\- Sua Alteza Imperial, Aya, a Princesa Toshi.

O burburinho que se seguiu àquilo foi interrompido por uma voz grave, vinda daquele que presidia a sessão.

\- Silêncio! - ordenou o Primeiro-Ministro, Haru Shinzou, e todos o obedeceram. Após o recinto ficar novamente silencioso, ele virou-se para ela, dizendo: - Princesa Aya, o que Vossa Alteza faz aqui?

Ela olhou firmemente para o homem de meia idade, contudo, não deixou seu desprezo por ele tornar-se evidente. Ainda não era hora.

\- Oras, Shinzou-sama, como eu poderia faltar em tão excepcional reunião? Não é sempre que a Câmara dos Representantes e a Câmara dos Conselheiros se reúnem, assim como não é sempre, e graças a Buda-sama por isso, que uma guerra a nível mundial acontece. Como eu poderia deixar de comparecer? - perguntou em falsa inocência. - Quero ajudar nosso amado país a sair desta crise, mas só posso fazer isso mantendo-me informada acerca dos assuntos internos.

\- Entendo... Mas Vossa Alteza também deve entender que na política há certos protocolos...

\- Estamos em guerra, Shinzou-sama - retrucou com seriedade. - E estamos perdendo. Não é hora de nos atermos à protocolos.

\- Pelo contrário! É justamente em horas como es...

\- É o suficiente - uma voz amável ecoou pelo local.

\- Vossa Majestade. - Aya fez um meneio respeitoso para o novo Imperador. - Perdoe-me a intromissão. Solicito sua permissão para acompanhar a sessão.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Aya-nee-san. Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas. Foi rude de minha parte não tê-la chamado para esta reunião, ainda que eu mesmo só tenha tomado conhecimento dela hoje pela manhã.

\- Imagine, Vossa Majestade.

\- Desculpe interromper, Vossa Majestade, mas peço que se lembre do caráter de urgência dessa reunião - disse Shinzou, contrariado.

\- A-ah.. Certo. - O jovem rapaz pigarreou para consertar a voz, antes de falar: - Vamos continuar, então. Por gentileza, alguém ceda seu lugar para a princesa.

Imediatamente, um parlamentar ofereceu seu lugar - uma cadeira na primeira fila da câmara - para ela. Aya caminhou até lá e sentou-se, agradecendo ao homem com um sorriso gentil.

Observou enquanto o Primeiro-Ministro subia ao púlpito e reiniciava a sessão. Quanto mais olhava para aqueles olhos cerrados e cabelos perfeitamente alinhados, mais Aya o odiava.

_Maldito!_

Haru Shinzou estava no controle do país há 10 anos. Uma década, foi tudo o que ele precisou para afundar o Japão até o pescoço em desgraças.

Certo, estava sendo injusta. A culpa não era totalmente dele. Foram vários os fatores que transformaram o mundo no que ele era hoje: um amontoado de caos e sofrimento.

Tudo começou no ano de 2019, nove anos atrás. Depois de vários insultos públicos, ameaças e cúpulas canceladas, a Coreia do Norte e os Estados Unidos da América finalmente haviam se entendido. A paz entre ambos os países fora selada com um acordo comercial milionário, o qual rendeu capas de revistas por uma semana inteira. Todos pensaram que finalmente o comportamento infantil dos dois representantes de cada potência tinha cessado; todos se enganaram.

Na metade do ano em questão, rumores de que os Presidentes dos EUA e da Rússia andavam tendo encontros fora da agenda oficial, se espalharam como fogo por todo o globo. Tais rumores geraram estranheza entre os demais países, mas um em especial sentiu-se particularmente atacado. Antes mesmo de tais notícias serem confirmadas o Ditador da Coreia do Norte veio a público para anunciar o rompimento de suas relações com os EUA. Como era de se esperar, tal atitude gerou imediata retaliação, também em público.

Ainda hoje Aya se perguntava como diabos ninguém - nem uma alma sequer - foi capaz de avisar àquele maldito presidente de que fazer comentários depreciativos sobre a aparência e sexualidade de um Chefe de Estado em rede nacional não era uma boa ideia. Que, na verdade, era uma péssima ideia. Estúpida, terrível, _suicida_...

Até hoje podia se lembrar do tremor que abalou toda a estrutura do Palácio Imperial - lugar onde seus avós residiram por anos e que, naquela época, pertencia ao seu pai - quando a tragédia aconteceu. Lembrava-se de ter rezado para Deus proteger os cidadãos daquele terremoto que sacudiu o país por bons dez minutos. Ainda lembrava-se de como se sentiu ao sair de casa após tudo acabar e perceber que Ele não havia atendido suas preces. No Japão, houve centenas de mortes naquele dia, e ainda assim foram ínfimas se comparado às que ocorreram do outro lado do Pacífico.

Na manhã do dia 24 de julho de 2019, às 10:22 am, a terra do sol nascente tremeu por vários minutos, porém, diferente do que o povo nipônico deduziu em um primeiro momento, não devido a um terremoto. O que o país sentiu naquela manhã, foi o eco da destruição que se abateu sobre a maior potência do mundo. Mais tarde eles ficariam sabendo que dois mísseis haviam sido lançados pela Coreia do Norte durante aquela madrugada; seu destino: os Estados Unidos da América.

Aya engoliu em seco. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ainda era difícil acreditar que uma parte do mundo simplesmente não existia mais. Apesar de ter sido a própria estupidez do presidente em atividade na época que os levou para aquele triste fim, não conseguia não sentir-se infeliz ao pensar em todos os civis que perderam suas vidas por nada. E agora, o mesmo destino ameaçava recair sobre o Japão...

_"Só por cima do meu cadáver!"_

Ela não ficaria sentada, assistindo, enquanto aquela corja de políticos entregava o futuro do seu amado país nas mãos daqueles lunáticos. Iria lutar - pelo seu povo e por si mesma -, mesmo que isso significasse vender sua própria alma ao diabo.

Assim, quando o Primeiro-Ministro terminou seu discurso - um bando de baboseiras sobre como a rendição do Japão era a única solução para estancar a hemorragia que acometia o país -, ela levantou-se de seu lugar, atraindo os olhares para si, e disse:

\- Eu realmente espero, Vossa Majestade, que o senhor não esteja sequer cogitando aceitar tal tolice.

Um burburinho chocado ecoou pelo local; pôde distinguir alguns insultos em meio a ele.

\- Perdoe-me, Vossa Alteza, temo tê-la ouvido mal, o que acaba de dizer? - perguntou Shinzou.

\- Todos ouviram-me muito bem, mas irei repetir: querer que o Japão assine um tratado de rendição depois de tudo o que já perdemos é tolice. Rezo para que Sua Majestade tenha o discernimento para perceber isso.

\- Como se atreve?! - Uma voz indignada chegou aos seus ouvidos. - Não vê que não há alternativas?! Nosso povo sangra! Shinzou-sama tem toda razão no que diz! - O parlamentar finalizou, recebendo o apoio de quase toda a câmara.

\- Eu me pergunto quantos de vocês também concordaram com ele quando o Primeiro-Ministro sugeriu que seria uma boa ideia entrarmos neste conflito - respondeu friamente.

Diante daquilo, muitos se calaram, mas não o homem que ela tinha ofendido. Não, Haru Shinzou nunca se calava.

\- Com todo o respeito, Vossa Alteza, penso que a senhorita deveria ser mais cuidadosa com suas palavras. Desculpe a franqueza, mas uma mulher que não entende de guerra não deveria opinar.

Aya sorriu pelo óbvio afronte e então retrucou:

\- Com todo o respeito, Primeiro-Ministro, penso que um Chefe de Estado que toma decisões tão tolas quanto entrar em uma guerra que não pode vencer, não deveria ocupar tal cargo.

\- Como ousa?!

Ignorando a exclamação furiosa do Primeiro-Ministro, virou-se para o Imperador, que parecia tão pequeno e inseguro em seu trono, e disse as palavras que vinha ensaiando desde que descobriu sobre aquela reunião secreta:

\- Vossa Majestade, o senhor deve conhecer todas suas possibilidades antes de assinar o tratado de rendição. Há um lugar...

\- Não diga tolices! - interrompeu Shinzou, mas Aya não deu ouvidos a ele.

\- Há um lugar, uma pessoa que pode ajudar. Uma pessoa extremamente poderosa e...

\- Fantasia!

Indignada pela nova interrupção do Primeiro-Ministro, olhou-o furiosa. Estava prestes a mandar sua boa educação pelos ares e xingá-lo, quando a voz do Imperador fez-se ouvir.

\- Deixe que ela fale! - ordenou ele. - Primeiro-Ministro, peço que o senhor não se esqueça de com quem está a falar. É a Princesa Toshi, a única filha de meu antecessor, o Imperador Toshi, que está em sua frente agora.

\- H-hai - gaguejou o homem. - Sinto muito, Vossa Majestade. - Curvou-se para o Imperador e então para a princesa. - Peço que perdoe minha ousadia, Vossa Alteza.

Percebendo que Aya não aceitaria as desculpas do homem, o Imperador a questionou:

\- E então, Aya-nee-san, o que tem a dizer?

\- Há um lugar onde talvez possamos conseguir ajuda.

\- Que lugar? - perguntou com uma esperança contida.

Olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes que aparentavam, enganosamente, nunca terem presenciado sofrimento algum, Aya respondeu:

\- Edras.

Em sua voz não havia nenhuma hesitação.

* * *

**_Dias depois_**

O que estavam fazendo era loucura, Aya sabia muito bem disso. Acreditar que a criatura citada em uma lenda antiga realmente existia era uma coisa, agora, depositar o futuro de todo um país nessa possibilidade era simplesmente loucura! Sabia de tudo isso e podia apostar que o Imperador também. Mas, ainda assim, mesmo com todos os alertas dos políticos presentes naquela reunião, ali estava ele: desbravando uma floresta assustadora, buscando alguém que nunca sequer tinha ouvido falar a respeito dez dias antes.

Suspirou. Não sabia até que ponto deveria ser grata pela fé que o Imperador depositava em sua pessoa. Se bem que não dava para ter certeza sobre o quanto daquilo era fé e o quanto era desespero...

Olhando para as costas do rapaz que seguia alguns passos à sua frente, em meio ao mato e terra molhada, analisou-o profundamente.

Tudo nele, desde seus olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes e cabelo mantido em um corte moderno, até seus traços suaves moldados em uma expressão sempre gentil e sua postura relaxada, exalava juventude. Jovem. Ele era jovem demais. Mas sem surpresas até aí já que Sua Majestade Imperial, Hitoshi - outrora, Príncipe Akishino - tinha apenas dezenove anos de idade. Não que a pouca idade tenha sido levada em conta por aqueles que o colocaram no trono durante o ano anterior, quando ele tinha apenas dezoito anos. Para os políticos tradicionalistas do Japão, era preferível que um adolescente ascendesse ao Trono do Crisântemo do que ver uma mulher ocupar tal lugar. E daí que a mulher em questão era a filha única do falecido Imperador, o que fazia dela a herdeira legítima do trono?

Sorriu amargamente, desviando os olhos dele. Seria mais fácil se ele fosse um ser tão desprezível quanto Haru Shinzou. Nesse caso, poderia odiá-lo livremente; poderia amaldiçoá-lo por roubar seu lugar de direito, ainda que ele não tivesse culpa alguma do fato dela ter nascido com um belo par de seios. Mas não, Aya não podia odiá-lo. Não quando Hitoshi, seu primo, era uma das pessoas mais gentis que já conheceu; não quando ele era sua única família.

E pensar que a Dinastia Yamato resumia-se agora a somente duas pessoas... Seus antepassados deveriam estar se revirando em suas covas, tamanha vergonha a atual família imperial havia trazido para o sobrenome Yamato.

Suspirou novamente, só para perceber que até suspirar estava tornando-se cansativo.

\- Aya-nee-san, você está bem?

A princesa assustou-se ao ouvir a voz do primo chamá-la. Ele, assim como o resto da comitiva imperial - um nome pomposo demais para um grupo de apenas nove pessoas -, tinha parado de caminhar e agora a olhava à espera de uma resposta.

\- A-ah, não. Eu estou bem, Vossa Majestade, não precisa se preocupar. - Sorriu tranquilizadora. - Mais importante, o senhor está bem?

\- Estou sim. Na verdade, isso é um tanto divertido, não acham? - perguntou. Ainda que estivesse tentando ocultar sua animação, ela era palpável.

Infelizmente, ninguém compartilhava de seu entusiasmo.

\- Divertido? - perguntou o secretário/segurança pessoal do Imperador, olhando-o desacreditado.

Pela primeira vez desde que conhecia Satoru Matsumoto, Aya o via aparentar a idade que tinha - 43 anos. O homem demonstrava o cansaço extremo de quem viajava por dias, sem quase nenhuma parada para descanso: olhos fundos, olheiras escuras e um tom ceroso na pele. Não era preciso olhar ao redor, ou para si mesma, para saber que o restante deles não estava muito diferente.

Depois daquela reunião na qual expôs suas teorias - sem dizer que eram somente teorias, é claro - para o parlamento, houve uma rápida, porém furiosa, discussão a respeito do assunto. Alguns riram dela, outros a chamaram de louca, e quase todos concordaram em fingir que tal disparate nunca havia sido pronunciado. Os poucos que não insinuaram que Aya deveria ser internada em um hospício, ajudavam a completar o grupo: seis políticos, todos membros da Câmara dos Conselheiros, e todos relativamente jovens - pelo menos jovens o suficiente para se deixarem levar por "fantasias de uma criança", como o próprio Primeiro-Ministro havia dito.

Ah, a reação de Haru Shinzou conforme ia contando aquela história de terror foi impagável. O homem ficou vermelho como um tomate, parecendo que iria explodir. Todavia, conseguiu controlar sua raiva enquanto ela falava. Foi só quando Aya terminou de falar que ele esboçou reação: gargalhou divertidamente, fazendo pouco caso de sua ideia, humilhando-a sem precisar ofendê-la verbalmente. Após sua crise de riso, pediu a todos os presentes que ignorassem o que ele chamou de "uma atitude bem-intencionada, embora tola, advinda do desespero de ajudar seu amado país". Tal atitude recebeu ovação do público. Como dito anteriormente, apenas alguns acreditaram em suas palavras, ou melhor, se mostraram dispostos a tentar ajudá-la mesmo não acreditando nela.

O desespero fazia coisas engraçadas com o ser humano... A maior prova disso era que estavam ali agora, no extremo oeste do país, numa área que, tecnicamente, não deveria existir nada além de uma paisagem morta, pois há muito fora abandonada devido a radiação. Por alguma razão que nem mesmo os livros de história ou geografia explicavam, aquela parte do Japão foi completamente destruída durante o Período Sengoku, tornando-se inabitável. Por mais que tentasse descobrir o porquê, nunca conseguiu; tudo o que seus professores diziam é que aquela área estava contaminada e que vida alguma poderia florescer ali.

Sim, claro. Gostaria de poder mostrar à senhorita Momo aquela paisagem. As árvores frondosas com folhas nas mais diversas cores, o solo ainda molhado pela chuva daquela madrugada... Nada daquilo parecia "árido", "infértil" ou "contaminado". Na verdade, uma coisa que havia notado desde que o guia os deixara ali - o homem que os trouxera de carro até o local, recusou-se taxativamente a cruzar as enormes cercas de proteção com placas escritas "perigo" e "não se aproxime" por todos os lados, apenas dando-lhes uma dica de por onde poderiam entrar - era que todo aquele lugar transbordava vida. E era mais do que vida silvestre - pássaros cantando, ruídos de animais e coisas assim. Não, era bem mais que isso. Assim que chegaram no local, foi como se uma aura especial os abraçasse, dando as boas-vindas aos novos visitantes. E essa aura só fazia aumentar conforme adentravam a floresta, aproximando-se de seu objetivo: o Castelo de Edras. Bem, pelo menos era o que Aya rezava para que eles encontrassem. E não só o castelo, mas seu dono também.

A princesa foi obrigada a disfarçar uma risada quando seu primo respondeu a pergunta do secretário com um ingênuo:

\- Sim, até parece com uma espécie de excursão escolar!

\- Excursão escolar?! - o homem soou ofendido. - Francamente, Vossa Majestade, o senhor tem pensamentos mirabolantes certas vezes! Mas esse deve ser um traço de família, imagino... - completou, olhando Aya com desgosto.

Apesar de não ser um parlamentar - e por isso não ter estado na reunião -, Satoru estava a par de tudo o que foi dito nela e tinha sido um dos que não acreditaram em uma só palavra do que ela falou. Se estava ali naquele momento era unicamente por causa de Hitoshi, a quem servia desde os três anos de idade.

Aya sorriu internamente, grata. Quando o Imperador não intercedeu a seu favor durante a sessão, tinha ficado chateada. Mas compreendeu tudo quando ele a procurou, horas mais tarde, em sua residência. Ele tinha dito que de nada adiantaria argumentar com o Primeiro-Ministro, que era melhor agirem sozinhos, assim, caso a missão fosse um fracasso, não precisariam lidar com ele e, caso fosse um sucesso... Bem, digamos que Haru Shinzou já estava há tempo demais no poder.

Sendo assim, eles agiram na surdina. Montaram uma pequena equipe - Aya, Hitoshi, os seis parlamentares que se ofereceram, Satoru e um guia contratado - e, após um dia de espera até que o Primeiro-Ministro e sua corja esquecessem o assunto e voltassem para seus afazeres, rumaram para Edras. Devido a situação precária e perigosa que o país se encontrava, a viagem tinha sido mais longa do que o usual e com toda certeza mais cansativa também. Viajaram por cinco dias até chegaram na área proibida e mais quatro pela imensa floresta até alcançarem aquele ponto. Após tanto andar e nada encontrar, o medo de que tivessem acabado se perdendo mesmo com todos os mapas velhos que Aya carregava consigo começou a crescer entre eles. Talvez a grosseria de Satoru se devesse à isso, entretanto, não era justificativa para o modo como ele vinha lhe tratando desde que deixaram Tóquio.

Estava prestes a repreendê-lo por sua atitude quando algo inesperado aconteceu: a aura, antes tão agradável, que os cercava mudou. Tornou-se pesada, densa... O sentimento de desconforto aumentou rapidamente e logo todos estavam no chão, sufocando, mãos fantasmagóricas impedindo que o ar entrasse por suas vias respiratórias.

Somente alguns segundos foram necessários para que sua visão turvasse. Iria morrer, tinha certeza disso. No entanto, antes de perder completamente os sentidos Aya poderia jurar que viu algo... algo muito semelhante às feições de um monstro.

* * *

_\- Aya! Por que está chorando? - Mikasa assustou-se ao ver a filha voltar a chorar copiosamente. Pensou que tinha conseguido distraí-la do outro assunto._

_\- É q-que.. É que é tão triste! - exclamou. - T-todos traíram o senhor youkai! Pobrezinho!_

_Ah, então era isso. De fato, aquela história era bem triste. Talvez não devesse ter contado algo tão perturbador para a filha, mesmo tendo omitido os detalhes mais assustadores._

_Sorrindo compreensiva para a menina, disse:_

_\- Não se preocupe, Aya. É só um conto de terror, uma lenda._

_\- L-lenda? - Fungou em uma tentativa de parar o choro. - Quer dizer que os youkais não existem?_

_\- Mas é claro que não! - Riu levemente. - Se bem que muitos acreditam que eles tenham existido um dia..._

_\- Sério? Mas então no que a senhora acredita, okaa-sama?_

_\- Eu? Hum... Eu acredito que talvez eles tenham existido, mas que, assim como os dinossauros, algo aconteceu para levá-los à extinção._

_\- O senhor genocida! - a criança gritou, animada. - Foi ele! A senhora mesma disse que ele ficou tão furioso por terem feito mal à humana amiga dele, que ele jurou vingança!_

_\- Alto lá, mocinha! - Mikasa espalmou a mão em frente ao rosto da filha para interrompê-la por um momento. - Eu também disse que a história que acabo de te contar é uma lenda, não é mesmo?_

_\- Hai..._

_\- Então não vá tirando conclusões precipitadas, certo?_

_\- Hai..._

_A menina sorriu envergonhada. Tal sorriso fez o peito da Princesa Herdeira encher-se de felicidade. Em busca de extravasar tal sentimento, deu um abraço apertado nela. Estava extremamente aliviada por sua filha ter voltado ao normal. Agora, tudo o que precisava fazer era garantir que continuasse assim._

_\- Okaa-sama! Está me sufocando! - reclamou a pequena, entre risos._

_\- Desculpe! Desculpe! - Afastou-se, mas só o suficiente para olhar o rosto da filha. - É só que estou tão feliz por termos conversado... Você promete que sempre que tiver um problema irá me contar imediatamente?_

_Foi preciso alguns segundos para que Aya se livrasse da indecisão, mas, quando o fez, respondeu:_

_\- Hai!_

_\- Ah, que alívio!_

_A mulher voltou a abraçar a filha._

_\- Okaa-sama!_

_E o riso voltou a ecoar pelo enorme cômodo do Palácio Touguu._

_\- Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama! Eu preciso te perguntar algo!_

_\- Hai, hai! Pode perguntar!_

_\- Todos os youkais se parecem com cachorros?_

_\- Não exatamente... - Assumiu uma expressão de dúvida. - Embora essa lenda fale sobre seres que podiam transformar-se em cachorros, é dito popularmente que youkais são o que eles querem ser, ou seja, podem assumir qualquer forma._

_\- Então eles podiam virar humanos também? - espantou-se._

_\- Acredito que eles podiam se disfarçar de humanos se quisessem, sim. Principalmente porque a maioria dos youkais não era bem-vinda entre os humanos. Não com suas verdadeiras aparências._

_\- Qual a verdadeira aparência deles? - sussurrou. Os arrepios de medo estavam de volta._

_\- Bem, certa vez me disseram que os youkais são divididos em dois grupos: aqueles que conseguem ocultar o que são e os que não conseguem._

_\- E o que eles são? Diga! Diga!_

_\- Ah, Aya. - Suspirou por ter que arruinar a animação da filha. - Todos os youkais, bonitos ou feios, não passam de criaturas cruéis, sem coração. Youkais são monstros, Aya. Apenas isso._

_Youkais são monstros, Aya._

_Apenas isso._

_Youkais são monstros._

_Monstros, Aya._

_Apenas isso._

_Monstros._

_Aya!_

_Os youkais, Aya._

_Aya!_

_São monstros._

_Aya!_

_Aya!_

_Aya!_

\- Aya-nee-san!

Novamente Aya foi arrancada de seus pensamentos - sonhos, no caso - pela voz do primo. Ou melhor, pelo grito dele. Ela estava ofegante e suava.

\- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou. - Você parecia assustada... Foi um pesadelo?

\- Onde estamos? - respondeu a pergunta com outra pergunta.

\- Presos, aparentemente.

Olhando ao redor, constatou que estavam em uma sala mediana, sem móveis ou janelas, fracamente iluminada por uma lamparina e com somente uma porta servindo como entrada e saída. Presumindo que seus companheiros de celas já tinham checado-a, não fez perguntas a respeito, ao invés disso, questionou:

\- O que aconteceu?

Uma risada irônica ressoou pelo ambiente, ela vinha de Satoru Matsumoto.

\- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu foi que sua imprudência colocou todos nós em apuros! - exaltou-se. - Sua loucura pode custar as nossas vidas! A vida do Imperador! Está satisfeita? Está?!

\- Acalme-se, Satoru-san - a voz suave de Hitoshi contrapôs-se com a irritada do outro homem.

\- Como posso me acalmar, Vossa Majestade?! Não vê no que ela nos meteu?! Fomos sequestrados! E se esses lunáticos forem aliados dos russos? Ou pior, dos chineses?! Eles não hesitarão em nos matar! Em matar o senhor!

\- O senhor não foi arrastado até aqui, Satoru-san - disse Aya, cansada de ouvir as reclamações do homem. Sua cabeça latejava e a voz dele piorava tudo. - Por favor, seja decente e não aja como se eu tivesse o obrigado a vir até aqui. Não obriguei o senhor, não obriguei nenhum dos senhores. - Olhou seriamente para as quatro mulheres e dois homens espalhados pelo local, desafiando-os a contradizê-la.

Como o esperado, apenas Satoru continuou reclamando:

\- Fiz isso pela Sua Majestade, o Imperador! Se não fosse por ele eu nunca teria aceitado compactuar com tal ideia estapafúrdia!

\- Já chega! - Hitoshi perdeu a paciência.

Entretanto, não foi o grito dele que silenciou os presentes e sim uma voz debochada que vinha da direção da porta:

\- Humanos... Como eu sempre digo: o único motivo para vocês ainda existirem é o fato de que se multiplicam como coelhos.

O momento em que Aya distinguiu o que exatamente estava parado em frente a porta, agora aberta, também foi o momento em que os gritos de alguns dos seus companheiros tiveram início. Foi entre o segundo desse momento e aquele em que uma das mulheres desmaiou, que ela se lembrou das palavras ditas anos antes por sua mãe: youkais são monstros, Aya. Apenas isso.

Parado a poucos metros de si havia um monstro saído direto de uma lenda antiga. Parado perto de si havia um...

\- Youkai...


	2. Chapter 2

\- Youkai...

\- Oh, então pelo menos um de vocês está ciente de quem somos. - A criatura esboçou um sorriso satisfeito. - Sim, humana, você está na presença de um magnífico youkai. Sinta-se honrada.

A poucos metros de onde estava, havia uma criatura saída direto de uma lenda antiga; um monstro. Não, um youkai. Devido a aparência dele, Aya pôde imediatamente classificá-lo como um dos que não conseguia - ou não queria, quem sabe - camuflar sua identidade. Contudo, isso não a assustou como deveria. Na verdade, com aquela aparência - a criatura possuía uma baixa estatura, pele verde e seus trajes assemelhavam-se aos de um monge -, ela só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa ao vê-lo:

\- Mestre Yoda... - deixou escapar em um sussurro.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o youkai que até então vinha demonstrando, apesar de tudo, certa imponência, perdeu a compostura. Pareceu tão ofendido que Aya só podia concluir que ele estava familiarizado com a franquia Star Wars.

Pensar que um youkai pudesse estar antenado na cultura pop dos humanos fez com que sentisse uma vontade incontrolável de rir. E foi o que fez: riu. Uma risada sonora irrompeu de sua garganta, horrorizando os presentes que, diferente dela, estavam morrendo de medo do pequeno monstro. Não ligou para a voz de Hitoshi, que pedia que ela se controlasse. Continuou rindo. Riu, não apenas porque era engraçado imaginar youkais - criaturas supostamente cruéis e malignas - assistindo filmes, mas também porque depois de tantos anos, finalmente pôde comprovar a existência deles.

E agora estavam salvos.

_¨Okaa-sama, eles existem! Otou-sama, nós ficaremos bem agora! O senhor pode descansar em paz!¨_

\- Maldita humana! Como ousa caçoar de mim?! - A criatura questionava aos gritos, enquanto aproximava-se dela, brandindo um cajado de duas cabeças em sua direção. - Irei te ensinar uma lição!

\- O quê? - Assustou-se ao vê-lo assumir o que imaginou ser uma posição de batalha, e parou de rir imediatamente. - Não, espere! Eu não quis ofende-lo! Juro! - Espalmou as mãos em frente ao corpo, um sinal para que ele se acalmasse. - Caso tenha ofendido-o, sinto muito!

\- Tarde demais!

\- Aya-nee-san! - Hitoshi entrou na frente da prima, para protegê-la de um eventual ataque. - Fique atrás de mim!

\- Vossa Majestade! - exclamou Satoru ao ver o rapaz entrar na mira do inimigo.

\- Vossa Majestade? - Uma nova voz foi ouvida. - Como assim "Vossa Majestade"?

Todos os olhos, que até então estavam fixos na criatura ameaçando-os com um cajado, voltaram-se para a porta, onde um homem mantinha-se encostado no beiral da mesma.

Não, aquilo não era um homem, por mais que se parecesse com um. Era belo demais para ser um homem comum, e também, haviam aquelas orelhas, pontudas como as de um elfo. Sim... Aquilo definitivamente era um youkai, e do tipo que sabia como se disfarçar.

\- Não se meta, kitsune!

Raposa?

Ignorando o ser esverdeado, o bonitão continuou a encarar os prisioneiros e estava falando com Hitoshi quando perguntou:

\- Você, que tipo de monarca você é? Um rei?

\- Nenhuma palavra, senhor - sussurrou Satoru, alertando Hitoshi para não revelar sua identidade.

Aya teve de concordar. Por mais que quisesse confiar naqueles seres, a segurança do Imperador vinha em primeiro lugar - o que era uma grande ironia considerando onde estavam.

\- Guardar informações não é muito aconselhável, Majestade. Se quer um conselho realmente bom, eu posso lhe dar: enquanto estiver aqui, responda toda e qualquer pergunta feita a você. Principalmente na presença dele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a princesa sentiu-se eufórica. Sem sequer dar-se conta, afastou-se de Hitoshi e deu alguns passos a frente, dizendo:

\- "Dele"? Você está falando sobre o genocida, não é mesmo? Estamos no Castelo de Edras, não é mesmo?

\- Aya!

\- O geno... Como se atreve?! - O youkai verde bateu o cajado contra o chão, assustando-a. - Criatura insolente! O que pensa saber sobre o meu mestre?!

\- E-eu...

\- Hai, hai, Jaken-san! - O bonitão segurou o outro youkai para que ele não avançasse sobre ela. - Não precisa se exaltar. Aposto que ela não fez por mal.

\- Solte-me!

\- Você irá matá-la? - perguntou em dúvida. Tal questão fez Aya recuar automaticamente.

\- Solte-me logo, kitsune abusada!

\- Pronto, pronto! Já soltei!

Livre das mãos do youkai raposa, aquele que agora sabiam chamar-se Jaken olhou com raiva para Aya, mas não tentou atacá-la novamente. Ao invés disso, deu as costas para todos e saiu da sala, dizendo:

\- Descubra quem é o líder e leve-o para o castelo. Ele está à espera.

Por um segundo, sentiu-se tentada a ficar feliz por ouvir tais palavras, afinal, era justamente aquilo o que foram fazer ali: encontrar o castelo e conversar com o governante de Edras. Mas então ela viu a expressão de pesar que por um momento estragou a bela pintura que era o rosto do youkai de cabelos ruivos e, ao invés de felicidade, sentiu uma pontada de medo. Pela primeira vez desde que saiu de Tóquio, a ideia de comprovar a veracidade de uma lenda antiga não pareceu tão atraente aos seus olhos.

Suspirando, o ruivo disse:

\- Vocês ouviram. Quem é o líder?

\- Eu! - Apressou-se a responder. Embora soubesse que já era muita tarde, não queria envolver seus companheiros ainda mais naquilo tudo.

Infelizmente, seu primo não parecia concordar com ela, ao que ele disse:

\- Ela está mentindo. Quero dizer, sim, ela é a líder, mas eu também sou.

\- Hitoshi!

Ignorando-a, ele prosseguiu:

\- Você perguntou que tipo de monarca eu sou, certo? Bem, meu nome é Hitoshi e eu sou o seu governante, o Imperador do Japão - concluiu pomposamente.

Em seu íntimo, Aya sabia que ele estava dando seu máximo para não fraquejar diante das circunstâncias e continuar agindo com dignidade apesar delas. Todavia, todo seu esforço foi em vão já que o youkai pareceu nem um pouco intimidado pelo seu título. Na verdade, ele parecia preocupado quando respondeu:

\- Hitoshi, certo? Eu vou te dar mais um conselho, então preste bem atenção: nunca mais volte a se referir a si mesmo como o governante de um youkai. Nossa raça já tem um líder e não é você.

\- Como ousa fal...

\- Satoru-san! - Aya usou de sua autoridade para fazer o homem calar-se. - O que ele diz é verdade. Nós estamos em Edras, um lugar que, para todos os efeitos, não existe; nossos títulos não importam aqui.

\- Vejo que você é a verdadeira líder. - Ele sorriu para ela, mas logo voltou a assumir uma expressão séria. - Contudo, Hitoshi, se você é mesmo o Imperador humano, então deve vir conosco. Ele vai querer saber porquê está aqui.

\- Quem é "ele"? - seu primo questionou.

\- O Lorde de Edras, nosso único governante - respondeu, após alguns segundos de hesitação. - Agora vamos logo, antes que ele se irrite ainda mais pela demora.

O youkai foi até a porta, onde conversou rapidamente com alguém do lado de fora e então voltou para dentro da sala com duas faixas em suas mãos.

\- Eu terei que vendá-los, espero que não se importem.

¨Adiantaria alguma coisa caso fossemos contra?¨

Embora contrariada, a princesa não deixou que tal pergunta sarcástica saísse de sua boca. Não ganharia nada sendo rude, a não ser uma piora drástica na situação.

Só era uma pena que Satoru Matsumoto não fosse acostumado a usar o bom senso que tanto se orgulhava de ter.

\- Eu irei junto - decretou ele.

\- Não, não irá. Apenas os líderes foram convocados.

\- Pouco me importa! Não deixarei que leve o Imperador para onde bem entender! - Exaltou-se.

No segundo seguinte à sua resposta mal-educada, Satoru era pressionado pelo pescoço contra a parede mais próxima por um youkai perigosamente calmo. A cena fez com que os parlamentares que já tinham se acalmado voltassem a ter um ataque de nervos devido à violência que presenciavam. Os mais desesperados - ambos os homens, os quais ela não conseguia recordar o nome - aproveitaram a confusão para tentar fugir pela porta, que tinha sido deixada aberta.

Tolos...

Não foi surpresa alguma ouvi-los gritar, assustados, ao deparar-se com obstáculos impedindo-os de fugir, e então retornarem para a cela, onde, surpreendentemente, consideraram ser mais seguro.

\- Escute aqui, criança, nunca mais eleve sua voz contra mim - o youkai avisou. - Eu já era vivo quando seus tataravós nasceram e ainda estarei aqui quando seus tataranetos morrerem, então mostre um pouco mais de respeito, entendeu?

\- S-sim.. - O homem esforçou-se para responder. Estava vermelho - se pela falta de oxigênio ou pela raiva de ter sido subjugado tão facilmente, ela não saberia dizer.

Incrível. No início de seus quarenta anos, Satoru não perdia em força ou habilidade para nenhum jovem de vinte. Vê-lo ser subjugado tão rapidamente e com apenas uma mão dizia muito a respeito da força do oponente. Então era com esse tipo de criatura que estavam lidando?

\- Ótimo - disse o youkai, afastando-se.

Aproximando-se então de Aya e Hitoshi, ele esperou por mais algum ataque e, quando nada aconteceu, pôs-se a vendá-los. Enquanto fazia isso, ia dizendo:

\- Último conselho: não digam nada que possa ofendê-lo.

\- O que exatamente pode ser considerado uma ofensa? - sussurrou sua pergunta.

\- Qualquer coisa. Ele tem estado bem mal-humorado nos últimos 500 anos.

Aya nada respondeu. Porém, o sentimento de medo cresceu um pouco mais em seu peito. Isso, misturado a sensação aterradora de não poder enxergar, estava começando a fazê-la hiperventilar. Quando pensou que fosse perder o controle, sentiu um toque em seu braço - era a mão de Hitoshi procurando por ela.

\- Aya-nee-san?

\- Estou aqui - respondeu, segurando a mão dele. - Vai ficar tudo bem - garantiu, tanto para ele quanto para si mesma.

Sentir que era necessária para ele, fez com que se mantivesse calma. Hesitante, começou a caminhar conforme o youkai ia guiando-os para fora daquele cômodo. Como não houve alteração na luz, só percebeu que tinham alcançado o lado de fora quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo trancada atrás deles, prendendo seus companheiros novamente. Esperava que aquela não fosse a última vez que os veria...

\- Mirai, leve-os para o castelo - o youkai raposa ordenou.

\- Hã? Mas e você? - Uma nova voz, também masculina, pôde ser ouvida.

\- Vou acordá-la.

Alguns risos foram ouvidos em resposta àquilo. Haviam mais youkais ali?

\- Boa sorte com isso - a segunda voz respondeu. - Ela está trancada lá há dois dias.

\- Não custa nada tentar. Vocês dois - dirigiu-se a eles -, lembrem-se dos meus conselhos. Vou tentar ajudá-los, mas só posso fazer isso se vocês ainda estiverem vivos, entenderam?

\- H-hai...

\- Vamos - outra voz, dessa vez feminina, soou perto dela -, por aqui.

Alguém segurou Aya pelo braço, guiando-a pelo que ela presumiu ser os corredores de uma casa no estilo tradicional. Andaram por alguns minutos, até que a luz se alterasse; fazia sol do lado de fora.

Sua curiosidade foi maior que seu medo de represálias, por isso perguntou:

\- Que dia é hoje? Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

\- Vocês foram pegos em nossas terras ontem a tarde.

Apesar de ela não ter dito muito, aquilo era informação o suficiente. Um dia. Tinham alcançado o Castelo de Edras há 24 horas - talvez mais, talvez menos. Àquela hora o Japão inteiro devia estar procurando-os, desesperados pelo sumiço de seu Imperador. Nunca pensou que diria isso, mas torcia para que eles fossem rápidos em deduzir o que havia acontecido, pois já não tinha mais certeza sobre se eles receberiam permissão para deixar aquele lugar.

\- Tragam dois! - ordenou a voz masculina que o ruivo havia chamado por "Mirai". - Nós vamos ter que pegar uma carona, então não se assustem.

De repente, o som de bater de asas foi ouvido e, junto dele, uma onda de ar e poeira atingiu-os.

\- Pegar carona no quê exatamente? - perguntou Hitoshi, dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

\- Vocês não precisam saber - respondeu Mirai, pegando Aya no colo e colocando-a sentada sobre o que pareceu uma cela. Pelo som surpreso que seu primo soltou, haviam feito o mesmo com ele. - Apenas segurem-se firme!

\- H-hai... - respondeu, insegura.

Não achava apropriado agarrar-se à cintura de alguém que nem conhecia, mas não viu outra alternativa quando, sem nenhum aviso prévio, eles levantarem voo. Isso mesmo: levantar voo. Seja lá qual fosse a "carona" que tinham pegado, ela voava.

Ao sentir a brisa do vento em seu rosto, aquela indescritível sensação de estar sobrevoando as alturas, Aya foi acometida por uma mistura de sentimentos - euforia, saudades, alívio e pesar estavam entre eles -, como se a represa que construiu ao redor deles tivesse rompido. Sentindo tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiu impedir lágrimas teimosas de rolarem por seu rosto, e, honestamente, não queria. Por isso deixou que elas rolassem e que fossem secadas pela briza do vento.

Percebendo isso, o youkai sentado em sua frente disse gentilmente:

\- Sinto muito, humana.

As palavras dele não trouxeram conforto, somente o medo do que estava por vir.

* * *

\- Tirem as vendas - uma voz profunda e calma ordenou.

Após o curto "passeio" que tiveram, eles pousaram perto dali - onde quer que isso fosse - e novamente foram guiados por corredores até chegarem aquele local, que Aya presumia ser a sala do Trono ou o equivalente youkai para isso.

E ela estava certa.

Depois de retirar sua venda e piscar algumas vezes, deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor. Inicialmente, pensou que sua visão ainda estivesse um pouco embaçada devido ao tempo que ficou vendada, pois o local estava mergulhado em escuridão; quer dizer, havia duas tochas - uma em cada lado de duas espadas cruzadas pregadas na parede atrás do trono -, mas a fraca luz não alcançava toda a sala. Entretanto, a visão que conseguiu ter com o pouco que as chamas iluminavam, foi o suficiente para fazê-la recuar.

Sentado no trono, havia um youkai.

Nem por um segundo, Aya o confundiu com um homem comum. Aquilo não era um homem, na verdade, duvidava que ele sequer fosse considerado "comum" dentre sua própria raça. Apesar de sua aparência belíssima - um rosto de traços fortes emoldurado por longos fios de cabelos brancos -, não sentiu-se atraída por ele. Sendo sincera, toda aquela beleza antinatural fez com que se sentisse desconfortável, ameaçada. Instintivamente, deu dois passos para trás - foi só até onde conseguiu chegar antes de suas costas colidirem contra o peito de alguém. Virando-se para trás, viu o brilho amarelo de olhos muito parecidos com os de um gato.

\- Fique parada - o youkai com olhos de gato ordenou.

Reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Mirai. Pelo pouco que pôde distinguir naquela semi-escuridão, ele era muito bonito, quase tanto quanto o youkai ruivo. Contudo, suas feições estavam alteradas pela seriedade com a qual ele a encarava.

\- Olhe para frente.

Não respondeu àquilo, somente voltou seus olhos para o Lorde de Edras - o único motivo pelo qual estava ali. Tentou lembrar-se dos conselhos que recebeu. Do sucesso daquela reunião, muitas coisas dependiam - suas vidas, por exemplo. Não podia colocar tudo a perder por causa de uma gafe.

Responder todas as perguntas.

Não insinuar que tem poder sobre a raça youkai.

E, acima de tudo, não ofendê-lo.

_¨Isso. Apenas mantenha a calma. Vai ser fácil.¨_

Foi o que pensou. Porém, assim que o tal Lorde de Edras voltou a falar - após gastar certo tempo olhando-os atentamente, em especial para Aya -, percebeu que estava errada. Muito errada.

\- Mate-os - ele disse simplesmente.

O quê?

Ele não estava falando sério, estava? Olhou ao redor tentando encontrar algo que comprovasse se tratar de uma piada de mau gosto, mas não viu nada além de vultos imóveis - um deles, o de seu primo Hitoshi, parecendo tão chocado quanto ela.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama, tem certeza disso? - Jaken questionou. - Ao que parece, um deles possui alta patente entre os humanos. Talvez seja hora de...

\- Mate-os - ordenou novamente, fazendo pouco caso do que seu servo tinha dito.

Ouvir aquilo, fez Aya entrar em desespero. Mas, principalmente, fez com que sentisse raiva. Muita raiva. Sentiu raiva de Haru Shinzou por ter entrado naquela guerra, de seu pai por tê-lo apoiado e de si mesma por não ter feito nada além de assistir a tudo em silêncio. Por fim, sentiu muita, muita raiva mesmo daquela criatura. Havia depositado toda sua esperança nele e para quê? Para vê-lo ordenar suas mortes como se eles não passassem de moscas? Sabia desde o início que aquilo podia não sair como o planejado, mas aquilo? Ele nem sequer dignou-se a ouvi-los!

Possuída pelo ódio e indignação, avançou contra o youkai sentado no trono, sem pensar duas vezes no quão estúpida era aquela ideia.

\- Nos matar? Você só pode estar brincando comigo! - gritou. Mesmo depois de Mirai tê-la rapidamente alcançado e imobilizado, continuou gritando a plenos pulmões: - Escute aqui, criatura, nós viemos de muito longe para encontrá-lo! De muito longe! Você quer nos matar?! Vá em frente! Mas primeiro você terá que ouvir o que temos a dizer!

Seguido de tais frases, veio alguns palavrões que ninguém nunca ousaria imaginar saindo da boca de tão distinta dama. Hitoshi parecia mais assustado com a atitude da prima do que com a possibilidade de ser morto. Já o youkai-líder continuou calmo - pelo menos externamente.

Após o desabafo de Aya, a sala caiu em silêncio. Ninguém ousou sequer respirar um pouco mais rápido. Todos sabiam o que aconteceria a seguir. Contudo, antes que o Lorde acabasse com aquilo pessoalmente, um assovio admirado foi ouvido. Depois, passos lentos ecoaram pela sala. Como estava imobilizada por Mirai, Aya só conseguiu ver o rosto do intruso quando este parou em sua frente, olhando-a com surpresa. Era uma youkai fêmea. Sua semelhança com o ser sentado alguns metros atrás dela era assustadora, todavia, diferente do que aconteceu antes, a beleza daquela criatura conseguiu atraí-la imediatamente.

\- Shippou-chan tinha razão, você é muito bonita - disse a youkai. Sua voz era doce, porém firme. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar pelo elogio repentino, o que só piorou quando ela sorriu largamente, dizendo: - Ele só esqueceu de mencionar que também é burra.

E com aquela frase, o encanto se quebrou.

Aya não gostava mais dela.

* * *

Tantos séculos haviam se passado que ela já não se lembrava mais da aparência de sua mãe.

"Rin era muito bonita", dizia Kagome, sua mãe adotiva, sempre que lhe questionava a respeito. "E uma humana, assim como eu."

Durante sua vida, Yuki teve duas mães. Diferente de si mesma, que possuía sangue youkai correndo em suas veias, ambas eram humanas. Então não era realmente uma surpresa que ambas já estivessem mortas.

Teve duas mães e as duas morreram.

Como se isso já não fosse o bastante, simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar da fisionomia de uma delas. Da primeira, a que tinha lhe trazido ao mundo.

Às vezes sonhava com ela. Mas os sonhos eram tão dolorosos, tão sufocantes, que passou a considerá-los pesadelos.

Estava tendo um pesadelo naquele momento. E, como o esperado, doía.

No começo, tudo era branco. E então, havia cor. Cores lindas por todos os lados. Dotada de super sentidos, pôde ver o desabrochar de uma flor em câmera lenta.

Era um belo espetáculo.

De repente, foi tomada por uma onda avassaladora de... De o quê mesmo? Não soube nomear o sentimento. Tudo o que sabia é que era bom, e que precisava compartilhá-lo com alguém.

Por isso, correu. Correu por entre as flores daquele imenso jardim, seus pés afundando na grama molhada pelo orvalho da manhã. Correu até alcançar um castelo, e, quando o alcançou, correu por entre os corredores sabendo exatamente para onde estava indo, e encontrando exatamente quem procurava: sua mãe.

Embora não se recordasse da aparência de sua progenitora, sabia que era ela devido ao sentimento que ecoava dentro de si; um sentimento agridoce, bom e ruim. Sempre que a via em seus sonhos, sua mãe estava envolta em uma aura branca, emanando uma energia calorosa, extremamente confortável.

A pequena hanyou que costumava ser parou por um segundo, sem fôlego diante de tal esplendor.

_Magnífica!_

Tamanha luz poderia iluminar mundos inteiros. Ela era o sol, sem dúvidas quanto a isso.

Passado o momento de encanto, Yuki aproximou-se, tencionando segurar a mão de sua mãe a fim de guiá-la até as flores. Foi então que um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou pelo local, fazendo-a tapar os ouvidos e fechar os olhos em reflexo. Quando o som cessou e ela reabriu os olhos, continuou na escuridão.

O sol havia parado de queimar.

Desesperada, andou às cegas, procurando ajuda, gritando por sua mãe e pai. Contudo, só uma pessoa veio por ela. E, infelizmente, era a pior pessoa possível.

Novamente, Yuki perdeu o fôlego. Mas dessa vez não devido a uma bela visão, e sim pela força de um golpe dado direto em seu estômago. A dor foi tamanha, que perdeu a consciência. Mas não antes de sentir um nova dor, tão aguda quanto a primeira, em seu braço esquerdo.

Pôde senti-lo queimar.

Mesmo que em alguma parte de sua mente estivesse ciente de que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo, doeu.

Doeu demais.

Doía tanto que começou a se debater, tentando desesperadamente fugir da dor. Fugir não apenas da dor física, não apenas do ferimento no braço; ela queria, precisava, fugir da dor emocional. Daquela dor causada pela escuridão, pelo abandono, pela aterradora sensação de estar totalmente, completamente sozinha no mundo.

Ah... Realmente odiava sonhar com sua mãe.

\- Yuki-sama! Acorde!

Acordou emitindo um rosnado assustador. Tinha começado a transformar-se enquanto ainda dormia. Com um movimento rápido, subjugou aquela que seus sentidos interpretaram como "inimigo", prendendo-a embaixo de seu corpo. Suas garras estavam fincadas nos braços da pessoa, segurando-a, enquanto suas presas pairavam a milímetros de distância da garganta da pobre criatura. Criatura esta que mantinha-se imóvel. Tal obediência diante de seu óbvio poder, agradou seu lado territorial, acalmando-lhe um pouco.

Assim que seus olhos vermelhos começaram a focar-se, voltando para a cor natural, notou algo interessante: aquele era um belo pescoço.

O cheiro agradável que a pele preta emitia, fazia-na ter ganas de acomodar-se na curva sinuosa entre o pescoço e o ombro, para assim poder intoxicar-se livremente com tal delicioso aroma.

Ah, agora sabia exatamente quem estava ali.

Não pôde evitar que um sorriso malicioso pintasse seus lábios. Aquela belezinha tinha levado quase um século para ser conquistada. E tinha feito valer cada maldito segundo...

Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ela, sentindo que as coisas já estavam sob controle, fez um movimento para tentar escapar de seu aperto.

Yuki a pressionou ainda mais.

\- O que eu falei sobre me chamar de "sama" em minha própria cama? - perguntou, traçando uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço esguio.

Tão suave!

Há quanto tempo elas estavam ali mesmo? Um dia? Dois? Não importava realmente. Não quando ainda faltava tanto para que ela se sentisse saciada.

\- Contraditório... Você pareceu gostar quando lhe chamei assim ainda há pouco, Yuki-sama - a mulher sussurrou ao seu ouvido em um sopro sedutor.

\- Ei! Eu sou uma fêmea! Tenho direito de ser contraditória! - defendeu-se, finalmente erguendo-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

Aqueles olhos...

Eram a parte mais bonita dela. Amendoados como o doce que os humanos chamavam de chocolate.

Akane era uma das youkais mais lindas que Yuki havia tido o prazer de conhecer. E de levar para sua cama...

\- Gosto dos seus olhos - confessou. Porém, antes que ela interpretasse erroneamente suas palavras, completou: - Também gosto dos seus seios. Mas nada supera suas pernas, longas e grossas, enroladas ao meu redor...

Conforme ia falando, suas próprias pernas saiam de cima das dela, deixando-a livre para agir. E ela agiu, prontamente rodeando sua cintura com aquelas belas pernas, do jeito que gostava.

\- Hummm... Diga-me, do que mais você gosta, Yuki?

O tom sedutor que Akane usou para dar ênfase ao seu nome arrepiou-lhe dos pés até às orelhas sensíveis em sua cabeça. Entretanto, quando estava prestes a respondê-la, continuando assim aquele perigoso jogo de gato e rato, uma voz conhecida soou à porta de sua casa:

\- Yuki!

A próxima coisa que pensou é que adoraria matar seu tio postiço, Shippou, com requintes de crueldade.

\- Shhh - sussurrou para Akane, quando esta fez menção de se levantar. - Finja que não estamos aqui.

\- Eu posso ouvir você, sabe disso, não é?

\- Então vá à mer...

\- É sobre Sesshoumaru-sama - interrompeu-a com a voz séria.

O tom de Yuki também demonstrava seriedade ao respondê-lo:

\- Você realmente quer estragar meu dia, não é Shippou?

Ele não contra-argumentou, mas ela não esperava que fizesse. Um silêncio incômodo se apossou da pequena cabana, até ser quebrado por Akane, segundos depois.

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir mesmo - disse ela. - Minhas clientes devem estar sentindo falta da minha simpatia.

Levantando-se, ela depositou um curto beijo em seus lábios, o qual Yuki retribuiu com vontade. Sentia-se mal pela forma como o encontro delas havia terminado, então, com aquele beijo, deixou claro que voltariam a se ver.

Observou, sentada na cama, Akane recolher o que sobrou de suas roupas do chão e vesti-las. Assim que ela saiu pela única porta da cabana - tentando ajeitar os lindos cabelos crespos com os dedos das mãos -, Shippou entrou, com um semblante culpado.

\- Kitsune - cumprimentou, não se importando em mascarar sua raiva.

\- Você poderia vestir uma roupa? - pediu, mas foi taxativamente ignorado. Yuki continuou imóvel na cama, nua em pelo. Revirando os olhos pela rebeldia dela, prosseguiu: - Sinto muito, certo? Mas é realmente urgente!

\- Então não enrole - resmungou, ranzinza.

Suspirando, Shippou foi direto ao ponto:

\- Ontem depois do almoço, nove humanos foram pegos dentro da fronteira. Nesse momento estão sendo levados para ele.

Yuki remexeu-se, inquieta. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

\- Você é idiota? Por que deixou isso acontecer?

\- Eu não pude impedir! Essa é minha semana de folga, sabia? Outros os acharam e prenderam imediatamente. Na verdade, eles tiveram sorte de seu pai só tê-los convocado essa manhã. Isso nos dá algum tempo.

\- Não pretendo sair daqui - decretou, voltando a deitar-se.

Não era a primeira vez que humanos, curiosos demais para sua própria saúde, aproximavam-se de Edras. Entretanto, era a primeira vez que um deles de fato invadia a fortaleza. Normalmente Shippou e ela, ou alguém de sua confiança, os barrava antes que tivessem a oportunidade.

O que a levava à seguinte questão: como diabos eles entraram ali? E, por Deus, como chegaram tão longe em suas terras sem serem devorados pelas criaturas que ali habitavam? Não que isso fosse de muita importância agora. Se eles tinham sido levados para ele, já devia ser tarde demais. Não poderia ajudá-los.

Bem, Shippou parecia ter uma opinião contrária a esse respeito.

\- Como assim não?! - bradou, chocado. Sempre pôde contar com Yuki em situações como aquela. - Você sabe que Sesshoumaru-sama irá matá-los!

Sim, ela sabia. Seu odioso pai parecia ter algum tipo de aversão à vida no geral, mas principalmente àqueles que perturbavam sua tão preciosa paz.

\- Exatamente! Eles já devem estar mortos nesse momento! Por que eu me levantaria da minha cama e sairia do conforto da minha casa para ver algo assim?!

Shippou bufou, irritado. Sabia que seria difícil convencê-la - para a Yuki era preferível morrer à ter que tolerar a presença do pai por muito tempo.

Passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Aquela situação toda era muito problemática. Se ao menos ele não estivesse de folga no dia anterior... Se bem que não era sua culpa! Como iria adivinhar que alguns idiotas invadiriam Edras bem quando ele não estava olhando?!

Olhou bem para youkai à sua frente. Ela estava tão crescida! Infelizmente, sua teimosia também só cresceu com o tempo... Sem alternativas, apelou:

\- Tem uma humana muito bonita entre eles...

Sabia que era jogo sujo, mas estavam ficando sem tempo, e, se havia algo em Yuki maior do que sua teimosia, esse algo era a paixão que a youkai nutria por outras fêmeas.

Ela pôs-se a rir ao ouvir seu comentário.

\- Ah, Shippou-chan... - enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu de seu olho esquerdo - você não viu quem acabou de sair daqui? Acha mesmo que eu iria mudar de opinião por causa de uma humana supostamente "muito bonita"? - Fez aspas com os dedos.

Shippou nada respondeu. Sabia que seu silêncio atiçaria a curiosidade dela muito mais do que descrições detalhadas de como a mulher em questão era.

Dito e feito.

\- Assim, só por curiosidade - começou a falar, amaçando o lençol com os dedos -, bonita quanto?

\- Veja você mesma.

\- Hai, hai! - exclamou, levantando-se. - Você venceu, eu vou!

\- Ei! E sua roupa?! - perguntou quando a viu encaminhar-se, enrolada somente em um lençol, para a saída.

\- Não temos tempo para isso! - retorquiu saindo porta afora. - Eu guio! - avisou, já montando no dragão de Shippou. - Olá, Kuroo, como vai?

Quis ralhar com ela por agir como se fosse dona de Kuroo, mas não havia tempo para aquilo. Sendo assim, somente montou no animal e deixou que Yuki guiasse.

Sobrevoaram toda a área da cidade de Edras, vendo vários de seus companheiros youkais lá embaixo, cuidando de suas próprias vidas. A viagem não demorou muito, apesar de Yuki morar no extremo oposto do castelo. O problema era que tinham perdido muito tempo conversando. Temia que já fosse tarde demais.

Felizmente, não era. Mas estava quase.

Assim que pousaram no pátio arruinado do Castelo de Edras, deixando Kuroo junto aos outros dois dragões que ali estavam, Yuki adentrou o local. Enquanto andava apressada, ia arrumando o lençol em seu corpo de forma que se parecesse com um vestido. Shippou observava-a em silêncio. Sabia que aquilo era apenas uma tentativa de não prestar atenção às mudanças ao redor.

E como haviam mudanças!

O castelo, outrora tão bonito e bem-cuidado, estava caindo aos pedaços. O descaso com o lugar ficava evidente conforme avançavam pelos corredores e viam os móveis cheios de poeira, aranhas enormes tecendo suas teias no teto, trepadeiras cobrindo as paredes...

Rin odiaria aquilo.

Suspirou quando chegaram em seu destino: a sala do Trono. Não gostava de ir ali, mas às vezes - quando era convocado ou quando necessitava reportar algo com urgência - era obrigado. Aquela sala tinha sido construída anos depois de o castelo ser finalizado e era o único cômodo que Sesshoumaru permitia que limpassem - talvez porque fosse ali que ele passasse a maior parte do tempo e nem mesmo um Dai-Youkai suportasse viver em meio ao lixo.

A porta de madeira estava fechada, então, teoricamente, eles não poderiam ouvir o que era dito lá dentro. Todavia, podiam. E não só porque a audição youkai era bem melhor que a dos humanos... Alguém estava gritando. Uma mulher, pelo tom de voz.

O fato de que alguém estava gritando na presença de seu pai já era o suficiente para surpreender Yuki, mas quando ela entendeu o que estava sendo dito, ao berros, para ele...

Wow!

Quando a pessoa parou de xingar e o silêncio voltou a reinar no castelo, deu-se conta de que era hora de agir. Abrindo ambos os lados da porta, entrou na sala, soltando um assovio admirado.

O local em si continuava o mesmo de sempre: uma sala ampla, ocupada somente por um trono feito de ossos - ossos reais, até onde sabia - em cima de uma elevação no chão. O trono ficava na direção exata da porta, como se Lorde Sesshoumaru estivesse à espera de algo - ou alguém, quem sabe. Na parede atrás do trono, duas espadas cruzadas. Em ambos os lados delas havia uma tocha, as chamas queimando tão fracamente que quase não ofereciam luz o suficiente para iluminar a sala. Não que um youkai precisasse de tais artifícios para enxergar, mas...

Assim que entrou na sala, todos os olhares - com exceção da humana que era segurada firmemente por Mirai - voltaram-se para ela. Até mesmo o dele. Porém, Yuki o ignorou, focando toda sua atenção na criatura escandalosa.

Caminhou a passos lentos até Mirai, parando em frente a ele. Entre os braços do youkai havia uma mulher. Olhou-a atentamente e, para a sua surpresa, a humana sustentou seu olhar. Ela era pequena, magra, seus curtos cabelos eram da mesma cor castanho escuro que seus olhos puxados. Aqueles olhos... Eles revelavam tamanha vivência que Yuki não se atreveria a dar menos de 30 anos para ela.

Teve vontade de sorrir. Ela era realmente linda!

\- Shippou-chan tinha razão, você é muito bonita! - disse. Não conseguiu conter seu sorriso ao vê-la corar. - Ele só esqueceu de mencionar que também é burra.

Yuki adorou assistir o encanto sumir da expressão dela, cedendo lugar à indignação.

Era oficial: a humana não gostava mais de sua pessoa.

* * *

_**Notas do Autor**_: gostaram? a filha do sesshoumaru é bem saidinha, né? a imagem que eu usei para representar ela é de um cosplay da teresa de claymore. realmente acho as duas bem parecidas fisicamente.

eu disse que ia demorar para os personagens fixos de inuyasha aparecerem, mas nem demorou tanto. isso pq eu juntei dois capítulos que já estavam prontos e transformei em um só kk

mas enfim, deixem seus comentários, quero saber a opinião de vcs! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ele só esqueceu de mencionar que também é burra."_

Burra... A palavra continuava a se repetir em sua mente em um loop infinito, deixando-a cada vez mais zangada.

\- Burra? - repetiu, oferecendo à youkai a oportunidade de retratar-se.

Ela não o fez. Na verdade, ratificou suas palavras anteriores ao dizer:

\- Exato. A não ser, é claro, que você prefira ser chamada de suicida...

A forma como ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente enquanto ostentava um sorriso sarcástico fez Aya perguntar-se se aquela era outra forma de distinguir os youkais. Seriam metade deles desbocados como ela enquanto a outra metade era apenas sem escrúpulos como o youkai sentado no trono?

\- Eu não sou burra - defendeu-se pateticamente.

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém aqui está te jugando! - Ela sorriu mais abertamente, como se estivesse se divertindo muito. - Nós nunca esperamos muita coisa de vocês humanos!

\- Eu não sou burra! - retrucou, mais enfaticamente.

Sabia que estava fazendo papel de boba, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Podia estar em uma situação complicada, mas ainda era uma princesa! Ainda que aquela youkai não lhe devesse obediência devido sua posição social, ela era claramente mais nova e por isso lhe devia o mínimo de respeito! O que havia de errado com aquela raça?!

\- Certo, tudo bem - a outra concordou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de defesa -, você não é burra. Nessa caso, vamos dizer apenas que sua decisão de invadir as terras de uma raça desconhecida e então amaldiçoar o líder dela não foi uma grande demonstração de inteligência da sua parte. Novamente, sem julgamentos!

\- Você...

Não a suportava. Podia conhecê-la há menos de cinco minutos, mas já tinha certeza disso. Odiava pessoas como ela, que encontravam no ato de zombar dos outros uma fonte inesgotável de prazer. A pior parte é que nem sequer podia discordar dela. Ter ido até ali tinha sido a decisão mais estúpida que já tomou em sua vida e, pelo andar da carruagem, teria que pagar por esse erro fatal com a mesma.

Porém, antes que a situação chegasse a esse ponto, eles teriam de ouvi-la.

\- Você - repetiu - faz alguma ideia do que está acontecendo lá fora? Algum de vocês, escondidos nessa fortaleza há tantos séculos, faz ideia da atual situação do mundo lá fora?

Sentiu o aperto de Mirai sobre si afrouxar conforme ia falando, até que o youkai a soltou de uma vez. Ele não se afastou, no entanto. Talvez temesse que ela atacasse mais alguém, embora soubesse que uma humana não seria páreo para nenhum deles.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar: vocês têm se matado mais rápido do que conseguem se procriar?

A youkai antes tão cheia de humor tinha assumido uma expressão séria.

\- Há uma guerra...

\- Houve outras antes.

\- À nível mundial...

\- Duas, se não me engano.

\- Tem durado há nove anos...

\- Conheço uma que durou mais.

\- Estamos sendo destruídos! - exclamou, perdendo a paciência. - Quase metade da população japonesa pereceu, países inteiros sumiram do mapa! Como pode agir tão friamente?!

\- Já se perguntou porque nossa raça vive escondida, como você mesma disse, em uma fortaleza? - perguntou, curvando-se para ficar da mesma altura dela e poder olhá-la nos olhos. - Por que uma raça tão poderosa como a youkai virou apenas lenda para assustar crianças humanas ou divertir os adultos em festivais estúpidos?

Embora tentasse, Aya não conseguiu evitar sentir-se intimidada. É claro que já havia se questionado sobre aquilo. Milhares de vezes.

\- Sim...

\- E à que conclusão chegou?

\- As histórias dizem...

\- Esqueça as histórias. Conheço todas e a maioria delas não fazem sequer sentido. Eu quero saber a sua opinião. O que levaria uma raça tão poderosa a apagar a sua própria existência do mundo?

Aya ficou em silêncio. Não por desconhecer a resposta, mas porque esta havia tornado-se vergonhosamente óbvia. O quê além da necessidade de sobreviver levaria alguém a viver em uma fortaleza, escondidos do resto do mundo?

Percebendo que não receberia resposta, a youkai prosseguiu:

\- Houve um tempo em que os youkai dominavam o mundo. Mas então um de nós teve um dia ruim e decidiu exterminar a própria raça. - Ela soou amarga, como se ainda não tivesse perdoado o responsável por aquilo. - O que sobrou de nós está aqui. Edras se tornou nosso refúgio quando vocês, humanos, assumiram o nosso lugar como raça dominante na Terra.

Espiando por sobre os ombros dela, Aya notou que o youkai-líder continuava na mesma posição de quando eles haviam adentrado a sala. Seria realmente ele o genocida? Tudo levava a crer que sim. Entretanto, tinha algo a incomodando em tudo aquilo. Uma certa ironia que, de todos os anos em que conhecia aquela história, havia notado somente agora: se ele tinha tentado exterminar a própria raça, como acabou se tornando o líder dela?

De repente, o olhar dele se fixou no dela; firme e assustador. Contudo, quando ele falou, suas palavras não foram para Aya e sim para a youkai à sua frente:

\- General Yuki, você não deveria revelar tanto à intrusos.

Então o nome dela era Yuki... Uma general, hein? Não estava esperando por isso.

\- Do quê importa? Eles não vão sair daqui, não é mesmo?

Ou por aquilo.

Então aquele seria realmente o fim para eles?

\- Quer dizer que não está aqui para intervir pela vida dos humanos? - perguntou.

Aquela que agora sabia chamar-se Yuki permaneceu em silêncio. Talvez estivesse sopesando suas opções. Matar os invasores e preservar o segredo sobre a existência de sua raça ou salvá-los e ter de lidar com as consequências disso mais tarde?

Antes que ela pudesse se decidir por abandoná-los à própria sorte, Aya disse:

\- Eu sei porquê vocês vivem aqui!

\- Sabe?

\- Não é difícil imaginar o que aconteceu depois, quando os humanos descobriram que vocês já não eram mais a maioria. Você disse que não devo levar em consideração as histórias que ouvi sobre a sua raça, então eu não vou. Não preciso. Posso não saber muito sobre vocês, mas conheço a minha raça o suficiente para afirmar: humanos são vingativos. Tenho certeza que eles... que _nós_ temos uma parcela de culpa no que se refere ao seu confinamento.

\- Não seja prepotente, humana! - exclamou Jaken, indignado por seu comentário. - Como se seres tão inferiores como vocês fossem páreos para nós!

\- Mas ela tem razão, não tem, senhor Jaken? - Yuki inclinou levemente sua cabeça, como se analisasse os fatos. - Humanos por si só nunca poderiam ser comparados a vocês ou a mim, mas, juntos, eles são capazes de coisas terríveis. - Dirigindo-se novamente à humana, completou: - Você está certa: nós criamos esse lugar para nos proteger de uma provável extinção. Foi necessário para nossa sobrevivência. E não há covardia alguma em querer sobreviver, então, por favor, meça suas palavras da próxima vez.

Aya sentiu seu rosto esquentar devido à vergonha. Em sua raiva, tinha insinuado que os youkais viviam escondidos como covardes, enquanto o resto do mundo ardia em uma guerra sem fim, sendo que ela própria desejava poder encontrar uma fortaleza como aquela para proteger aos seus e a si mesma. Uma grande hipócrita, era o que ela era.

\- Sinto muito - pediu, sincera. - Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, deixei que a raiva me dominasse. Sei exatamente como é estar disposta a sacrificar tudo pela possibilidade de sobrevivência. Na verdade, é justamente por isso que eu es... que nós estamos aqui: porque chegamos ao limite. Estamos sendo massacrados e não há rotas de fuga, exceto... Edras.

Permitiu-se respirar fundo por um momento. Sabia que tinha conquistado a atenção de todos os presentes, mesmo que seus olhos não se desviassem dos da youkai. Aquele era o momento de explicar o porquê de estarem ali, e então... aguardar a decisão deles.

Foi mais difícil do que imaginou, mas finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para dizer:

\- Nós estamos aqui para pedir a ajuda de vocês, youkais. _Por favor, salvem os humanos._

* * *

Ela era surpreendentemente sincera para uma humana, foi o que Yuki pensou durante toda aquela conversação. Embora tivesse chamado-a de burra e suicida, sabia que ela não era nenhum dos dois. A pobre humana apenas estava desesperada. Por qual outra razão teria vindo até eles?

Yuki não era tola, sabia desde o início qual era a intenção dela, mas, ainda assim, sentiu-se surpresa por ouvi-la pedir ajuda tão... _descaradamente_. Como se não tivesse acabado de ouvir que a raça dela tinha culpa no atual isolamento do que restou dos youkais...

Conseguiu conter uma risada à tempo, mas sabia que seus lábios crispados tinham deixado claro seu divertimento. Ela era realmente engraçada! Se o resto de seu grupo fosse como ela, não faria mal algum deixá-los vivos.

\- Certo, então.

Pigarreou, tentando recompor-se. Agora que tinha decidido-se, vinha a parte mais difícil: convencer aquele cara.

Ainda de costas para seu pai, disse:

\- Acredito que eles não representam perigo.

\- Você acredita?

Ele soou calmo, como sempre. Não parecia nem um pouco alterado com o fato de estar revendo a filha depois de alguns anos.

Yuki gostaria de ser tão insensível quanto ele...

\- Sim.

\- Então por que não diz isso olhando para mim? Acaso teme este Sesshoumaru?

\- Temor não é exatamente o que eu sinto... - debochou, virando-se para ele finalmente.

\- Yuki... - alertou Jaken, sempre preocupado com a possibilidade dela irritar o pai além do limite.

\- Nesse caso... Aproxime-se.

"Se você não me teme, então aproxime-se", era o que ele dizia. Não era uma ordem, estava mais para um desafio. E ela o odiou ainda mais por isso. Se fosse uma ordem, poderia descumpri-la, como já fizera antes, mas um desafio? Não iria permitir que aquele sujeito pensasse que ela sentia qualquer coisa além de desprezo por ele.

Erguendo seu queixo, deu quatro passos determinados até ele e parou em frente ao trono. Não deixou emoção alguma transparecer conforme era examinada pelos olhos atentos do Dai-youkai, nem mesmo quando este assumiu um ar de decepção.

\- Vejo que esqueceu tudo o que aprendeu em suas aulas de etiqueta - comentou, analisando o desalinho de sua aparência.

Yuki cerrou os punhos àquilo. Um erro logo percebido por seu pai.

"Controle-se!", ralhou consigo mesma. Já havia passado da época de bancar a youkai revoltada há alguns séculos. Agora era a general de todo um exército e precisava portar-se como tal. Além do mais, tinha prometido à Shippou que o ajudaria a livrar a cara dos humanos invasores, o que não aconteceria se deixasse-se levar pelo rancor que sentia sempre que revia seu progenitor.

Com isso em mente, permaneceu em silêncio, apenas à espera de um novo comando.

\- Então você crê que esses humanos não sejam uma ameaça... - disse Sesshoumaru, redirecionando a conversa ao seu rumo original ao notar que a filha estava sob controle. - Deseja que eu os ajude?

\- O que eu desejo pouco importa, não é mesmo? No fim, a decisão final pertence ao senhor.

\- Correto. Mas este Seshoumaru não tem interesse em ajudar a raça humana, tampouco manter vivos aqueles que se atreveram a invadir minhas terras. O mais apropriado a fazer nessa situação seria matá-los e preservar, assim, o segredo sobre nossa existência.

\- Matá-los não será solução, pelo contrário.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Entre esses humanos está o Imperador do Japão. Duvido que eles tenham vindo para cá em segredo, isso seria burrice demais até para os padrões humanos. - Sorriu, debochada, olhando de esguelha para a humana que não gostava de ser chamada de burra. - Eles devem ter deixado ordens para que o governo ataque caso não voltem no tempo estipulado.

\- Nesse caso, mataremos todos.

\- E revelar não apenas ao Japão, mas também ao resto do mundo a nossa existência e localização? - questionou, irônica.

\- Você superestima os seres humanos.

\- E o senhor os subestima! - acusou. - Se eles souberem nossa localização, aqui será o novo laboratório de testes nucleares deles!

\- A barreira tem se mostrado extremamente eficiente nos últimos séculos, por que isso mudaria agora?

\- Ataques concentrados e contínuos poderiam ser o suficiente para rompê-la. Sim, não há como ter certeza disso, mas eu prefiro continuar no escuro do que ser bombardeada por mísseis.

\- Então o que sugere, general Yuki? - Sesshoumaru inquiriu, após um momento preso em pensamentos.

\- Que usemos essa oportunidade sabiamente...

\- E pensar que justo você iria querer arrastar os youkais para a guerra...

Àquilo um silêncio pesado se seguiu. Embora alguns dos presentes - os humanos - não tivessem entendido o significado daquele comentário, os demais o fizeram, pois conheciam o contexto que o envolvia. Yuki tinha sido a única a pedir ao pai que fornecesse abrigo aos youkais quando viver entre os humanos tornou-se um risco maior do que eles podiam tomar. O fato de que agora ela pedia que ele fizesse o oposto, permitindo que os youkais saíssem da fortaleza e lutassem em uma guerra, era no mínimo irônico.

\- Por que faz isso? - Sesshoumaru novamente questionou ao não receber resposta para o seu comentário. E antes que a filha pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, alertou: - Tenha o cuidado de pensar bem em sua resposta, general.

Yuki quase engoliu em seco, mas não o fez. Odiava aquela sensação de ter que pisar em ovos com alguém. Era um espírito livre! Acostumou-se a ser senhora de si mesma, a não dever nada para ninguém! Entretanto, quando tratava-se de seu pai, precisava moderar seu tom, seus modos, tudo o que a tornava quem ela era... Perto dele, seus piores defeitos afloravam e Yuki não gostava disso. Nem um pouco.

Todavia, naquele momento, precisava ignorar isso e dizer o que ele queria ouvir. Seu pai não aceitaria menos que a verdade absoluta. Ele quase nunca tinha a chance de impor seu poder perante ela, mas quando tinha aproveitava-se sem pensar duas vezes. Tinha de ser sincera. Uma resposta errada e todos estariam mortos.

Suspirando pesadamente, disse, por fim:

\- Porque também sou parte deles.

* * *

Aya estava extremamente confusa com aquela conversa.

De que barreira eles falavam? Por que aquela youkai se dirigia tão informalmente ao líder deles? E, acima de tudo, como poderia aquela criatura fazer parte dos humanos?

Sua vontade era fazer todas essas perguntas em voz alta, mas sabia que não era o momento certo. Talvez nunca fosse. O melhor era continuar em silêncio e aproveitar-se que alguém ali parecia disposto a ajudá-los, independente de por qual motivo. Só esperava que Hitoshi tivesse o discernimento de não revelar que eles haviam saído de Tóquio sem avisar a ninguém sobre onde estariam. Se pudessem sustentar aquele mal entendido só até saírem dali...

E pensar que tinha se ofendido por ter sido chamada de burra! Não ter preparado um plano B só provava o quão estúpida era! Mas agora já era tarde para arrependimentos. Só podia rezar para que tudo desse certo no final.

\- Yuki-hime! - Jaken exclamou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

_Hime?_

E agora mais essa... Aquilo não podia significar que ela era uma princesa, certo?

\- Não ouse se comparar novamente com aquela raça! - ele prosseguiu, brandindo seu estranho cajado. - Você pode ser teimosa, agressiva, promíscua, mal-educada, arrogante e nunca aceitar meus conselhos, mas nem mesmo você poderia ser comparada àquela escória!

De repente, o clima que estava pesado, devido à seriedade do assunto, mudou, tornando-se imediatamente mais leve. Após o comentário de Jaken, risadas puderam ser ouvidas. Mesmo Aya não pôde evitar esboçar um sorriso.

\- De fato, nem um pouco parecida! - zombou o youkai ruivo de antes.

\- Calado, Shippou! - Yuki gritou, claramente zangada. - E você, seu youkai raquítico, não tem mais algumas botas pra lamber?!

\- Ah, sua menina estúpida! Eu estou te defendendo e é assim que me agradece?!

\- Pois esse tipo de defesa não me interessa!

Ambos os youkais tinham dado alguns passos em frente, aproximando-se um do outro, e berravam, ignorando na presença de quem estavam.

Porém, logo eles foram lembrados.

\- Silêncio! - ordenou o líder que agora Aya sabia chamar-se Sesshoumaru.

Ao comando dele, todos calaram-se. Até mesmo as risadas cessaram.

Tendo todos voltado à seriedade de antes, ele prosseguiu:

\- Muito bem, general. Entretanto, se os humanos desejam ser salvos por este Sesshoumaru, eles que defendam a si mesmos. - Ajeitando-se no trono, mudou de posição pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa havia se iniciado. - Você disse que o atual Imperador do Japão está entre eles... Jaken, por que não fui informado que tínhamos uma visita tão ilustre em nossas terras?

O pequeno youkai verde empertigou-se, voltando para perto de seu líder com certo receio.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama, eu tentei avisá-lo, mas...

\- Quem? - interrompeu-o.

\- Ao senhor, é claro!

\- Qual dos humanos?

\- Ah! É claro, é claro! - exclamou, finalmente entendendo o que o outro youkai queria dizer. - Sumire, traga o humano até aqui! - ordenou.

Foi a vez de Aya empertigar-se ao ouvir aquilo. Temerosa, assistiu uma youkai de aparência estranha - a criatura era de baixa estatura, um pouco menor que a própria Aya, antenas erguiam-se de sua fronte, linhas roxas contornavam a pele exposta de seu corpo e algo semelhante a uma capa estendia-se de seus ombros - guiar Hitoshi até o trono. Quando seu primo passou por si, olhou-a com preocupação. Ele também entendia a importância daquele momento.

Desejou poder ir com ele, mas sabia que todos seus movimentos estavam sendo analisados e um passo em falso poderia significar o fim para ambos. Assim, continuou em seu lugar, rezando para que tudo desse certo.

\- Apresente-se, humano! - Jaken ordenou.

Pôde ver Hitoshi engolir em seco antes de aprumar-se e responder da forma mais confiante que conseguiu:

\- Sou Hitoshi Yamato, o atual Imperador do Japão.

Embora não tenha demonstrado, ficou surpresa pela economia de palavras que ele usou para apresentar-se. Em situações como aquela, onde dois monarcas se reuniam, era de praxe que introduções longas e cheias de floreios fossem feitas. Hitoshi estava realmente se esforçando para não ofender ao outro.

\- Agora vejo o porquê de o mundo humano estar em decadência. Seus novos líderes não passam de crianças que mal aprenderam a caminhar com as próprias patas.

Aya prendeu a respiração diante daquela ofensa. Esperava que o primo fosse mais forte que ela e mantive-se o controle mesmo após aquilo.

\- Infelizmente, o senhor tem razão. Humanos têm o péssimo hábito de confiar nas pessoas erradas, colocando-as em posições que não merecem ou estão aptas a ocupar. Contudo, garanto que idade pouco tem a ver com isso, considerando quem são os líderes das maiores potências do mundo.

\- Oh... - O youkai parecia surpreso por ter recebido uma resposta tão pacífica ao seu ataque. - Não faz muito tempo que ocupa a posição de Imperador, certo?

\- Não, senhor.

\- Acredita que isso o isenta dos erros cometidos por seus antecessores?

Hitoshi hesitou. Como não hesitaria perante aquilo? De fato, ele não havia feito nada que ajudasse a causar aquela guerra, entretanto... O que tinha feito para acabar com ela? Sua juventude não podia ser usada como desculpa já que durante toda sua vida foi educado para assumir o trono um dia.

Como responder aquilo?

\- Não, não isenta. Porém, acredito que estar aqui agora é prova o suficiente de minha vontade em consertar os erros de meus antecessores.

\- Você não pode salvar seu próprio povo... Que tipo de líder é você?

\- Do tipo humano - respondeu, um quê de amargura em sua voz.

O sentimento de não ser considerado o suficiente... Aya conhecia bem aquela sensação. Provavelmente era a única ali que conseguia ver além da postura calma e diplomata do primo. Hitoshi devia estar se sentindo humilhado.

Mas aquele era apenas o começo.

\- Humanos são realmente criaturas frágeis. A despeito do que minha general acredita, vocês não são fortes. Mesmos juntos, só podem resistir por um tempo limitado. Vocês têm prazo de validade... E o de alguns sempre se aproxima mais rápido que o dos demais.

Pela primeira vez, Aya sentiu algo além de indiferença naquele youkai. A cada momento que se passava, a certeza de que estava na presença do genocida, o protagonista de sua história de terror favorita, aumentava. Seu comentário deixava claro o desprezo que sentia pela raça humana, mas, talvez, o que ele realmente ressentisse fosse a fragilidade que uma humana em específico demonstrou, centenas de anos antes. E se esse fosse o caso, então aquele tal de Sesshoumaru ainda possuía emoções em algum lugar embaixo de toda aquela indiferença.

Ou não.

\- Por que eu salvaria uma raça tão inferior à minha?

\- O senhor quer saber o que tem a ganhar nos ajudando, certo?

Hitoshi parecia nervoso, como se lutasse para manter o controle sobre suas próprias emoções. Mais do que nunca Aya quis aproximar-se dele, alertá-lo para que se acalmasse. Ela mais do que ninguém sabia o quão perigoso podia ser perder o controle em uma situação tão delicada quanto aquela.

\- Tudo. Qualquer coisa que desejar. Somente peça e será seu - declarou.

\- Qualquer coisa? Você fala como se tivesse o mundo em suas mãos...

\- Aquele que sair vencedor dessa guerra de fato o terá.

\- Quer dizer o Imperador...

\- Exato.

\- Espere, Vossa Majestade... - tentou intervir, mas já era tarde.

Não houve tempo para dizer coisa alguma. Antes que pudesse, Hitoshi caiu na teia que aquele youkai vinha tecendo desde o início daquela reunião, sem que ninguém percebesse suas reais intenções.

Sentiu seu estômago afundar em uma terrível sensação ao ouvir as palavras seguintes do Lorde de Edras:

\- Entendo... Nesse caso, este Sesshoumaru não tem escolha a não ser vencer mais uma guerra. - Sorriu pela primeira vez, e Aya nunca havia presenciado algo mais assustador. - Fique tranquilo, humano, eu salvarei sua raça. E não apenas ela, também salvarei você.

\- O quê? Como assim? - Hitoshi perguntou, claramente confuso.

Seu pobre primo ainda não havia entendido.

\- Assim que tudo isto acabar, você estará livre de suas obrigações como Imperador, pois eu, Sesshoumaru, serei o único a reinar sobre estas terras.

Como sua mãe havia dito certa vez, todos os youkais, sem exceção, eram monstros.


	4. Chapter 4

Ele os havia arrastado para a lama. Aquela guerra podia ter sido a responsável por eliminar a maior parte de sua família, mas tinha sido ele, Hitoshi, quem bateu o último prego no caixão que enterraria a Dinastia Yamato de uma vez por todas.

Já não era mais o Imperador do Japão... E a culpa era inteiramente sua. Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu que ir até aquele ninho de cobras era uma boa ideia?! Apesar de amar e respeitar sua prima, ter ido até ali, guiando-se somente pelas palavras dela tinha sido estupidez. Ele, como o Imperador de uma grande nação, deveria ter tido mais discernimento! Fora educado durante toda sua vida para isso! E ainda assim não conseguiu perceber a aranha tecendo ardilosamente sua teia envolta dele...

Tudo tinha sido premeditado! Desde o momento que adentraram a sala do trono, tudo o que foi dito e feito, tinha sido friamente calculado para manipulá-lo e levá-lo àquele fim! Como pôde não perceber isso antes?! Era tudo tão óbvio! Aquele tal de Sesshoumaru nunca aceitaria ajudá-los sem receber algo em troca. Não aquele youkai. Não o genocida sobre o qual Aya havia falado. Seu maior erro foi acreditar que oferecer a ele riquezas e algum status seria o suficiente para satisfazê-lo... Pensou que os youkais podiam ser convencidos pelos mesmos métodos usados nos humanos, mas descobriu, tarde demais, infelizmente, que aquela raça era muito mais ambiciosa que a sua.

Um erro de julgamento que o atormentaria para sempre.

Talvez ter tido a posição de Imperador tomada de si não tivesse sido algo tão ruim assim no fim das contas...

Suspirou, pela enésima vez somente naquela manhã, em uma tentativa de criar coragem para sair do quarto que lhe foi gentilmente oferecido por seus anfitriões. Sim, agora ele e toda a comitiva imperial eram oficialmente hóspedes do Lorde de Edras. Por tempo indeterminado, ao que parecia.

\- Maravilha... - deixou escapar em um sussurro.

Revestindo a si mesmo com o pouco de dignidade que lhe havia sobrado, rumou até a porta do pequeno cômodo, abrindo-a e saindo em seguida.

Mal deu um passo porta afora e estacou ao ouvir certo comentário:

\- Humanos suspiram demais...

\- Deus! - exclamou, ao deparar-se com a dona da voz.

\- Não, youkai.

Hitoshi não soube como reagir àquilo. Tinha sido uma piada?

\- Certo...

\- Estou aqui para acompanhá-lo até a sala destinada às refeições - explicou. - Você demorou demais, então estamos atrasados.

\- Sinto muito, eu...

\- Não preciso de explicações. Apenas me siga - ordenou, pondo-se a caminhar a passos rápidos.

Ele ainda hesitou por alguns instantes antes de segui-la, mas acabou por obedecê-la. Que outra opção tinha?

Enquanto andava a bons dois passos de distância daquela criatura, ia analisando-a. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a ideia de que uma raça inteira existia em meio aos humanos sem que nenhum deles soubesse disso.

Youkais... Eles eram tão estranhos!

Aquela em específico possuía características físicas no mínimo curiosas. A começar pelo fato de que era roxa.

Quer dizer, sua pele era de um tom lilás claro, mas havia várias linhas roxas contornando todo seu corpo - bem, não podia dizer com certeza que aquelas marcas estavam por todo o corpo dela, mas era o que os curtos pedaços de panos que ela usava como roupa davam a entender. Honestamente, sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com o excesso de pele exposta da youkai, por isso resolveu focar sua análise em partes menos comprometedoras dela. Seu cabelo, por exemplo, era ondulado e mantido em um corte chanel, e, assim como seus olhos, eles eram de uma cor preta tão escura quanto uma noite sem estrelas. Mas, apesar disso, o contraste deles com o resto dela não era tão chamativo quanto poderia ser. Não quando havia antenas erguendo-se de sua testa, ou uma capa preta espessa grudada aos seus ombros.

Sumire... Se não se enganava, esse era o nome dela. Engraçado, ela era muito diferente da youkai que havia interferido por eles no dia anterior, Yuki. Isso o levava a crer que, assim como os humanos, a raça youkai também diferia muito entre si, sendo alguns deles mais semelhantes à monstros que outros.

De repente, ela se virou para ele, olhando-o com um olhar mortal que o fez interromper seus próprios passos.

\- A-algum problema? - perguntou, hesitante.

Quando pensou que ela pularia em cima de si num ataque furioso, ela disse somente:

\- Chegamos.

Foi quando percebeu que estavam parados em frente a uma grande porta, localizada em uma ala totalmente desconhecida. Droga... Tinha ficado tão distraído com seus pensamentos que esqueceu-se de gravar o caminho feito até ali. Um erro de principiante, já que em seus estudos havia aprendido que em situações como aquela um conhecimento apropriado sobre o território inimigo podia inverter o resultado de toda uma guerra.

\- Ah, certo... - respondeu, ainda na defensiva.

Tentou sorrir um pouco para amenizar o clima pesado que, por uma razão desconhecida a ele, havia se instalado entre os dois, mas a youkai não correspondeu. Ela apenas o olhou por alguns instantes e então abriu a porta, mantendo-a aberta para ele.

Foi só então que Hitoshi se deu conta que ela o olhava à espera que ele entrasse na sala, o que, devido ao seu nervosismo, acabou levando mais tempo do que o necessário.

Deus... Ele devia estar causando uma impressão e tanto naquela raça.

Apressado, adentrou o local. Tentou agradecê-la por tê-lo acompanhado, mas quando virou-se ela já havia fechado a porta; com força. Não teve tempo para refletir sobre a grosseria desnecessária dela, pois, no segundo seguinte, uma voz preocupada ecoou pelo cômodo:

\- Vossa Majestade!

Satoru aproximou-se dele a passos largos, preocupação por todo seu rosto. Não o via desde o dia anterior, então também esteve preocupado. Felizmente, a aparência de seu secretário deixava claro que ele tinha sido bem cuidado durante o tempo em que estiveram afastados. Se não isso, ao menos não o torturaram ou coisas do tipo, como temeu durante sua noite mal-dormida. Na verdade, olhando para eles agora, percebeu que todos os membros da comitiva imperial pareciam bem, na medida do possível. Perguntava-se se eles já haviam sido informados sobre o ocorrido...

\- Satoru-san... - cumprimentou, um tanto desanimado -, que bom que está bem.

\- Bem?! Como eu poderia estar bem?! Acabo de saber o que aqueles monstros querem obrigar o senhor a fazer!

\- Ah, o senhor já sabe... - constatou.

Olhou de canto para Aya, que sustentava o mesmo olhar deprimido desde que saíram da sala do trono, deixando a grandiosidade da Dinastia Yamato para trás. Provavelmente tinha sido ela quem revelou a nova realidade deles para seus companheiros de viagem. Gostaria que ela não o tivesse feito. A responsabilidade era dele, afinal.

\- É claro que sei! A maldita criatura que trouxe-me até aqui fez questão de gabar-se a respeito!

Ah, então não tinha sido ela...

Grato, olhou novamente para a prima, sorrindo-lhe. Esperava que o seu sorriso não tivesse parecido tão triste quanto o que ela lhe ofereceu em resposta.

\- Mas garanto ao senhor que isso não ficará assim! - Satoru prosseguiu, claramente revoltado. - Se aquele tal de Sesshoumaru acredita que por ser um humano o senhor é uma presa indefesa, ele logo mudará de ideia! O senhor nunca esteve e nunca estará sozinho!

\- Satoru-san... - Hitoshi soou surpreso, até mesmo emocionado pelas palavras de seu fiel companheiro, contudo, era preciso tirar quaisquer intenções de rebelar-se da mente dele. - Agradeço suas palavras, mas não há nada a ser feito com relação a esse assunto. Eu já não sou mais o Imperador do Japão. Embora eu acredite que meu título continuará a ser usado para fins políticos durante essa guerra, assim que ela acabar, tal mudança de monarcas se tornará oficial.

\- Como pode dizer isso com tamanha calma? - uma das parlamentares, uma mulher de meia idade, perguntou.

\- Sui Makishima-san, certo? - Ao receber um aceno de concordância, prosseguiu: - Espero que a senhora acredite em mim quando digo que parte meu coração ter que abrir mão da posição de Imperador. Não pelo status, é claro, mas porque essa posição tem sido da minha família por séculos e ser afastado dela assim... Nunca quis trazer tamanha desonra aos meus antepassados.

Cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar a emoção. Era difícil falar tão abertamente sobre a frustração que sentia no momento, mas devia aquilo aos seus súditos.

\- No entanto - continuou -, a situação em que nos encontramos atualmente exige medidas extremas. Embora pouco se fale a respeito, todos aqui sabem que o Imperador nada tem a ver com os assuntos políticos, servindo apenas como uma figura simbólica. Devido a isso eu sempre estive de mãos atadas, sendo obrigado a somente assistir enquanto outros tomavam decisões terríveis em nome do nosso amado país. Porém, agora, no momento em que mais precisamos, foi oferecido a mim a oportunidade de tomar uma decisão, uma decisão que pode salvar a raça humana da auto-destruição. Como eu poderia negar-me?

\- O senhor não deveria ser forçado a pagar um preço tão alto pelos erros dos outros, por nós... - Sawamura, um dos dois únicos parlamentares homens a integrarem a comitiva, disse, parecendo envergonhado.

\- Não se engane. Não faço isso por vocês somente - confessou. - Na verdade, estou sendo um pouco egoísta. Apenas um garoto querendo ser útil pela primeira vez em sua vida... - Riu, sem graça.

\- Waka-dono... - disse Satoru, surpreendendo Hitoshi ao chamá-lo por "jovem mestre". Faziam eras desde a última vez que tinha o chamado assim. Tal termo fez um sentimento nostálgico nascer no rapaz, mas este logo foi substituído por constrangimento quando o homem continuou a falar: - Não seja condescendente conosco, muito menos tente aparentar um egoísmo que não é natural de sua pessoa. Todos aqui sabem que se o senhor não tivesse aceito essa ideia estapafúrdia, nós estaríamos mortos agora. O senhor nos salvou, e por isso somos todos gratos.

O homem inclinou-se em uma profunda reverência, a qual foi imitada pelos demais presentes. Ainda tentou dizer que aquilo não era necessário, mas foi ignorado.

\- Mas não se preocupe, Vossa Majestade, seu sacrifício será momentâneo. Continuaremos com esse teatro, até que possamos sair daqui. E quando estivermos em nosso território...

\- Satoru-san! - Aya interviu, antes que ele pudesse terminar de expor seus pensamentos. - Creio que seja melhor o senhor guardar seus pensamentos para si mesmo. Lembre-se de onde estamos.

\- A senhorita está certa, Aya-sama - ele concordou. - Este não é um lugar apropriado para esse tipo de conversação. - Olhando-a com uma fúria má contida, acusou: - Só é uma pena que a senhorita não tenha tido tal discernimento antes de nos meter em tamanha confusão! Teria sido uma benção se tivesse feito uso de sua inteligência e medido os riscos antes de sugerir essa estupidez!

Para a surpresa de todos, Aya não retrucou como já tinha feito antes. Pelo contrário, apenas abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, e murmurou um "sinto muito". Naquele momento, Hitoshi percebeu que a culpa que ele sentia não podia se equiparar à que a prima carregava sobre os ombros. Embora não tivesse forçado ninguém, tinha sido ela a sugerir que eles fossem procurar a ajuda daquela raça - que, na época, nem mesmo ela sabia com certeza se existia ou não. Os pensamentos de autocomiseração que rondavam sua mente deviam ser os mesmos perturbando a paz dela.

\- Aya-nee-san... - chamou a atenção dela -, se você tem culpa por ter nos guiado até aqui, nós oito temos culpa por ter aceitado sua ideia mirabolante e eu, principalmente, tenho culpa por ter subestimado aquela criatura. As histórias que você nos contou sobre ele deviam ter sido o suficiente para fazer-me ficar alerta, mas eu decidi ignorá-las. Ingênuo, acreditei estar no controle da situação e bem... este é o resultado.

\- Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

\- Você viria mesmo assim - interrompeu-a.

\- Sim, mas sozinha. Não colocaria o senhor, nenhum dos senhores - olhou ao redor, nos olhos de cada um dos presentes -, nessa situação. Realmente, sinto muito.

\- A senhorita fez o que julgou ser necessário - disse Akemi, a mais velha do grupo. - Assim como nós, a senhorita sabe que qualquer coisa, mesmo a morte, seria mais honroso do que nos vendermos para os chineses, a escória que levou a maior parte da família Imperial desse mundo.

Um silêncio pesado apossou-se deles. As lembranças do atentado que matou o antigo Imperador, bem como seu irmão, cunhada e sobrinhos, retornaram com força total, trazendo de volta a indignação, raiva e pesar que sentiram na época.

Aya mal podia lembrar-se de quando descobriu o acontecido sem sentir as pernas tremerem e a bile subir até sua garganta. Se para ela ainda era tão doloroso mesmo após um ano ter se passado, só podia imaginar como era para Hitoshi, que perdeu não apenas seu tio, como seu pai, mãe e irmãos. Todos de uma vez só.

\- Haru Shinzou passou de todos os limites quando cogitou a hipótese de unir-se aos responsáveis por aquela tragédia - o outro rapaz chamado Denki concordou. - Se para evitar que isso ocorra eu tenha que sacrificar minha vida, que seja. Eu estava disposto a fazer justamente isso quando me ofereci para vir com vocês e ainda estou. Tenho certeza que os demais pensam como eu.

\- Hai! - os outros parlamentares concordaram em uníssono.

\- Pessoal...

\- Viu? Não tem com o que se preocupar! - garantiu, quando notou que a prima estava ficando emocionada demais para responder qualquer coisa. - Entramos nessa confusão juntos e sairemos juntos dela. Ouviu, Satoru-san?

Satoru suspirou longamente antes de acenar, concordando.

\- O senhor tem toda razão. - Virando-se para Aya falou: - Peço perdão por ter me exaltado, Vossa Alteza.

Se sua prima ia ou não aceitar as desculpas dele, Hitoshi ficou sem saber, pois, naquela hora, uma voz foi ouvida, chamando a atenção para si:

\- Humanos realmente suspiram demais.

* * *

Olhando na direção da porta, Aya avistou um grupo de youkais os encarando com expressões divertidas.

Eles lhe eram familiares: todos os quatro estiveram no fatídico encontro entre os humanos com o líder dos youkais. Embora agora, sob a intensa luz do dia que adentrava o cômodo pelas enormes janelas, eles parecessem ainda mais peculiares.

O youkai chamado Shippou era de longe o mais atraente para os padrões humanos. Sendo alto, com músculos que podiam ser notados mesmo através da roupa - uma camiseta azul e calça jeans preta, um tanto desbotada - que usava, longos cabelos ruivos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e olhos claros brilhantes, ele era a definição de "padrão". Se não fosse por suas orelhas pontudas, garras afiadas nas mãos, patas no lugar de pés e o fato dele possuir uma calda, ele faria muito sucesso entre os humanos.

Bobagem, ele faria sucesso mesmo com todos esses "atributos".

Em segundo vinha Yuki. A princesa-general possuía traços delicados que contrastavam com sua atitude desbocada e posição social. Era alta, embora menor que Shippou. Seus olhos eram castanhos claros, beirando o dourado - Aya tinha certeza que eles deviam parecer com mel derretido quando a luz do sol recaía sobre eles. Já seus cabelos eram brancos, lisos, e desciam até o meio de suas costas em cascatas. Honestamente, se não fosse pelas orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça, ela pareceria muito com uma humana comum que resolveu pintar o cabelo por diversão. No entanto, embora não houvesse nela o mesmo brilho chamativo que Shippou ostentava, ela continuava sendo belíssima. O que era quase um desperdício considerando o modo nada feminino com que se vestia e se portava.

Em terceiro lugar vinha Mirai e a youkai fêmea que tinha acompanhado Hitoshi até o trono no dia anterior, da qual não se recordava o nome. No quesito aparência, havia um empate técnico entre os dois. Não é que fossem criaturas horrorosas, cheias de deformidades, é só que... O brilho que deixava Shippou ainda mais encantador, tornava aqueles youkais assustadores. Eles não se pareciam nem um pouco com humanos e isso a assustava. Mirai até poderia ser considerado fofo se você gostasse de gatos - a pele cinza, as orelhas pontudas, a cauda bifurcada e a expressão rabugenta que os olhos amarelos ostentavam deixavam claro, junto com os bigodes, que ele era um nekomata -, mas a outra youkai... No dia anterior, havia achado-a somente esquisita, mas agora, vendo-a à luz do dia, sentiu medo dela. Bastante.

Contudo, esforçou-se para não deixar suas emoções transparecerem. Nenhuma delas. A partir daquele momento, demonstrações de fraqueza deveriam ser evitadas a todo custo.

Com isso em mente, respondeu ao comentário da youkai de aparência assustadora:

\- Humanos têm o hábito de suspirar quando estão frustrados com algo. Vocês não?

Tentou ser o mais simpática que pôde. Simplesmente não podia arriscar irritá-los. Não antes de estarem fora daquele lugar, no mundo humano, prontos para escaparem deles.

\- Na verdade, não - Yuki respondeu, intrometida. - Particularmente, tenho métodos mais interessantes para aliviar a frustração...

\- E ninguém quer saber quais são... - Shippou cortou a fala dela.

\- Como se já não soubéssemos... - zombou Mirai, revirando os olhos.

Yuki limitou-se a cruzar os braços e estalar a língua em desagrado. Pelo visto, eles não estavam errados em seus comentários...

Aquela cena deixou Aya confusa. Não podia negar que, apesar de suas aparências, as interações deles eram completamente normais - engraçadas até! - e esse quadro em nada tinha a ver com o modo que eles eram pintados nas lendas.

Se bem que o genocida fez jus ao que diziam dele... Mas seria certo julgar toda uma raça pelas ações de um só? Nesse caso, os humanos estariam perdidos...

Sem que se desse conta, já estava suspirando novamente, o que retornou a atenção dos youkais para ela de novo.

\- Continue suspirando assim e logo não sobrará nenhuma felicidade dentro de você - Yuki alertou.

\- Já devo ter excedido meus limites então... - respondeu, misteriosa.

A youkai olhou-a com curiosidade, mas não insistiu no assunto. Ao invés, mudou o rumo da conversa, dizendo:

\- Bem, já que vocês serão nossos hóspedes por tempo indeterminado, há certas coisas que precisam saber. Que tal conversarmos enquanto comemos? - sugeriu, indo sentar-se na longa mesa tradicional, onde o café da manhã estava posto.

Seus companheiros logo a acompanharam, indo sentar-se nas almofadas próximas a ela. Os humanos hesitaram, é claro, mas, assim que Aya tomou a frente, voltando a sentar-se no lugar que estava até Hitoshi chegar, eles criaram coragem e a imitaram.

Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, porém logo foi quebrado por Shippou. Assim como ela, ele também parecia interessado em manter as coisas em um nível amigável.

\- Certo... - começou ele -, acredito que um bom começo seria nos apresentarmos, já que a maioria de vocês não esteve presente na reunião de ontem.

Os parlamentares permaneceram quietos, apenas olhando uns aos outros e depois encarando Aya e Hitoshi em busca de orientação.

\- Tsc... Francamente, vocês humanos são tão... - Yuki resmungou, irritada. - Meu nome é Yuki, vocês podem me chamar de Yuki-sama ou de general se preferirem. Viram? É fácil! Apenas digam seus nomes!

Parecendo incomodado por ver a youkai zombar do nervosismo de seus companheiros, Hitoshi assumiu para si a responsabilidade de apresentar o grupo.

Levantando-se, disse:

\- Meu nome é Hitoshi Yamato, me chamem de Hitoshi, por favor. Estes são Aya Yamato, Satoru Matsumoto, Denki Yagami, Sui Makishima, Eiji Sawamura... - Conforme dizia os nomes, ia apontando para cada um deles, que apenas acenavam como forma de cumprimento. - Hanabi Minami, Naomi Yagi e Sayuri Yves.

Ao terminar de apresentá-los, voltou a sentar-se.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los - falou o youkai raposa, educado. - Meu nome é Shippou. Vocês podem me chamar, bem, de Shippou, acho... - Riu sem graça.

\- Ou de Shippou-chan! - sugeriu Yuki.

\- Shippou é o suficiente - respondeu sério, o que fez os demais youkais esboçarem sorrisos divertidos.

Ao que parecia, o youkai raposa possuía certos complexos...

\- Voltando ao assunto - ele continuou, como se nada tivesse sido dito -, deixe eu apresentar a vocês...

\- Podemos nos apresentar sozinhos - Mirai o interrompeu.

\- É, não somos filhotes que ainda não aprenderam a falar... - a youkai de aparência estranha concordou, sendo um pouco mais ácida em seu comentário.

\- Vão em frente, então.

\- Meu nome é Mirai, então vocês já sabem como devem me chamar.

\- Sucinto - Shippou aprovou.

\- Como sempre.

Tendo ele apresentado-se, só restava agora a youkai roxa, justo a qual Aya não recordava-se o nome.

Com um olhar e tom de voz entediados, ela disse:

\- Meu nome é Sumire. Prefiro que vocês humanos não falem comigo a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. Nesse caso, me chamem de Atlas.

\- Ruuuude! - acusou Yuki, enquanto tentava disfarçar sua gargalhada.

\- Certo... - Mesmo Shippou teve dificuldade para disfarçar seu divertimento com a excessiva sinceridade da, provavelmente, amiga. - Agora que todos nos apresentamos...

\- Espere! Eu tenho uma pergunta! - exclamou Yuki. Aprumando-se em seu lugar, ela apontou para Aya e Hitoshi, dizendo: - Vocês dois têm o mesmo sobrenome... Por quê? São irmãos?

Após ela ter chamado atenção para esse fato, todos os youkais pareceram interessados a respeito.

\- Não somos irmãos... - respondeu, olhando para o primo.

\- Casados, então?

\- O quê?! Claro que não! - soou horrorizada.

Só de pensar em Hitoshi sendo seu marido tinha vontade de vomitar. Eles podiam não ser irmãos, de fato, mas eram quase tão próximos quanto. Principalmente agora que eram a única família que tinham.

\- Eu não sei se deveria me ofender ou não com isso... - comentou Hitoshi, rindo.

\- Se não é isso, então por quê? - a youkai insistiu, muito interessada.

\- É comum humanos compartilharem o mesmo sobrenome, ainda que não possuam laços de sangue... - tentou desconversar. Não queria que aquela raça obtivesse essa informação. Só Deus sabe o que poderiam fazer com ela futuramente.

No entanto, Hitoshi parecia não ter a mesma preocupação.

\- Somos primos - revelou. - Mas a senhorita não está de todo errada, Yuki-san, pois considero Aya-nee-san como uma irmã mais velha. - Sorriu amoroso para a prima.

Aya sentiu-se na obrigação de retribuir tal sorriso. Embora tivesse havido um tempo em que ressentiu o nascimento do primeiro filho homem na família imperial depois de quarenta anos, tinha aprendido, conforme o observava crescer, a gostar dele. Hitoshi desde criança fora encantador, nunca deixando sua futura posição lhe subir à cabeça. Mesmo quando ele tornou-se de fato o Imperador, sua atitude para com ela e os que o cercavam não mudou. O fato dele ainda chamá-la por "nee-san" quando ela havia passado a tratá-lo por "senhor" provava isso.

\- _Sama _\- corrigiu Yuki. - E com "primos" você quer dizer...

\- Você não sabe qual o significado de primos? - Aya perguntou, surpresa.

\- Sinto muito, eu pensei que tivesse ficado claro que nós não tínhamos contato com os humanos até vocês chegarem aqui? - ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Bem, é que esses termos já existem há bastante tempo...

\- Não para nós - pontuou. - E então? O que significa?

\- Quando o irmão ou irmã de um dos seus pais tem um filho, você é primo dessa criança - explicou, da maneira mais didática que pôde. - No nosso caso, Hitoshi é filho do irmão de meu pai.

\- Entendo... Espere! Então você é uma princesa?! - exclamou, espalmando ambas as mãos na mesa, o que fez com que a louça tintilasse. Parecia realmente chocada.

Bem, quando soube que aquela criatura também possuía sangue real sentiu a mesma coisa...

\- Como chegou a essa conclusão? - Mirai inqueriu, achando graça de tal hipótese.

Aya sentiu-se ofendida. Será que era tão absurdo assim que alguém como ela fosse uma princesa?

\- Idiota, ela acabou de dizer! - Deu um cascudo no nekomata. - Eles são família e o garoto era um Imperador, ou seja...

Um som surpreso ecoou em uníssono pelo cômodo, mas isso não a incomodou tanto quanto o modo como a youkai se referiu à Hitoshi: "O garoto era o Imperador". Era, no passado. Aquilo significava que para os youkais a mudança já havia ocorrido. Enquanto os humanos mal tinham digerido aquilo, eles já viam o seu líder como o novo Imperador...

Alheios aos seus pensamentos, continuaram a discutir acerca de sua, agora ex, posição social.

\- E vocês diziam que nunca houve uma princesa tão desgraciosa quanto eu... - Yuki comentou, parecendo satisfeita.

\- E não há - afirmou Shippou.

\- Como não?! - a youkai exaltou-se. - Ela é uma princesa e tem a boca mais suja que um anão!

\- Pelo menos não tanto quanto você - ele se corrigiu, olhando Aya de forma analisadora.

Ela odiou ter causado tal impressão neles. Normalmente, era uma pessoa pacífica, embora, é claro, tivesse seus momentos de fúria. Era realmente uma pena que eles tivessem a conhecido justamente em um desses episódios...

\- Sinto muito pela impressão que causei a vocês - disse, tentando consertar ao menos um pouco a situação. - Acabei por deixar-me levar pelo momento...

\- Não se preocupe, todos aqui estão acostumados a xingar aquele cara. A única diferença é que fazemos isso mentalmente, para que ele não descubra e nos mate - zombou Yuki, arrancando alguns risos de concordância.

No entanto, houve alguém que não aprovou aquele comentário, por achá-lo muito desrespeitoso. Para a surpresa de todos, esse alguém era Hitoshi.

\- Não creio que essa seja a maneira correta de se referir ao líder de sua raça, muito menos ao seu próprio pai - ele admoestou, sério.

Um assunto delicado. Para ambos, aparentemente.

Aya e os demais presentes assistiram com uma apreensão crescente Yuki assumir uma expressão séria. Temiam que aquela conversa não acabasse de um modo agradável.

\- Como disse? - inquiriu em um tom debochado.

Hitoshi se remexeu em seu lugar, mas continuou a encarando fixamente. Ele não retiraria o que disse. Não com respeito àquele assunto.

Yuki apoiou as mãos contra a mesa, levantando-se em seguida. Chegou até mesmo a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas o quê exatamente eles não saberiam nem tão cedo, pois, naquele momento, alguém adentrou o cômodo em que estavam.

Afobado, o youkai de aparência similar à de Sumire disse:

\- General, nós temos problemas.

Nenhum deles sabia então, mas a notícia que o youkai trazia com ele mudaria o curso de tudo.

Aquele era o início do fim.

* * *

**_Notas do Autor:_** gostaram? cap focado nos personagens originais... estão gostando deles? já têm um favorito? me contem! bjs e até a próxima. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente tinham retornado para casa. Não, ainda não estavam em Tóquio, mas já tinham cruzado a fronteira que dividia os youkais dos humanos, o que já era um grande avanço.

Não demorou tanto quanto ela pensou que demoraria. Quer dizer, quinze dias haviam se passado desde que eles tinham abandonado Tóquio e saído naquela jornada estúpida e isso, devido as circunstâncias, poderia ser considerado um tempo relativamente grande. No entanto, tinham permanecido apenas dois dias no território de Edras, o que era pouco considerando que Aya chegou a acreditar que eles nunca mais sairiam de lá. Pelo menos não com vida.

Principalmente depois do que tinha acontecido...

Embora fosse de se imaginar que buscas seriam realizadas para encontrá-los, quando descobriu que os humanos invadiram as terras de Edras atrás deles, tinha entrado em estado de choque.

A notícia tinha os alcançado pela manhã, através de Kou, um dos youkais responsáveis pelo monitoramento da fronteira. Aparentemente, humanos haviam transpassado a cerca - a mesma com várias placas alertando o perigo que era seguir adiante - minutos antes.

Aquilo imediatamente chamou a atenção dos youkais, que levantaram-se de seus lugares em um pulo.

\- Quero detalhes, Kou! - exigiu Yuki, totalmente focada no novo assunto.

\- Estávamos monitorando a barreira, como de costume, quando o sinal foi emitido. Enviamos a patrulha mais próxima para averiguar e eles avistaram uma dúzia de humanos, todos armados adentrando nossas terras - explicou o youkai. - Estamos de olho neles, somente à espera de suas ordens, general.

Acenando, ela virou-se para Aya, séria, e perguntou:

\- O que significa isso?

\- Hã? - murmurou, confusa. - Como assim?

\- O prazo que vocês deram a eles já se encerrou? Por isso eles estão aqui?

\- Ah...

Aya tinha esquecido-se desse pequeno detalhe. Durante a reunião que tiveram com Sesshoumaru, havia deixado que os youkais acreditassem na existência de um plano B que, obviamente, não existia.

_"Embora agora pareça bem real.._."

Olhou para Hitoshi buscando alguma orientação, mas ele parecia mais perdido que ela. Já estava desesperando-se quando a mais improvável das pessoas interviu a seu favor:

\- Não - negou Satoru -, eles estão adiantados. O combinado era quinze dias, mas creio que não puderam mais aguentar de preocupação por Sua Majestade.

Yuki cerrou os olhos àquilo, se de suspeita ou por ter notado a provocação na voz dele, Aya não sabia dizer.

No entanto, se chegou a duvidar de algo, não deixou transparecer, dizendo apenas:

\- Entendo... Nesse caso, vocês terão de pará-los antes que eles se aproximem demais.

\- Yuki! Enlouqueceu?! - Shippou exclamou.

\- Não. Apenas acho que já que foram eles que causaram esse problema, nada mais justo que seja eles a resolverem.

Os dois se encararam por um instante, como se discutissem algo através de olhares. Interiormente, Aya questionava-se há quanto tempo eles se conheciam para poder ter aquele tipo de conversa. Já devia fazer anos...

De repente, Hitoshi desviou o olhar, negando com a cabeça.

Parecia que alguém tinha vencido aquela pequena batalha. E não havia sido ele.

\- Está bem - ele concordou. - Mas nós estaremos bem atrás de vocês, não se esqueçam disso.

Naquele momento, Aya interpretou tal aviso como uma ameaça, todavia, horas mais tarde, viu aquilo como uma benção, quase como um milagre.

\- Aya-nee-san?

O sussurro de Hitoshi lhe retirou de suas lembranças, trazendo-a de volta para a pequena casa que ocupavam temporariamente.

Não planejavam, ou melhor, não _podiam_ ficar muito tempo em um lugar só. Hitoshi e ela eram muito conhecidos e os youkais que os acompanhavam simplesmente não podiam ser avistados. Ainda não era hora para causar alvoroço revelando a existência de uma nova raça ao mundo.

A casa em que estavam tinha sido arranjada por Satoru, o menos conhecido, porém com mais conhecimento entre eles. Embora tivesse sido uma surpresa descobrir a quantidade de identidades falsas que o homem levava em seus pertences - devolvido a eles pelos youkais -, não podia negar que estava grata por aquilo. Graças a ele e seu plano de viajarem à noite enquanto descansavam de dia, tinham conseguido vencer boa parte do caminho até Tóquio em segurança.

Suspirou, agradecendo internamente por pelo menos aquilo estar ocorrendo como o planejado.

\- O que foi? - respondeu ao chamado do primo.

\- Estamos nos preparando para seguir viagem... Já comeu?

\- Sim - disse, embora só tivesse comido uma fruta durante o dia inteiro.

\- Você está bem? - questionou em um sussurro.

Agora... como responder aquilo? Sim, ela estava bem. Não tinha comido, mas não estava com fome. Também não tinha dor, embora o cansaço da viagem estivesse começando a afetá-la. No geral, estava bem. E talvez o problema fosse justamente esse. Depois do que tinha acontecido quatro dias antes, tinha todos os motivos para não estar se sentindo bem e ainda assim...

\- Eu não sei - confessou. - Acho que ainda estou em choque com tudo isso...

Sentando-se ao seu lado no chão de madeira, ele disse:

\- Eu também não entendo, Aya... Por quê?

Por quê? Bem, essa parte parecia bem óbvia para ela, mas não o julgava por ainda não ter entendido. Hitoshi tinha o dom de sempre esperar o melhor das pessoas, por isso era mais difícil para ele acreditar.

Acreditar que tinham sido traídos.

Novamente, foi tragada para dentro de suas memórias, para o dia em que quase perdeu a vida.

Após a decisão de Yuki, Hitoshi e Aya tinham sido obrigados a seguir em direção à entrada de Edras. Apesar dos apelos de Satoru, apenas os dois receberam permissão para sair de onde estavam - onde quer que isso fosse. Novamente vendados, usaram o mesmo "transporte" para seguirem viagem - uma muito mais longa dessa vez. Em parte porque o caminho era realmente mais longo, mas também porque a guia da vez era uma completa desequilibrada.

\- Pare com isso! - gritou desesperada quando Yuki fez uma nova pirueta no ar.

Rindo, a youkai respondeu:

\- Você disse que queria saber em cima do quê estamos voando! Tente adivinhar!

\- Apenas diga o nome! Não há necessidade disso!

\- Mas assim não tem graça!

\- Eu vou te dizer o que não tem graça, sua...

\- Estamos chegando! - avisou, interrompendo o que seria um xingamento seu. - Segure-se, vamos descer!

Contra sua vontade, Aya segurou-se mais firmemente na youkai. Durante a partida, tinha recusado-se e quase caiu por conta disso. Não ia se arriscar de novo.

Já no chão, Yuki foi a primeira a descer enquanto ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar, agarrada à algo enrugado e levemente escamoso - diferente do outro "transporte", aquele não possuía uma cela -, sem saber o que fazer. Será que tinha permissão para retirar a venda?

Antes que pudesse questioná-la a respeito, no entanto, a youkai já estava segurando-lhe pela cintura e puxando-a rudemente para baixo.

Soltando um gritinho assustado, agarrou-se a ela, recusando-se a soltá-la antes de sentir o chão sob seus pés.

\- Prontinho, princesa - Yuki debochou.

Irritada, Aya não esperou permissão e foi logo tirando a venda de seu rosto. Devido à claridade, precisou fechar os olhos por um segundo. Quando voltou a abri-los foi devagar, para que pudesse se acostumar.

A primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos da youkai que, como pensou, pareciam com mel derretido quando banhados por luz solar. Ela a encarava fixamente, parecendo se divertir com a situação.

\- Solte-me! - ordenou, assim que notou que as mãos delas continuavam em sua cintura.

Criatura abusada!

\- Calma, princesa, nada de movimentos bruscos - aconselhou, fazendo pouco caso de sua ordem. - Você não vai querer que minha amiga Danai pense que está tentando me machucar.

Amiga?

Foi quando começou a prestar atenção ao seu redor. Estavam em uma clareira, onde flores e ervas-daninhas cresciam indiscriminadamente. Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção e sim a imensa sombra formada no chão. Não poderia ser a copa de uma árvore já que a mais próxima estava a metros de distância...

Empertigou-se quando a sombra mudou de posição. Tinha ficado claro tratar-se do "transporte" que usaram para chegar até ali. Arrepios subiram da ponta de seus dedos dos pés até sua cabeça quando, com sua visão periférica, captou o movimento de uma cauda cheia de escamas pontudas remexer-se rasteira pelo chão, podando as flores no processo.

\- Deus! - gritou assustada quando Yuki fingiu empurrá-la em direção àquilo.

A youkai afastou-se dela, rindo histericamente. Aya usou essa oportunidade para afastar-se daquela criatura o máximo que suas pernas trêmulas permitiram - o que acabou sendo uns míseros cinco passos -, antes de cair de joelhos no chão.

Ofegante, sentia como se seu coração fosse sair por sua boca a qualquer momento, tão forte ele batia.

\- Ei... - a outra chamou, hesitante. Tinha finalmente parado de rir. - Você está bem?

Aproximando-se tentou tocá-la, mas teve seu toque rejeitado com um tapa.

\- Não é pra tanto...

\- O que é aquilo? - perguntou, sua voz trêmula.

\- O quê? Você ainda não descobriu? - soou surpresa. - É um dragão...

\- Um... dragão?

\- Exato.

Um dragão, é claro. Dragões existiam e viviam ali, em Edras. Fazia todo o sentindo.

\- E veja, mais um se aproxima! - alertou.

Dois. Agora eram dois.

Ainda de joelhos, murmurava um mantra em específico em sua mente:

_"Eu posso lidar com isso! Eu posso lidar com isso!"_

Pôde sentir o vento e poeira em seu rosto quando a outra criatura pousou.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Shippou, sua voz um pouco longe de onde elas estavam.

\- Acho que os dragões foram extintos do lado de lá...

\- Dragões? - outra voz questionou.

_"Hitoshi..."_

Sabendo que não podia passar por aquele papelão na frente do primo, Aya fez de tudo para recompor-se. Firmando as mãos no chão, conseguiu apoio para levantar-se. Embora suas pernas ainda estivessem um pouco bambas, firmou-se de pé sem maiores problemas. Engolindo em seco, criou coragem para finalmente abrir os olhos...

... E encantar-se com uma bela visão.

À sua frente, com apenas alguns metros de distância os separando, estava uma majestosa criatura. Enorme, com a pele de aparência grossa, preto como a noite, suas asas estendidas no chão, servindo como escada para Shippou descer trazendo consigo Hitoshi, ainda vendado... Lá estava outra criatura saída direto das páginas de um livro...

\- Dragão... - sussurrou, encantada.

\- Dragão! - gritou Hitoshi, ao mesmo tempo que ela, olhando e apontando para algo às suas costas.

Não precisava virar-se para descobrir o que tinha chocado tanto o primo, mas ainda assim o fez.

Aquele era um pouco diferente. Menor, com uma cor mais esverdeada... Entretanto a maior diferença encontrava-se no fato daquele dragão possuir duas cabeças. Duas enormes cabeças, ambas voltadas para ela, quatro olhos a encarando...

Não sabia como ainda estava de pé...

Riu, abobada. Aquilo era simplesmente...

\- Fantástico...

\- Dragões existem?! - Hitoshi questionava ao mesmo tempo que afirmava: - Dragões existem! Nee-san, olhe!

Contagiada pelo entusiasmo dele, sua risada aumentou.

\- Estou vendo!

\- Uau! - O rapaz levou as mãos à cabeça, sua boca formando um perfeito "o". - Isso é incrível! Assustador! Mas incrível!

\- Tenho de concordar com você, humano, Danai é incrível - disse Yuki, acariciando o longo pescoço do animal.

\- E Kuroo não fica atrás! - Shippou concordou, cruzando os braços e olhando satisfeito para o outro dragão.

\- Eles têm nomes?! - Hitoshi inquiriu.

\- É claro que tem nome! - a youkai respondeu, ofendida. - Eles são da família!

\- Ah, entendo... Desculpe... - pediu, levemente constrangido.

Contudo, seu constrangimento durou quase nada.

\- Eu posso ter um?!

\- Hitoshi! - exclamou, horrorizada pelo pedido do primo. - Por favor, controle-se!

\- Foi mal, humano, mas duvido que sua raça seja digna de domar um dragão - Yuki provocou, divertindo-se com a atitude da criança humana.

\- Ah... - murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe, Hitoshi - Shippou falou, tentando consolar o jovem, após as palavras rudes da amiga -, isso não é exclusividade dos humanos. Dragões são seres exigentes. Eles odeiam ser montados por qualquer um. A própria Yuki levou algumas décadas para conquistar Danai e olha que ela já pertencia à sua família!

\- Essa gatinha aqui foi a garota mais difícil que tive! - admitiu, sem nem um pingo de vergonha.

Todavia, não foi aquilo à que Aya se prendeu e sim a uma parte da frase dita pelo youkai-raposa: "Yuki levou algumas décadas para conquistar Danai". Como assim décadas? Ela não seria tão velha assim, certo?

Cogitou externar seus pensamentos, mas não teve tempo. A general logo os redirecionou para o motivo que tinha os levado até ali: encontrar os humanos invasores e impedir que eles fizessem alguma besteira.

\- Mudando de assunto, vocês dois se lembram do que devem fazer, certo?

\- Hai! - concordaram, assumindo expressões sérias.

\- Quero ouvir - ordenou.

\- Não que não confiemos em vocês, é claro - o kitsune emendou -, só precisamos ter certeza de que sabem como agir.

Embora insultada pelo novo ataque à sua inteligência, deu a eles o que queriam ouvir:

\- Irei simular um encontro "casual" com eles. Obviamente, haverão perguntas de ambos os lados e quando for minha vez de responder fingirei não ter encontrado nada, embora tenha de deixar claro que não voltaremos com eles. Se preciso, os levarei até o nosso "acampamento", onde Hitoshi usará sua posição para forçá-los a partir. Após vocês terem se certificado que eles deixaram os limites de Edras, nós retornamos para nosso ponto de encontro, essa clareira. - Fechou os olhos, entediada. - Satisfeitos?

\- Quase...

Ela aproximou-se tão rápido que quando Aya se deu conta a youkai já tinha afastado-se, levando com ela pedaços de panos arrancados de sua roupa.

\- Ai...

Levando a mão à face esquerda, sentiu um filete de sangue molhar seus dedos.

\- Ei! O que está fazendo?! - Hitoshi saiu em sua defesa.

\- A atuação de vocês têm que ser perfeita, estou apenas ajudando. - Deu de ombros. - Lembre-se que se eles desconfiarem de algo, não poderão sair daqui...

\- Eles não vão - garantiu, limpando o sangue de qualquer jeito. Daquela forma pareceria que tinha se arranhado durante suas andanças pela floresta.

\- Ótimo.

\- Faça em mim também! - sugeriu Hitoshi.

\- Não.

\- Por que não?!

\- Porque você é o precioso Imperador que foi deixado em segurança no acampamento enquanto seus súditos arriscam suas vidas para conseguir comida e água para Vossa Majestade. É por isso - debochou, revirando os olhos. - Não destrua o disfarce, sim?

\- Fique tranquilo - disse Aya -, certamente eles exigirão vê-lo e então o senhor poderá ajudar.

\- Entendo... - concordou, ainda um pouco abatido.

\- Certo, se não há mais dúvidas, vocês podem ir - comandou Yuki. - Eles estão há trinta minutos de distância daqui, sentido sudoeste. Há uma caverna na metade do caminho, ajeite tudo por lá enquanto sua prima segue em frente. - Apontou para a mochila que o jovem carregava. Tinham a devolvido especialmente para aquela ocasião. - Lembrem-se: vocês perderam quase tudo durante a viagem. Enfim... não iremos com vocês por motivos óbvios, mas já sabem...

\- Estão de olho, sim, sabemos. - Ignorando os youkais, voltou-se para o primo, sorrindo. - Vamos lá.

\- Vamos - acenou em concordância.

Juntos, começaram a andar em direção às instruções recebidas e, como previsto, quinze minutos depois, localizaram a tal caverna, onde tiveram que se separar. Hitoshi sugeriu que seria melhor ir com ela, mas Aya foi terminantemente contra. Sabia que estavam sendo vigiados. Quebrar a confiança deles assim seria tolice.

Desse modo, rejeitou a companhia do primo e seguiu em frente, sozinha.

Tinha de confessar que foi uma escolha difícil. Andar por aquela floresta já não lhe parecia tão interessante. Aquela aura, outrora tão acolhedora, agora lhe causava uma sensação ruim. Perguntava-se o que teria mudado...

Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos e com o ato de procurar plantas e frutos comestíveis pela floresta que nem precisou fingir surpresa quando uma voz disse às suas costas:

\- Ora, ora se não é Sua Alteza Aya, Princesa Toshi.

Assustada, virou-se rapidamente em direção a voz, deparando-se com dois homens vestidos com roupas de estampa camuflada. Seus rostos pintados e as armas que impunham deixavam claro tratar-se de militares, enviados especialmente para encontrá-los.

Mas por quem?

\- Quem são vocês?! - Deu alguns passos para trás, seguindo à risca o plano.

\- Não é óbvio? - Um deles revirou os olhos. - Somos militares e fomos designados para levá-los de volta à Tóquio em segurança.

\- O exército japonês...? - perguntou, hesitante. - Como posso saber que são quem dizem ser?!

Ambos olharam-na como se ela fosse um pequeno e irritante inseto, mas não chegaram a esboçar seus pensamentos a respeito de sua pessoa. Um deles apenas retirou de dentro de sua roupa a placa que o identificava como um soldado japonês e exibiu para ela.

Tendo a confirmação de quem eles eram, deu continuidade ao seu plano individual: era hora de saber quem os tinha enviado.

Aproveitando-se que estava sozinha e que mesmo que os youkais estivessem vigiando-na eles dificilmente poderiam ouvi-la, perguntou:

\- Quem os enviou e como sabiam onde nos encontrar?

Foi a vez do segundo militar puxar um papel de um dos bolsos de seu colete.

\- Cortesia de Satoru Matsumoto - disse ele, entregando o papel para Aya. - Não que isso o vá livrar de uma severa punição por ter envolvido-se em tal absurdo, é claro.

No papel, havia uma curta mensagem em uma caligrafia impecável. Aya imediatamente reconheceu tanto a letra quanto a latitude e longitude ali representadas. Ele tinha revelado a localização de Edras e deixado uma aviso: 15 dias.

Então não tinha sido improviso quando horas antes ele disse que os humanos estavam adiantados em suas ordens.

_"Aquele cretino!_", amaldiçoou-o internamente.

\- Pode apostar que a punição será severa o suficiente - comentou, já planejando como castigaria o traidor.

\- E então? Ao menos encontraram o que procuravam?

E aí estava... É claro que Haru Shinzou mandaria que eles se certificassem a respeito daquele assunto. O Primeiro-Ministro podia não acreditar na existência de youkais, mas, caso soubesse que eles realmente existiam, seria o primeiro a querer tirar proveito disso. Aquela era a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, a qual deveria responder com extremo cuidado.

Altiva, respondeu:

\- Estamos cada vez mais perto.

Bingo! Sabia que o modo perfeito de enganá-los era agir com a arrogância de quem sabia estar errada, mas não pretendia dar o braço a torcer. Pelo modo que os dois se olharam, deviam estar rindo de sua suposta ingenuidade.

\- Sinto muito, Vossa Alteza, mas o passeio de vocês acaba aqui.

\- Não irei voltar! - deixou claro. - Nenhum de nós irá!

\- Acredito que Vossa Alteza não tenha entendido a gravidade do que fizeram...

\- Estou plenamente ciente e pronta para aceitar as consequência de meus atos! - retrucou. - Contudo, não planejo ser punida pela metade! Só sairei daqui quando tiver encontrado o que procuro, não antes!

\- Nós temos ordens...

\- Kazuki-san, certo? - perguntou, repetindo o nome que tinha lido na placa de identificação dele. - Esqueça as ordens que recebeu. Vocês dois e qualquer um que esteja com vocês têm novas ordens: deem meia volta, retornem para Tóquio e digam para Haru Shinzou ir cuidar de seus próprios assuntos!

\- Sem ofensa, mas a senhorita não está em posição de nos dar ordens - ele retrucou. - Nossa equipe está à serviço do Primeiro-Ministro e...

\- Vocês e essa irritante mania de esquecer que a família imperial sempre esteve e sempre estará acima de qualquer Primeiro-Ministro... - Uma voz conhecida soou próximo a eles.

Virando-se para trás, deparou-se com Hitoshi ostentando arranhões e uma expressão enfurecida.

\- Vossa Majestade... - As vozes dos militares ecoaram em uníssono. Eles deviam estar realmente surpresos já que não se curvaram como mandava o protocolo.

Hitoshi percebeu e não gostou disso.

\- O que estão esperando? Prestem seus respeitos - ordenou ele.

\- Hitoshi...

Aya nunca tinha visto o primo daquela forma. Estava tão surpresa quanto os demais.

\- Peço que me perdoe, Aya-nee-san, mas não pude aguardar como me pediu - disse, sorrindo levemente para ela.

Contudo, seu sorriso esmoreceu quando o segundo soldado, aquele que Aya não sabia o nome, debochou:

\- Devia ter ouvido a princesa e permanecido escondido, Vossa Majestade.

\- O que significa isso?! - Aya exclamou ao vê-los apontar suas armas para ambos. - Vocês perderam o juízo?!

\- Como dito anteriormente: temos ordens.

\- Acham mesmo que podem apontar suas armas para o Imperador e a princesa e saírem impunes disso? - inquiriu Hitoshi, tentando parecer calmo.

\- Sim - foi a resposta insensível de Kazuki. O único aviso que ofereceu antes de atirar no Imperador.

\- Hitoshi! - gritou, agachando-se perto do primo, que tinha caído com o impacto.

Ele permanecia em posição fetal, suas mãos levadas à perna esquerda, pressionando o ferimento. Apesar de tentar não demonstrar, sua expressão deixava claro que estava sentindo dor. Muita dor.

\- Hitoshi... - continuava repetindo o nome dele, um medo indescritível tomando conta de seu corpo.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar naquele momento é que seu primo iria morrer e ela, mais uma vez, não poderia evitar que algo como isso acontecesse. Porque era fraca, inútil.

\- E-estou bem... - ele assegurou, ainda que fosse uma mentira deslavada.

\- Por pouco tempo - retrucou Kazuki.

\- Tem certeza disso? - questionou o segundo militar. - Não seria melhor finalizá-los depois de encontrarmos todos?

Finalizá-los.

\- Não será necessário. A essa hora os outros já os encontraram. O acampamento deles não deve ser longe daqui.

Finalizá-los.

Aya tornou-se alheia a tudo que ocorria ao seu redor. Essa única palavra era tudo o que atravessava a cortina que havia cobrido seus sentidos.

Eles seriam finalizados, mortos. Os dois.

\- Por favor... - deixou escapar sem notar.

Não tinha certeza de pelo quê imploraria - para que eles não os matassem? Para que alguém os salvasse? Ou simplesmente para que eles fossem rápidos? -, também não teve tempo para descobrir.

Assim que começou a implorar, a ajuda veio.

Os acontecimentos seguintes estavam confusos em sua mente e era melhor assim. Pelo pouco que se lembrava dos gritos de horror, era melhor mesmo que sua mente tivesse apagado a maior parte daquilo. Mas, resumindo, os youkais chegaram bem na hora, os salvando. Aparentemente, ao tomar conhecimento das ordens que os tinha levado até Edras, Yuki ordenou que os demais humanos tivessem o mesmo destino que aqueles dois cretinos.

Aya não sabia exatamente como devia se sentir sobre isso. Porém, acreditava que sentir-se grata era um começo.

Suspirando pesadamente, balançou a cabeça para espantar as memórias. Voltando para o presente, para o pequeno cômodo de uma pequena casa na cidade de Yamanouchi, olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Graças ao tratamento dos youkais, seu primo estava completamente recuperado do tiro que havia levado. Quer dizer, recuperado fisicamente. Duvidava que ele fosse se recuperar do choque de ter sido traído por seus próprios súditos.

"Ao menos Satoru-san não estava envolvido...", pensou.

Sua primeira preocupação tinha sido com a possibilidade dele estar envolvido naquele terrível plano - embora agora admitisse que não fazia sentido. Era até mesmo difícil imaginar um cenário no qual aquele homem planejasse fazer algum mal à Hitoshi. Felizmente, o interrogatório feito pelos youkais revelou exatamente isso: ele não tinha conhecimento daquele motim.

Contudo, isso não o isentava do erro de ter revelado aonde estariam. Embora todos soubessem que isso permitiu que o inimigo se revelasse, dando-lhes a oportunidade de ficar em guarda, não impedia que ficassem chateados com ele. Hitoshi, em especial, passou a dispensar ao seu tutor um tratamento de silêncio. Aya sabia que aquilo feria os dois, mas tinha optado por não se meter.

Tinha mais com que se preocupar.

\- Está na hora de ir - Yuki avisou.

A princesa ainda gastou mais alguns segundos olhando fixamente para o nada antes de levantar-se e oferecer uma mão ao primo:

\- Vamos?

Aceitando sua ajuda, ele levantou-se.

\- Vamos - respondeu, pouco animado.

Seguiram atrás da youkai até o próximo e último cômodo - uma espaçosa sala - onde encontraram seus demais companheiros de viagem: Shippou, Mirai, Sumire e Satoru.

Ao ver todos reunidos, Satoru deu um passo a frente - por estarem em território humano, Yuki havia permitido que ele liderasse - e pôs-se a falar:

\- Agora são 17:35h, nossa próxima parada será às 05:00h da manhã. Precisamos cobrir o máximo de distância possível durante essas horas então, se precisarem ir ao banheiro... Bem, é melhor não precisarem.

\- Bem, há janelas nesse tal de carro, certo? - brincou Shippou, arrancando um revirar de olhos de Mirai.

\- Pare com essa porquice!

\- Por falar nisso, esse automóvel que você conseguiu nos trará alguma vantagem se comparado ao outro? - questionou Yuki.

\- Se comparado à bicicletas? - debochou. - Definitivamente!

Aya esboçou a sombra de um sorriso pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Depois que cruzaram a fronteira de Edras, deixando os dragões para trás, precisaram andar a pé até a cidade mais próxima, onde o único transporte que conseguiram - emprestado por tempo indefinido - foram as bicicletas de uma loja aparentemente abandonada. Durante dois dias viajaram com elas pelas estradas quase vazias daquela parte do país, passando-se por ciclistas destemidos. Era engraçado imaginar a bela pintura que eles sete deviam ter formado. Mais engraçado ainda era lembrar-se dos tombos que os youkais levaram até dominarem o guidão - o que aconteceu surpreendentemente rápido.

Felizmente, após esses dois dias, tinham alcançado aquela cidade, na qual Satoru possuía velhos conhecidos - sob um nome falso, mas quem se importa? - que arranjaram não apenas um lugar no qual poderiam ficar, como também um carro para seguir viagem.

\- Então vamos logo!

A youkai caminhou a passos rápidos até a porta, abrindo-a e saindo em seguida. Conforme a seguiam, descendo a escada lateral do pequeno sobrado no qual estavam, iam ajeitando seus bonés e mascaras hospitalares. Em qualquer época do ano aquilo poderia ser considerado um exagero, mas não durante o florescer das cerejeiras. Bastava olhar ao redor para notarem que os poucos transeuntes circulando por aquelas ruas vestiam-se quase igual a eles.

\- Rápido! - Satoru apressou, adentrando o carro.

Quando todos já estavam sentados, Aya no colo de Hitoshi e Sumire no de Mirai, ele deu partida, deixando aquele lugar e seus conhecidos para trás.

Conforme avançavam pelas ruas, notaram uma movimentação estranha dos pedestres. Eles se aglomeravam em frente às várias televisões expostas na entrada de uma loja - uma das poucas que ainda resistiam à crise.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Sumire perguntou, parecendo incomodada.

\- Um anúncio! - Aya, Hitoshi e Satoru responderam em uníssono.

\- Anúncio?

\- Um anúncio oficial. Sempre que a família imperial ou o Primeiro-Ministro tem um comunicado a fazer, toda e qualquer transmissão é interrompida para que falemos - Hitoshi explicou. - Mas isso não acontece há um bom tempo... A última vez foi quando...

Praguejando, Satoru ligou o rádio do carro e uma voz conhecida logo alcançou seus ouvidos:

\- ... com nossos corações cheios de pesar, nos vemos obrigados, mais uma vez, a compartilhar com todos vocês que o inimigo venceu mais uma batalha. Aquele que outrora chamamos de amigo nos apunhalou pelas costas, da forma mais covarde possível! - A voz dele ia assumindo um tom mais alto, quase desequilibrado. - Três dias atrás, após todas as nossas tentativas de negociação com os líderes russos terem mostrado-se infrutíferas, uma equipe foi enviada para a Área SG52 com a missão de libertar Sua Majestade Imperial, Hitoshi, e Sua Alteza Aya, a Princesa Toshi, do cativeiro no qual os russos os mantiveram durante as últimas duas semanas!

Mesmo através dos vidros do carro Aya pôde ouvir: o silêncio. Nada era dito. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas ousou dizer coisa alguma conforme as palavras do Primeiro-Ministro iam sendo assimiladas por suas mentes.

\- Infelizmente, como todos nós sabemos aquela é uma área proibida por um motivo... - A voz dele vacilou, como se a coragem para dizer as próximas palavras tivessem o abandonado por um momento. Baixo, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo e não tivesse intenção que alguém ouvisse, disse: - São em momentos como esse que desprezo minha posição... - Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele pigarreou, voltando a falar: - Hoje sou obrigado a informá-los de que novamente, e pela última vez, o povo nipônico entra em luto por um membro da Dinastia Yamato. Sua Majestade Hitoshi e Sua Alteza Aya já não estão mais entre nós.


	6. Chapter 6

Era uma sensação esquisita ter milhões de pessoas chorando sua morte. Se precisasse de uma prova que o Primeiro-Ministro mentia e que ele, bem como sua prima Aya, estavam vivos, muito vivos, seria essa sensação de desconforto. Quando se está morto de verdade, você não pode ver as homenagens, sentir a tristeza no ar... Não pode sofrer com os enlutados.

Queria poder simplesmente gritar para todos que sua voz pudesse alcançar que estava vivo! Vivo e bem! Mas não podia... Isso arruinaria tudo.

Tinham um plano a seguir. Não um que ele gostasse, mas o único que conseguiram criar, às pressas, depois de descobrirem que não apenas tinham sido dados como mortos, como também correriam riscos caso se apresentassem diante de todos.

Embora agora soubessem que seu principal inimigo era o Primeiro-Ministro, não dava para ter certeza de quem estava ou não ao lado dele naquela traição. Se mostrassem seus rostos e deixassem o povo saber que estavam vivos, os traidores remanescentes poderiam muito bem atentar novamente contra suas vidas - talvez sendo até mesmo bem-sucedidos na segunda tentativa. Estavam em uma guerra afinal de contas.

Não que tivesse aceitado isso logo de início, é claro. Após ter ouvido aquele anúncio, três meses antes, quis seguir seus instintos e fazer exatamente o que disse anteriormente. Felizmente, fora impedido por Yuki, que embora na época não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, não permitiu que ele descesse do carro, desmaiando-o com um golpe. A próxima coisa que lembrava-se depois daquilo, era de ter acordado durante o caminho de volta para Edras - enquanto esteve desacordado, seus companheiros de viagem tinham decidido abortar o plano anterior por considerá-lo muito perigoso.

A volta para Edras, bem como os primeiros dias após a chegada deles tinham sido permeados por um gritante silêncio. Pelo menos no que tocava sua prima e ele. Descobriu mais tarde que enquanto ambos passavam por um prolongado estado de choque, os demais estavam focados em encontrar uma solução para aquela situação.

Três meses haviam se passado desde então e uma solução para aquilo que enfrentavam ainda não havia sido encontrada, no entanto.

Sim, agora eles tinham um plano. Mas longe de ser uma solução mágica, o plano em andamento era apenas o início do que seria uma longa espera.

E Hitoshi já não tinha certeza se poderia esperar tanto tempo.

Koukyo estava um caos. Qualquer outro acharia tudo perfeitamente normal, mas não ele. Aquela era a sua casa, sabia perfeitamente quando ela não estava em ordem. Todavia, toda aquela movimentação incomum já era esperada. Os funcionários ficavam em polvorosa durante os preparativos para cerimônias oficiais. Principalmente se envolvesse encontros com diplomatas, como era aquele caso.

Aparentemente, a filha do presidente chinês tinha sido enviada ali para demonstrar apoio à autonomeação de Haru Shinzou como líder supremo. Depois de terem assinado um tratado de paz pouco tempo depois da "morte" do Imperador, China e Japão agora eram aliados na guerra e um movimento como aquele era esperado - tanto pelos aliados, como por eles, os inimigos.

Havia demorado um tempo considerável, mas Satoru finalmente conseguira encontrar pessoas de confiança no que agora era o território do Primeiro-Ministro. Foram essas pessoas, que não possuíam poder político algum, apenas um forte anseio por justiça, que os colocaram ali: no coração do Palácio Imperial de Tóquio. Por elas e por si mesmo, Hitoshi estava decidido a fazer aquele plano funcionar. Nem que precisasse sacrificar-se no processo.

O ponto que usava em seu ouvido estralou e logo uma voz foi ouvida:

"Waka?"

"Tsc"

Um estalar de língua para "estou ouvindo", esse era o combinado.

"Eles já estão dentro", avisou.

Hitoshi nada respondeu e Satoru não esperava que ele o fizesse - prova disso é que o ponto novamente ficou mudo após o comunicado. Não havia nada a ser dito. Agora era apenas esperar para que a parte do plano que concernia aos youkais fosse bem-sucedida.

* * *

11 anos.

Haviam 11 anos e uma guerra mundial entre sua posse como Primeiro-Ministro do Japão e aquele encontro. O encontro que o consagraria de vez como o líder supremo do Japão. O que seria uma mera figura simbólica como o Imperador se comparada ao verdadeiro salvador daquela nação?

Todos aqueles anos de planos cuidadosamente elaborados finalmente estavam sendo recompensados. Até mesmo os deuses o aprovavam e a prova disso era que mesmo quando algo parecia prestes a dar errado, ele sempre conseguia recuperar o controle da situação.

Foi assim quando o Imperador Heisei, Akira Yamato, abdicou do Trono em favor de seu filho mais velho, Naoki, e este demonstrou-se deliciosamente maleável.

Foi assim quando, dois anos após a guerra ter estourado, o único que ainda permanecia fervorosamente contra a entrada do Japão na mesma, justamente aquele velho, faleceu devido a um infarto repentino.

Foi assim também quando Naoki despertou um tolo desejo em exercer sua governabilidade, intervindo em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, e acabou morto, junto com seu irmão e outros familiares, em um atentado, o que obrigou seu sobrinho, único Yamato homem ainda vivo, a subir ao Trono, ainda que não passasse de uma criança na época.

Parando para pensar agora, todas essas coincidências só podiam significar algo: o destino do Japão era ser governado por ele. Por qual outra razão os dois últimos herdeiros da Dinastia Yamato, sendo um deles o Imperador em atividade, invadiriam uma área proibida, conhecida por sua radioatividade e perigo iminente, obrigando-o a dá-los como mortos após um sumiço de quinze dias?

Sorriu, olhando para sua imagem no espelho. Tinha escolhido vestir preto, em respeito aos mortos, mas aquele terno fazia com que aparentasse pelo menos 10 anos a menos! Ficou extremamente satisfeito com tal descoberta, afinal, aquele era um dia especial para a sua carreira política e não podia parecer menos que perfeitamente asseado naquela cerimônia.

A cerimônia na qual China e Japão comemorariam seu recente tratado de paz e uma pessoa enviada pelo presidente chinês o abençoaria com seu poder político, apontando-o como o mais indicado para continuar a exercer a posição de Chefe de Estado durante os tempos difíceis que se seguiriam até que conseguissem vencer aquela guerra de uma vez por todas.

Ninguém ousaria contestar o porta-voz daquele que havia se tornado o maior líder político entre todas as nações remanescentes daquela guerra - uma surpresa desagradável da qual todos ainda estavam se recuperando; alguns mais rapidamente do que outros. Ele próprio com certeza fora rápido o suficiente para notar quando sua união com a Rússia - outrora a grande favorita para sair vitoriosa daquele embate - tornou-se pouco vantajosa, afastando-se aos poucos dela, até que tivessem rompido completamente seus laços. É claro que esse afastamento gerou uma terrível retaliação por parte deles, mas em tempos como aquele em que viviam, perdas eram inevitáveis.

E aí estava outro motivo pelo qual ninguém contestaria sua nomeação como líder supremo: apesar dos pesares, tinha sido a sua liderança que havia garantido ao Japão a posição de aliado daqueles que com certeza sairiam como vencedores daquela guerra interminável.

E daí que tinha sido ele o único a arrastá-los para a guerra em primeiro lugar?

Seu sorriso aumentou com essa constatação. A tolice humana era realmente algo incrível se bem usada!

No entanto, não podia culpar seus conterrâneos por tamanha ingenuidade. A morte daquelas duas crianças estúpidas tinha sido o golpe final para a destruição de sua autoconfiança como povo - nem mesmo o resultado da segunda guerra havia abalado tanto as estruturas de todos os japoneses. Embora tivessem permanecido fortes durante os vários anos de guerra, bastou receberem a notícia de que a Dinastia Yamato havia sido extinta para que uma apatia coletiva atingisse a todos.

Bem, quase todos. Ele com certeza nunca antes esteve tão satisfeito consigo mesmo e com a situação ao seu redor. E essa satisfação estava prestes a aumentar exponencialmente.

Pelo menos era o que ele achava.

* * *

Ela olhou para sua imagem no espelho, analisando sua aparência. As empregadas tinham feito um ótimo trabalho, não podia negar. A maquiagem lhe conferia um aspecto diferente. Não como se fosse bonita, mas como se tivesse potencial para ser.

_"Uma dama não deve pensar assim!"_, ralhou consigo mesma, rindo em seguida.

Sabia que uma dama de alta classe não deveria ter pensamentos medíocres sobre si mesma, tinha ouvido isso milhares de vezes durante seu treinamento. Todavia, era mais forte do que ela.

Suspirou, olhando para seu traje dessa vez. Vestia um Qipao de seda, longo até os pés, predominantemente vermelho, porém com destalhes floridos em tom dourado. Assim como seu penteado, sua vestimenta tinha sido escolhida atentamente para lembrar aos anfitriões a nação que ela representava e quem dentre eles detinha o maior poder atualmente.

Levou a mão até o peito, massageando-o em uma tentativa de acalmar-se. Tinha estado nervosa desde que chegaram naquele país. Japão... Ao contrário do que imaginou durante toda sua vida, a atmosfera daquele lugar era péssima. O ar pesado de luto eterno que circulava por ali tinha atingido-a em cheio, deixando-a com o coração apertado e uma vontade indescritível de chorar, ainda que não tivesse motivos para derramar lágrimas.

Suspirou novamente, bem ciente de que poderia estar desperdiçando os últimos resquícios de felicidade que ainda possuía.

De repente, leves batidas foram ouvidas à sua porta.

Grata pela interrupção, respondeu:

\- Já está na hora?

\- Sim, senhorita.

Estranhou receber uma resposta em japonês já que os únicos com permissão para acessar a ala em que ela estava eram seus outros companheiros chineses. Contudo, não permitiu que sua desconfiança ficasse evidente em sua voz, ao dizer:

\- Estou a caminho, pode retirar-se agora.

Ainda encarou a porta por um momento, à espera de qualquer ataque, mas quando nada aconteceu, virou-se. Pretendia ir até o armário onde um de seus pertences mais valiosos estava cuidadosamente escondido entre suas roupas, mas não teve chance de chegar até o mesmo - seus passos foram interrompidos no processo.

\- Não me diga que estava à procura disso... - um homem vestido com trajes estranhos debochou, enquanto segurava uma adaga de duas pontas de forma displicente.

\- Devolva e talvez eu perdoe sua audácia - comandou, mantendo a calma.

\- Ah, talvez você perdoe a mi... - interrompeu a si mesmo, uma expressão chocada tomando conta de sua face.

Parecia que estava vendo um fantasma. Se fosse mais tola, teria caído em seu truque barato e olhado para trás, mas felizmente não o era. Assim, permaneceu olhando-o fixamente.

\- Rin? - perguntou, desestabilizando-a com apenas uma palavra.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, seu pulso acelerou e antes que pudesse controlar a si mesma, já estava respondendo-o:

\- Como conhece esse nome?


	7. Chapter 7

**_3 meses antes_**

Não foi preciso muito para que Yuki entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Ela era a general das tropas youkais por um motivo. E embora humanos e youkais fossem duas raças distintas, havia certas similaridades entre ambas. Traição era uma delas.

Após o atentado que a princesa humana e seu primo tinham sofrido, ainda no território de Edras, ela havia ficado surpreendentemente zangada... Em busca de respostas, chegou a interrogar o homem chamado Satoru, que afirmou não estar envolvido naquela armação. Ela acreditou nele. Nenhum humano, por mais treinado que fosse, sustentaria uma mentira diante de seu interrogatório.

No entanto, por mais que tenha ficado satisfeita em descobrir que o traidor não estava entre eles, aquilo levantou a seguinte questão: quem era o mandante?

Quando questionados, os humanos hesitaram em oferecer um nome, mas todos eles pareciam ter um suspeito em mente. À época não entendeu o porquê da hesitação, embora Shippou tenha a convencido a não pressioná-los, mas agora entendia. O fato de que o traidor estava no comando de um país inteiro fazia dele um obstáculo e tanto. Quer dizer, para os padrões humanos ele era alguém a se temer. Pelo menos foi isso que suas investigações particulares - feitas após deixar sua equipe e os humanos na segurança de Edras - revelaram.

Haru Shinzou... Do seu ponto de vista, ele não era nada demais como político. Tinha feito pouco, quase nada, durante os anos que antecederam sua posse como Primeiro-Ministro e, após ter assumido o cargo, suas decisões não melhoraram muito. Mas ainda assim, ali estava ele: prestes a assinar um tratado de paz com a China, a nação tida como a favorita para sair vitoriosa daquela guerra.

"Como?", era a pergunta que não queria calar. As coincidências que rodeavam aquele humano eram muitas para que ela de fato acreditasse tratar-se de coincidências.

E sua intuição não a enganava. Teve certeza disso quando Satoru resolveu compartilhar suas próprias suspeitas com ela. Assim que o humano terminou de falar, a pergunta que rondava sua mente - como? - foi substituída por: "Por que ninguém percebeu isso antes?!" Era tão óbvio que o Primeiro-Ministro estava por trás das mortes dos dois últimos Imperadores, bem como do atentado ao atual, que chegava a enervá-la.

Em sua mente, uma linha foi traçada para explicar todas as pequenas coincidências que cercavam aquele homem:

2018, ano em que assumiu o cargo de Primeiro-Ministro;

2019, início da guerra e de suas tentativas em fazer o Japão tomar partido nela;

2021, a morte do único que ainda se opunha à entrada do Japão na guerra, o Imperador Heisei;

2027, o início do afastamento gradual do Japão de sua até então aliada, a Rússia;

2028, o assassinato do Imperador Toshi e da maioria dos membros de sua família, na época, atribuído aos chineses - o que foi rapidamente negado por eles;

2029, o desaparecimento dos dois últimos membros da família imperial, seguido do rompimento imediato de relações com a Rússia e rendição à China.

Tendo alinhado esses acontecimentos em sua mente a resposta para todas as suas perguntas a respeito de Haru Shinzou tornou-se aparente: manipulação. Ele era um grande manipulador, por isso ninguém foi capaz de ver através de seus movimentos até que fosse tarde demais.

A forma como ele foi capaz de prever a queda da Rússia a tempo de afastar-se dela sem que seus antigos aliados percebessem suas intenções havia sido astuta. No entanto, o modo como ele agora usava esse afastamento para convencer o povo nipônico de que eram os russos os verdadeiros inimigos e não a China como chegaram a pensar um dia e por isso deveriam aceitar a oferta de paz que eles, generosamente, fizeram, era digno de receber seus parabéns.

Yuki realmente o congratularia por sua astúcia se o fato dele enganar seus súditos dessa forma não lhe fosse repugnante. Haru Shinzou lembrava-a de seu pai e isso não era bom... _para ele._

**_5 dias antes_**

Aquela era a última reunião antes do plano ter início, por isso queria ter certeza de que todos ali entendiam quais eram seus papéis. Afinal, para que tudo desse certo, eles teriam de desempenhá-los com maestria. Havia muito em jogo ali, e nenhum espaço para falhas.

Depois de três meses, estavam do lado de fora de Edras novamente. Dessa vez, no entanto, tinham sido capazes de alcançar Tóquio. Deviam isso à relativa calma que a recente aliança com a China trouxe para todos, mas, principalmente, ao fato de que agora quem estava no comando era ela. Não negaria que a ajuda de Satoru fora de extrema importância para que ela entendesse a situação atual do governo japonês, mas também não daria a ele todo crédito. Seu ego não permitiria que o fizesse. No máximo, admitiria que eles formavam uma boa dupla.

Estavam escondidos no que antes fora um hotel cinco estrelas, segundo os humanos, mas que agora, devido a guerra, tinha se tornado abrigo para sem-tetos. Havia mais deles ali do que ela era capaz de contar, mas isso não ameaçava o disfarce deles, muito pelo contrário. Aquela era uma área que os japoneses no geral não gostavam de sequer passar perto, pois acreditavam que lhes traria má sorte.

Uma superstição muito bem-vinda naquele momento.

\- Então é aqui que nos despedimos... - disse Aya, chamando sua atenção.

Yuki ainda conseguia notar certa melancolia na princesa, mas gostou de saber que ela finalmente havia se resignado ao fato de que não poderia acompanhá-los até o distrito de Chiyoda.

Uma equipe muito pequena havia sido escolhida a dedo para a realização daquela missão e a princesa humana tinha surtado quando soube que não fazia parte dela. Mas não havia nada a ser feito, ela não era necessária. Sua presença apenas atrapalharia. Se dependesse de Yuki nem mesmo o primo dela, Hitoshi, os acompanharia, mas a presença dele tinha sido requisitada pelos humanos que os ajudariam a adentrar Koukyo, a residência imperial.

Após muito debater consigo mesma, ela havia chegado à conclusão que era impossível invadir Koukyo de forma silenciosa. E para que tudo desse certo, era absolutamente necessário que eles passassem despercebidos em sua infiltração. Não que temesse os humanos, longe disso. Se a existência dos youkais fosse descoberta, eles aniquilariam todos antes que eles tivessem tempo para pensar em se organizar e atacar. Contudo, todo seu plano tinha sido criado para evitar o máximo de baixas possível em sua raça. Não tinha porquê arriscar a vida dos seus, se podia fazer tudo sem que os humanos desconfiassem de sua existência.

Assim, tinha permitido que Satoru usasse seus contatos para obter ajuda do lado de dentro de Chiyoda. Embora ele não tivesse revelado nada a respeito do que eles planejavam fazer uma vez que estivessem dentro do território do Primeiro-Ministro, Satoru conseguiu que alguns humanos se disponibilizassem a ajudá-los a entrar lá. Em troca, a única coisa que pediram foi uma prova de que seu amado Imperador estava vivo. Esse era o único motivo pelo qual a presença de Hitoshi se fazia necessária. Sem ele, nem sequer conseguiriam dar início ao plano.

Finalmente a princesa tinha entendido isso.

\- Sim - concordou. - Mas não se preocupe, você poderá me rever em cinco dias, princesa.

A mulher revirou os olhos diante de sua provocação, o que fez um sorriso divertido nascer em seus lábios.

\- Boa sorte - desejou, olhando diretamente para seu primo. - E tomem cuidado.

\- Cinco dias - Mirai lembrou. - Passou disso e nós...

\- Têm permissão para virar aquele lugar de cabeça para baixo! - concluiu, séria.

Torcia para que nada desse errado, porque se desse... Bem, digamos que as tropas youkais de Edras já estavam há muito tempo sem ver sangue.

* * *

Após terem deixado o esconderijo, tinham ido encontrar-se com os contatos de Satoru. Por tratar-se de humanos, Yuki achou melhor que apenas ela e Shippou - devidamente disfarçados, é claro - acompanhassem Hitoshi e ele naquele encontro.

Não deixou transparecer, mas ficou surpresa pela emoção que os humanos demonstraram ao rever o garoto. Pelo que tinha aprendido, o Imperador era apenas uma figura simbólica, sem nenhum poder real... Então por que pareciam amá-lo tanto? De qualquer forma, eles cumpriram com sua promessa e, ao comprovar que o Imperador vivia, colocaram os quatro para dentro de Koukyo.

Eram cinco pessoas: três mulheres e dois homens. Nenhum deles possuía poder político ou uma posição elevada na sociedade. Todavia, se durante suas vidas isso foi visto como algo ruim, naquele momento, era um presente divino! Qual a única classe invisível aos olhos de um governo, especialmente um governo em crise? Os pobres.

Namida, Akemi, Mina, Hiruzen e Onoda. Uma copeira, uma cozinheira, uma faxineira, um jardineiro e um motorista de caminhão de lixo. Quem imaginaria que essas pessoas representariam qualquer risco aos planos do Primeiro-Ministro? Com certeza não ele!

Haru Shinzou não fazia ideia do que o aguardava!

**_Atualmente_**

Durante uma guerra, quem mais sofre são os civis. Mesmo os soldados têm mais regalias que um cidadão comum, apesar de terem de arriscar suas vidas para isso. No entanto, por mais privilégios que alguns tenham, sempre haverá alguém acima deles: o governo. Enquanto os civis e os soldados sofrem, os governantes vivem suas vidas da melhor forma que podem, apenas relegando ordens aos outros. Já era assim quando ainda não passava de um filhote e os youkais ainda andavam livremente por aquelas terras, e não tinha mudado. Começou a perceber isso quando descobriu que seriam colocados para dentro daquele local em um caminhão de lixo - ali provavelmente era um dos últimos lugares, se não o último, onde ainda havia uma coleta periódica -, mas teve realmente certeza quando chegou lá dentro.

A guerra não tinha tocado aquele lugar. Na verdade, viver ali podia muito bem fazer alguém duvidar da existência de uma guerra. Era lindo, enorme e a deixava enojada.

Felizmente, não teria que ficar ali por muito tempo. Era o quinto dia. Finalmente a hora de colocar a segunda e última parte do plano em prática havia chegado.

* * *

A chegada da filha do presidente chinês aconteceu de forma bem escandalosa. Comboio e dezenas de seguranças armados protegendo seu carro. Havia chegado na noite anterior à festa, o que também era uma medida de segurança, e permanecido trancada em seu quarto, em Kyuuden, desde então, era o que os sussurros dos empregados diziam.

O que eles não tinham como saber era que tudo aquilo não passava de atuação. Um chamariz para esconder o verdadeiro paradeiro da humana. Como ele sabia disso? Porque tinha passado os últimos quatro dias transformado em raposa, rodeado os jardins de Koukyo, em busca de informação.

Enquanto Satoru passava-se por jardineiro, Yuki lavava roupas e Hitoshi vestia-se de mulher para trabalhar na cozinha do palácio imperial, ele tinha de usar sua magia para ouvir a conversa alheia e fugir de tiros quando algum segurança o avistava. Não que ele se importasse, é claro! Pelo menos estava sendo útil!

Suspirando, Shippou moveu-se, desconfortável, fazendo esforço para passar pelo buraco que tinha cavado embaixo da cerca que rodeava aquela casa. Felizmente, a casa de chá ficava em meio ao jardim do leste, o que impedia que qualquer um visse sua ação. Para que o segredo sobre quem estava hospedado ali continuasse, poucos guardas foram posicionados no local, facilitando ainda mais a sua entrada.

Tendo finalmente conseguido passar pelo buraco, Shippou chacoalhou-se para livrar-se um pouco da terra.

\- Tudo bem aí, Shippou-chan?

Ainda que tivesse reconhecido a voz, seus instintos o fizeram rosnar automaticamente para a pessoa.

Era Yuki. Não ficou surpreso por encontrá-la ali, fazia parte do plano. As pequenas gotas de sangue manchando seu uniforme de empregada e o desaparecimento do lenço que usou para esconder suas orelhas durante aqueles dias significava que os guardas tinham sido eliminados.

Ótimo. Até o momento tudo estava ocorrendo como o planejado.

\- Humano? - sussurrou ela. - Feito.

Shippou sabia com quem ela falava então apenas acenou e correu em direção à casa, deixando-a para trás, escondida em meio aos arbustos. Haviam câmeras lá por isso ela não devia se aproximar, mas ele duvidava que quem quer que estivesse monitorando-as fosse dar muita importância para uma raposa que resolveu pular uma janela aberta.

Já dentro da casa, ele finalmente voltou à sua aparência humana. Seus músculos doíam! Definitivamente iria precisar de uma massagem depois! Entretanto, esse não era seu único problema. Estava nu e não havia nenhum sinal de roupa à vista!

Praguejando, arrancou uma cortina da janela e enrolou-se nela, cobrindo suas partes mais reveladoras. Ficou extremamente ridículo, mas não tinha tempo a perder com esse tipo de coisa. Continuou andando pela casa, farejando em busca do cheiro dela. Por sorte, não encontrou nenhuma das empregadas dela no local.

Pelo menos pensava tratar-se de sorte, mas então descobriu que aquilo não era coincidência quando deparou-se com três mulheres desmaiadas no chão da sala, Yuki próxima delas.

\- Fiquei impaciente - explicou, dando de ombros.

Shippou quis xingá-la, mas agora mesmo é que não tinham tempo para isso.

\- Se alguém a viu nas câmeras...

\- Não se preocupe, eu as quebrei! - disse, defendendo-se. - Agora vá logo!

Negou com a cabeça, realmente não a suportava! Mas ao invés de dizer-lhe isso, a obedeceu e seguiu seu caminho. Tinha finalmente encontrado o cheiro da humana.

Com um "puf" desapareceu da sala, reaparecendo dentro do quarto daquela que procurava. Através do fino papel da parede que separava seu quarto de dormir do seu quarto de vestir, pôde ter um vislumbre dela, ou melhor, de seus contornos.

Curioso, olhou ao seu redor. Sabia que o tempo estava correndo, mas fazia eras desde a última vez que teve contato com humanos e por isso não resistiu a remexer em algumas coisas. Como o armário dela estava entreaberto, ele foi seu primeiro alvo.

Suas roupas era estranhas e muito diferentes das que sua melhor amiga costumava usar quando a conheceu, constatou com um sorriso. Porém, seu sorriso logo transformou-se em uma careta quando sentiu seu dedo ser espetado por algo pontudo. Que diabos era aquilo?

De repente, leves batidas ecoaram pelo quarto, chamando sua atenção.

\- Já está na hora? - Uma voz feminina perguntou.

\- Sim, senhorita - outra voz respondeu.

Shippou logo reconheceu como sendo a de Yuki. Droga, ela realmente não tinha paciência!

Agitado, pegou o que tinha lhe espetado na mão, descobrindo tratar-se de uma adaga. Uma muito bonita por sinal.

\- Estou a caminho, pode retirar-se agora.

Algo na voz da humana lhe deixou preocupado. Ela parecia ansiosa...

Quando ela encarou por tempo demais a porta do quarto percebeu que tinha razão em preocupar-se: ela havia desconfiado de algo.

Sem dar tempo para que ela fizesse qualquer coisa, sumiu e apareceu imediatamente depois atrás dela, bem na hora em que ela virou-se, provavelmente para ir até a outra parte de seu quarto, buscar sua adaga.

\- Não me diga que estava à procura disso... - provocou, segurando a adaga de duas pontas na mão.

\- Devolva e talvez eu perdoe sua audácia - comandou, mais calma do que ele esperava.

\- Ah, talvez você perdoe a mi... - interrompeu a si mesmo conforme algo nela ia mexendo com algo dentro de si.

Uma sensação de conhecê-la de algum lugar, de estar com o nome dela na ponta de sua língua, foi apossando-se dele até que uma palavra escapasse de sua boca sem que sequer se desse conta disso:

\- Rin?

Ao ouvir aquilo, a humana pareceu desestabilizar-se completamente. Mais pálida que o papel da repartição do quarto, ela respondeu, também em um sussurro:

\- Como conhece esse nome?

* * *

Shippou só podia estar brincando com a cara dela! Por que demorava tanto?!

Irritada, bateu na porcaria da porta. Precisou controlar-se para manter sua voz num tom baixo ao responder a humana. Esperava que com isso ele caísse em si e fizesse o que tinha de ser feito rapidamente.

\- Algo está acontecendo! - Uma voz irritante soou no ponto em suas orelhas, quase deixando-a surda.

Francamente, será que aquele homem ainda não tinha entendido que sua audição era muito superior à dos humanos?! Não havia porquê gritar!

Afastando-se a passos rápidos da porta, saiu daquela parte da casa para respondê-lo:

\- O que é?!

\- Uma movimentação estranha! Acabo de ver alguns seguranças seguindo na direção da casa de chá! Vocês ainda estão aí? Algo deu errado?

Merda! As câmeras!

\- Mudanças de plano, Satoru: saiam daqui imediatamente! Não nos esperem!

\- O quê? Como assim?

\- Sem perguntas! Saiam logo antes que eles interditem as saídas!

\- Mas e vocês?!

\- Vamos logo em seguida! Obedeça!

Sem dar tempo para que ele a respondesse, arrancou o ponto de sua orelha e jogou no chão, pisando em cima do mesmo.

Estava furiosa! Com Shippou e consigo mesma! Se ele não tivesse aparecido exatamente naquela hora, trazendo a maldita humana desacordada em seus braços, provavelmente teria ido até ele e iniciado uma briga.

\- Fomos descobertos - contou.

Felizmente, ele viu que aquele não era o momento de dizer coisas estúpidas como "eu avisei".

\- E agora?

\- Agora vamos sair daqui em grande estilo - respondeu, nada animada.

Shippou fez uma careta, mas não ousou reclamar. Entregando a humana para ela, assumiu sua forma mais ridícula: a de um enorme balão cor-de-rosa.

Yuki sentou-se sobre o balão, a humana em seus braços, sem nem um pouco de pena do amigo por ele ter que flutuar pelos céus carregando todo aquele peso.

Enquanto fugiam, puderam avistar os seguranças que Satoru havia mencionado. Felizmente, nenhum deles olhou para cima e por isso não viram aquela cena... inusitada. Não que ela se importasse de ser vista em cima de um balão cor-de-rosa, é claro, estava mais preocupada com a possibilidade de ser derrubada com um tiro.

Para o seu alívio, enquanto cruzavam o imenso território de Koukyo, também avistou um caminhão conhecido andando em uma velocidade um pouco maior que o normal pelas estradas do lugar. Acompanhou apreensiva o caminho dele, suspirando aliviada quando ele cruzou o portão de saída.

De alguma forma, tinham conseguido completar o plano.

\- Agora... O que faremos com você? - perguntou, olhando para a bela mulher que haviam acabado de sequestrar.


	8. Chapter 8

Ele estava arruinado. Todos os seus esforços tinham sido em vão. Os planos que arquitetou com todo o cuidado, o tempo que gastou colocando-os em prática... tudo arruinado. E por quê?! Como?! Se ao menos conhecesse as respostas para tais perguntas talvez não se sentisse tão frustrado naquele momento.

Ele esteve tão perto! Pôde até mesmo chegar a sentir o gosto da vitória e do poder que viria com ela... Mas agora isso não passava de lembranças que serviam unicamente para alimentar sua frustração e ódio durante o tempo em que passava ali, em sua cela.

Sua atual situação não poderia ser mais deprimente. Encarcerado como o mais baixo dos criminosos, agonizando pela falta de água e comida, bem como as seções diárias de tortura, há mais de uma semana, ele já não passava de um pálido reflexo do homem altivo que foi um dia.

Após o sequestro da filha do presidente chinês, enviada pelo mesmo para representá-lo naquela cerimônia, todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele. Ninguém pareceu disposto a parar para pensar que ele não ganharia absolutamente nada fazendo algo como aquilo. Por que ele arriscaria perder o apoio de uma nação tão poderosa quanto a China? Por que arriscaria sua posição?! Ninguém questionou-se a respeito dessas incoerências ou ouviu seus apelos quando ele próprio o fez. Tal atitude pareceu-lhe estranha a princípio, mas sua prisão deu-lhe tempo para analisar os fatos e compreender: tudo tinha sido uma grande armação.

Infelizmente, nada podia fazer com essa nova descoberta. Era tarde demais. Sob sua cabeça pesavam acusações seríssimas. Agora era considerado um criminoso de guerra. Quão irônico era que seu fim se devesse não aos pecados que cometeu, mas aos que lhe atribuíram injustamente? Riria da ironia se ainda fosse capaz.

Tentou suspirar dramaticamente, mas nem mesmo isso pôde fazer. Engasgou ao sentir seu nariz quebrado latejar em uma dor agonizante. Contudo, toda a dor que sentia não o desmotivou, apenas fez com que seu ódio aumentasse. Se houvesse um inferno, faria questão de arrastar a pessoa que orquestrou aquilo tudo para lá junto com ele.

\- Haru Shinzou...

De repente, onde não havia mais nada além de escuridão, uma mulher apareceu. Ela era bela como a própria Divindade que o visitava em seus sonhos durante tempos necessários. Conseguia ver a aura magnífica que envolvia seu corpo mesmo através de seus olhos inchados.

\- Divindade... - sussurrou, preso em um encantamento.

\- Haru Shinzou - ela repetiu, seu tom de voz reprovador. - Olhe só para você...

\- Ajude-me...

\- Ajudá-lo? - soou surpresa, mas ele sabia que era sua falsidade falando. Conhecia-a bem. - Não vejo como eu poderia...

\- _Por favor, salve-me_... - consertou sua fala. A Divindade sempre gostou de vê-lo implorando.

\- Ah, pobrezinho...

Ela aproximou-se dele em um piscar de olhos, segurando seu rosto com suavidade e fazendo-o olhá-la. Ele nunca havia estado tão perto dela. Aqueles olhos... Aqueles assustadores olhos... Se pudesse, teria gritado de horror.

\- Não se preocupe, Haru Shinzou, eu irei salvá-lo de seu sofrimento - garantiu, seu aperto se intensificando.

Se pudesse, teria gritado. Mas não pôde. Não porque estava muito machucado para isso, mas porque não teve tempo de tentar fazer suas cordas vocais funcionarem.

A Divindade fora rápida em cumprir sua promessa.

* * *

Eles não permitiram que ela ficasse acordada. Mantiveram-na "apagada" durante toda a viagem. Agora, no entanto, seus sentidos, apesar de lentos, estavam funcionando novamente. Foi assim que soube que tinham chegado ao seu destino final.

Permaneceu em silêncio, fingindo ainda estar inconsciente, numa tentativa de ouvir a conversa de seus captores - duvidava que o homem de vestes estranhas fosse o único participando daquele plano -, mas foi em vão. Eles quase não falavam e o pouco que era dito não oferecia nenhuma pista de quem eles eram, para onde iam ou o que fariam com ela.

Interiormente, amaldiçoava sua sorte por ter reservado-lhe aquele destino. Não era para ser ela naquela situação! Sua verdadeira posição jamais lhe ofereceria tal risco!

Cerrou seus punhos com força tentando acalmar-se. Assim como seus pés, suas mãos estavam amarradas atrás de suas costas, então não havia como eles perceberem seu movimento, e, sendo sincera, já não se importava. Precisava aliviar seu nervosismo de alguma forma. Estava com medo, não negaria. Ter crescido como uma garota durona apenas a ajudava a manter a calma diante de seu medo, não a deixar de senti-lo.

\- Hora de voltar a dormir - uma voz masculina disse, próxima demais dela.

Instintivamente, começou a debater-se, desferindo golpes, na maioria das vezes certeiros, em direção a outro de seus captores. Pôde ouvir vozes, gritos assustados, ordens para que seu agressor a dopasse logo, e os odiou por tamanha covardia. Irada, golpeou ainda mais forte, ouvindo um som de dor. Sorriu. Era o que eles mereciam!

Todavia, seu sorriso transformou-se em uma expressão surpresa quando um barulho alto foi ouvido ao seu lado. Parecia que a porta do automóvel que estavam tinha sido arrancada de uma só vez. Teve certeza que tinha sido isso que aconteceu quando uma nova voz, dessa vez conhecida, foi ouvida:

\- Droga, já não se fazem princesas como antes! - reclamou.

"_O sequestrador!_", foi tudo que conseguiu pensar antes de ser arrastada por uma força inigualável e ter um pano encharcado pressionado contra seu nariz.

No segundo seguinte, estava novamente inconsciente.

* * *

\- Essa princesas de hoje em dia... - Shippou continuava reclamando, mas Yuki sabia que ele só fazia isso porque não gostava de ter que manter a humana naquelas condições. Se não soubesse melhor, diria que ele estava atraído por ela e daí vinha sua pena.

\- Ela não é uma princesa - corrigiu Aya, uma princesa de verdade. - Ela é a filha de um presidente, não de um monarca.

\- Não muda o fato de que vocês são muito agressivas! - pontuou, nervoso. - Olha só o que tive que fazer com nosso transporte! - Apontou para o furgão, cuja a porta tinha sido arrancada por ele.

\- Não se preocupe, ele já serviu ao seu propósito - tranquilizou-o.

De fato, aquele furgão roubado tinha sido extremamente útil na fuga deles, principalmente quando alcançaram o ponto de encontro - onde a equipe de apoio os aguardava - e precisaram abandonar o caminhão de lixo.

Felizmente, o contratempo ocorrido na casa de chá não os impediu de completar o plano. Satoru havia retirado-se com o humano de Koukyo logo após receber suas ordens e, apesar de estar levando mais passageiros que o combinado - aparentemente Hitoshi tinha se negado a deixar os humanos que os ajudaram para trás -, conseguiu chegar ao destino marcado no tempo estipulado. Shippou e ela, que tinham os seguido durante todo o caminho, garantindo a segurança de todos, pousaram logo depois, trazendo a humana à tiracolo.

Sem perder tempo, eles logo trocaram de transporte - os humanos, incluindo a que tinham sequestrado, seguiram viagem no furgão, com ela própria os monitorando, já Sumire, Shippou e Mirai foram voando pelos céus, o nekomata em cima de seu namorado cor-de-rosa. Devido a necessidade de passarem despercebidos, as rotas mais difíceis foram escolhidas, o que quase fez com que estourassem o limite de tempo concedido pelo Lorde de Edras para que eles retornassem para casa - o que, felizmente, não aconteceu. Odiaria que uma guerra se iniciasse por causa de um mísero atraso. Além do mais, teria que apresentar-se ao seu pai para um relatório da missão e relatar falhas não estava em seus planos.

Com isso em mente, resolveu que já estava na hora de preparar seus companheiros - principalmente os humanos - para o que viria a seguir. Estavam a apenas alguns quilômetros de distância da fortaleza, podia até mesmo ver a cerca humana que rodeava os limites dela, bem como a barreira mágica que a protegia - embora essa última só pudesse ser vista por olhos youkais -, sabia que_ eles_ apareceriam a qualquer momento.

Dito e feito.

\- Vejam, lá vem eles - avisou, apontando para o horizonte noturno.

Os humanos olharam para cima, tentando desvendar do que ela falava, mas nada viram. Seus olhos eram quase inúteis durante à noite e não tinham nem 1/3 do alcance que os olhos youkais possuíam. Eles só souberam do que se tratava, quando os três dragões cortaram as nuvens em um voo belíssimo, pousando na campina desmatada em que estavam.

\- Não gritem! - Satoru ordenou para os seus, quando estes assustaram-se diante da visão das criaturas. Ficou surpresa por vê-los o obedecer, pensou que eles seriam mais escandalosos.

\- Eles não vão nos machucar - garantiu a princesa.

\- Mas o que... o que... - o homem chamado Onoda gaguejava, apontando para Danai e seus amigos.

\- Dragões - Mirai respondeu, sucinto.

\- E nosso transporte até nosso destino final - Shippou completou.

Àquela altura os humanos sabiam que eles não eram normais. Já que teria que levá-los para Edras, ela tinha achado por bem revelar de uma vez quem eram, para que não houvessem surpresas desagradáveis depois. Entretanto, ao que parecia, ela deveria ter se aprofundado mais em suas revelações...

Suspirou, impaciente. Não tinha tempo a perder dando explicações!

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, a princesa Aya disse:

\- Eu contarei a vocês tudo o que sei! Mas só quando chegarmos ao nosso destino! - barganhou.

Hesitantes, os humanos olharam-se entre si antes de engolir em seco e acenarem, concordando.

\- Ótimo! - comemorou. Caminhando em direção à sua companheira de duas cabeças, cumprimentou-a com um abraço carinhoso para matar as saudades e então a montou com facilidade. Em cima de sua dragão, disse aos humanos: - Espero que não tenham medo de altura, mas se tiverem, fechem os olhos!

Ressabidos, quase obrigados, eles montaram nos enormes dragões, os youkais os ajudando enquanto seguravam-se para não rir de seu nervosismo.

\- Confortável, Shippou? - zombou de seu amigo que tinha abrido mão de guiar Kuroo em prol de levar a humana sequestrada em seus braços. - Só tenha cuidado com suas mãos! Mirai está bem na sua frente!

\- Cale-se! - resmungou, franzindo o cenho. - Vamos, amigão! - ordenou à Kuroo, e embora não estivesse sendo guiado por ele, o dragão o obedeceu, levantando voo.

Yuki ordenou o mesmo à Danai, mas quando estava no ar deu uma nova ordem:

\- Queime!

Imediatamente, labaredas de fogo deixaram a enorme boca do animal, atingindo em cheio o furgão em que os humanos viajaram.

Surpresa, uma das humanas que levava em sua "garupa" exclamou:

\- O que está fazendo?!

\- Eliminando eventuais provas - explicou.

\- Mas e se virem o fogo?! - questionou, preocupada. - Eles podem vir checar e...

\- Não se preocupe, princesa, incêndios são comuns por essas bandas.

Tendo tranquilizado as preocupações dela, ordenou aos demais:

\- Vamos!

Em fila, os três dragões seguiram voando em direção à Edras, levando consigo, pela primeira vez, humanos que tinham permissão para estar naquelas terras.

* * *

Se Hitoshi tivesse que apontar em si mesmo uma qualidade que na prática mais parecia um defeito, ele diria sem pestanejar: "minha capacidade de ver o melhor nas pessoas". Agora se essa responsabilidade fosse atribuído a outros, a resposta mudaria: "sua inocência". De qualquer forma, independente de sua qualidade mais infame ser sua inocência ou sua capacidade de ver o melhor nos outros, ele estava ferrado. Duvidava que qualquer um fosse levar esses detalhes em consideração quando soubessem que ele tinha deixado a filha do presidente chinês, justamente aquela que lhes deu tanto trabalho sequestrar, fugir de suas vistas.

E ele estava certo. Quando Yuki retornou da reunião que teve com seu pai, parando no quarto que vinha servindo como cativeiro para a mulher chinesa desde que eles chegaram em Edras, horas antes, ela não ligou para seus ferimentos ou para suas explicações, ela apenas lhe deu um olhar de desprezo e saiu de lá em busca de sua presa.

Ele poderia ter ficado para trás, preso em sua vergonha, mas escolheu segui-la. Yuki estava realmente furiosa e ele não a conhecia bem o suficiente para ter certeza que ela não descontaria sua raiva naquela moça. Apesar da agressividade com que a chinesa havia o tratado, não queria que a machucassem. Ela parecia já ter sido ferida vezes o suficiente.

Sendo assim, ele seguiu a youkai pelas ruas da principal cidade de Edras, passando por entre as casas e youkais que os olhavam de forma atravessada. Mesmo após três meses de convivência, aqueles seres ainda não o suportavam. Embora não gostasse de ser tratado com tanta rudeza, entendia a posição deles. No entanto, o que nunca compreenderia era porque eles também tratavam Yuki, a princesa deles, daquela forma.

\- Saiam da frente, malditos! - ela gritava, abrindo caminho à força entre eles.

Certo, talvez os entendesse um pouco.

De repente, ela parou no meio de uma rua, olhando fixamente para a direção norte, como se estivesse vendo através das casas - não duvidava que realmente fosse o caso, considerando que aquela raça tinha supersentidos - e murmurou:

\- Maluca...

Apressada, ela seguiu naquela direção e ele não perdeu tempo em ir atrás dela. Não foram necessários mais que cinco minutos de corrida para que ele entendesse o que tinha chamado a atenção dela. A alguns metros de distância, fora da área residencial e próximo à grande montanha que se erguia ali, estava uma mulher humana, cercada por youkais, tentando afastá-los com um pedaço de pau.

\- Tsc. Atiçando leões com uma vara! - Yuki reprovou tal atitude.

Hitoshi teve de concordar, mesmo ele sabia que aquilo era estupidez.

\- Ei! - a youkai gritou, chamando a atenção de seus súditos. - Deixem a humana em paz! Já disse que os que estão aqui são convidados e não comida!

\- Essa é nova! - reclamou um deles. - Sinto o cheiro, é diferente!

\- Obedeçam!

\- Tsc. Defendendo os seus? - perguntou outro, com um sorriso sarcástico em suas feições repugnantes. - Como o esperado de uma hanyou asquerosa...

Ele viu o rosto de Yuki fechar-se, seus traços expressando uma calma assustadora. Contudo, antes que a youkai pudesse avançar e destroçar aquele que havia a ofendido, a voz da humana fez-se ouvir e soava terrivelmente séria:

\- _Cale-se!_ \- ordenou, imperiosa. - E afastem-se todos ou acabarei com vocês, um por um!

Ela assumiu uma posição de batalha, segurando aquele pedaço de pau como se fosse a mais refinada das katanas.

Surpreso, ele ficou parado, apenas olhando-a e admirando sua coragem, embora soubesse que aquilo era uma grande tolice. Não havia como ela vencê-los!

Descobriu, um pouco tarde, que ela não queria realmente derrotá-los, e sim distraí-los para que alguém com um verdadeiro poder intervisse.

Hitoshi acompanhou com olhos vidrados Yuki estraçalhar os rebeldes com uma rapidez extraordinária. Ironicamente, o único que ela permitiu que vivesse, apenas desmaiando-o com um golpe, foi aquele que havia a ofendido. Pensar no que ela faria com ele quando tivesse algum tempo livre quase fez com que sentisse pena daquela criatura.

_Quase._

\- Agora... - Ela virou-se para a humana, seus olhos ainda vermelhos de ódio.

Hitoshi sentiu náuseas ao ver aquele olhar maligno, mesmo que não lhe fosse direcionado. Pensou que a mulher desmaiaria de tanto medo, principalmente porque, tendo a vida privilegiada que ela provavelmente teve, aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que assistia a um massacre. Todavia, ao invés de gritos de horror, ela mantinha uma expressão impassível no rosto.

Abandonando sua posição e voltando a ficar de pé, ela comentou, calma como se falasse do tempo:

\- Você não tem nenhuma finesse, sabia disso?

O que o surpreendeu mais, no entanto, nem foi a postura altiva que ela exibia e sim o objeto que segurava em sua mão esquerda. Onde antes havia um pedaço de pau, agora tinha uma espada.

* * *

Ela deve ter piscado. Em algum momento, seu choque gerado pela incredulidade de ter aquela humana zombando de si mesmo após presenciar o que era capaz de fazer aos seus desafetos deve ter dado uma trégua, permitindo que ela piscasse. Só isso explicaria o fato de que em um segundo a humana segurava um pau e no outro uma espada. E não era uma espada qualquer, mas sim aquela que costumava enfeitar, junto à sua irmã, a sala do Trono!

\- O quê... - tentou, mas não conseguiu esboçar seus pensamentos. Estava paralisada por aquele acontecimento.

A humana, no entanto, continuou a surpreendê-la ao mostrar-se capaz de formular um frase inteira e soar positivamente surpreendida enquanto a pronunciava:

\- De onde no inferno surgiu uma espada como essa?!

\- Não foi do inferno e sim de dentro de mim. - Uma voz extremamente conhecida respondeu a pergunta da humana e, ao ouvi-la, Yuki sentiu todo seu corpo retesar-se por medo do que viria a seguir. - Mas creio não haver mais diferença entre ambos.

Seu pai, Sesshoumaru, Lorde de Edras, tinha saído de seu esconderijo pela primeira vez em décadas. E o motivo para tal excepcional atitude era uma espada. Ela riria dessa estupidez se não estivesse muito ocupada temendo o que ele faria com aquela que, para todos os efeitos, tinha roubado um de seus bens mais preciosos.

Como se sentisse o perigo iminente, a humana finalmente esboçou uma reação condizente com a situação: olhos arregalados, boca levemente aberta e uma palidez mórbida, esse era o retrato atual dela. Foi essa a visão que seu pai teve quando ela virou-se para ele. Não fazia jus à beleza dela, mas também não a tornava grotesca. Então por que ele hesitou, como se visse um fantasma?

\- _Você... voltou?_


	9. Chapter 9

A primeira década sem ela foi assustadora. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas sentiu um medo aterrador de que aquela humana o tivesse tocado tão profundamente que nunca mais poderia voltar a ser o que era antes dela.

Seu plano inicial era realizar sua vingança tão desejada e então encontrar a ela e sua filha no pós-morte. Contudo, tais planos foram frustrados pelo inconveniente de seu meio-irmão e a verdade que trazia consigo: Yuki estava viva. A mãe dela não estava, mas ela... ela estava.

Como poderia seguir com seus planos sabendo daquilo?

Devido a esse contratempo, apenas a parte que envolvia sua vingança pôde ser levada adiante. Tentaram fazê-lo mudar de ideia, ousaram até mesmo trazer o nome _dela _para a situação, mas isso apenas tornou seu ódio mais intenso, sua vontade mais inquebrável.

Recusando-se a participar daquilo, Inuyasha o abandonou, retornando para o mesmo lugar de onde tinha vindo. Sesshoumaru aprovou tal atitude; não precisava dele. Na verdade, gostaria que Jaken tivesse feito o mesmo, o que não aconteceu. Seu servo escolheu lhe ser leal mesmo durante seus tempos mais sombrios. Às vezes, perguntava-se se após presenciar e participar da aniquilação de toda uma raça, ele arrependia-se de sua escolha...

Provavelmente sim. Todos os dias.

Ao fim daquela primeira década, quando finalmente retornou para casa, pensou que conseguiria seguir em frente com o que tinha lhe restado, mas descobriu algo interessante: quando se abandona alguém, não se pode exigir que os sentimentos dessa pessoa permaneçam os mesmos.

Yuki não era sua mãe. _Ela não era Rin_.

* * *

Em um piscar de olhos, cem anos haviam se passado. Notícias sobre o falecimento da companheira humada de Inuyasha chegaram até seus ouvidos, trazendo à tona memórias indesejáveis. Sentiu pena de seu meio-irmão hanyou, embora soubesse que a esposa dele havia vivido bem mais do que o natural, devido aos seus poderes de sacerdotisa. Um privilégio que nem todos os humanos tinham.

Com sua morte, imaginou que a criança que ela e seu irmão haviam criado como uma filha finalmente reencontraria suas origens, mas isso não aconteceu - a menina ainda tinha um pai a quem se apegar. Na verdade, mesmo quando perdeu sua única figura paterna, cinquenta anos depois, ela não dignou-se a aparecer, apenas seguiu seu rumo como se não passasse de uma orfã.

Todavia, o mundo estava mudando rapidamente. Após sua vingança ter resultado no fim do domínio youkai sobre os territórios do Norte, Leste e Sul, como eram divididos até então, os humanos se perceberam como maioria e souberam como tirar proveito disso. Multiplicando-se como coelhos, eles assumiram o controle daquelas terras e passaram a perseguir os poucos youkais que haviam sido poupados pelo Genocida. Viver escondida foi a única forma que sua raça encontrou para sobreviver à ascensão dos mortais. Estavam em decadência e, na época, Sesshoumaru não podia importar-se menos com isso.

Entretanto, havia alguém que se importava com a situação deplorável dos seus, mesmo que por tantos não fosse sequer considerada parte deles. Ela importava-se tanto que abriu mão de seu orgulho, retornando para casa e enfrentando seu verdadeiro pai após séculos de silêncio entre os dois.

Não foi uma conversa fácil. Não foi sequer uma conversa. Ela apenas disse o que tinha para dizer enquanto ele tentava entender como a criança de suas lembranças havia crescido tanto a ponto de transformar-se _naquilo_. De alguma forma, no entanto, ao fim do monólogo de Yuki, Sesshoumaru já tinha concordado em transformar o local onde vivia - Edras, o único dentre os antigos territórios youkais a não ter sido invadido pelos humanos - em um refúgio para a espécie que um dia desejou varrer da face da terra.

A vida era algo realmente estranho. Ele, que um dia sonhou em dominar o mundo, agora era o líder de seu próprio povo, povo este que um dia tentou destruir. E ele, aquele que odiava humanos, exceto uma, agora mantinha mortais dentro da fortaleza que construíra para mantê-los do lado de fora.

Todas essas mudanças ocorridas no curso dos fatos lhe pareceram patéticas à princípio, mas, naquele momento em específico, elas faziam todo o sentido. Absolutamente todos os acontecimentos no mundo durante aqueles últimos séculos só existiram para que aquele momento ocorresse. Se Byakusaiga estava novamente sendo empunhada por alguém, após tanto tempo longe de sua dona original, era graças ao caos que havia recaído sobre o mundo.

Ele, que havia jurado nunca mais ser fraco, ao ver _aqueles olhos_, deixou escapar em um sussurro:

\- _Você... voltou?_

* * *

\- Temos nos visto com bastante frequência nessas últimas horas - comentou Yuki, provavelmente irritada por ter de voltar a vê-lo em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Sua filha nunca foi capaz de perdoá-lo por tê-la abandonado quando criança. Para ela, pouco importava se ele tinha ou não voltado para buscá-la depois, só o que ela conseguia se lembrar era dos anos em que ele não esteve por perto e do sofrimento que isso lhe causou. Normalmente, Sesshoumaru respeitava os sentimentos dela, deixando-a extravasar sua frustração através de provocações infantis, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo no momento.

\- Quem era aquela humana?

\- Por que quer saber? - retrucou, abusada.

\- Responda! - comandou, sem paciência.

Com uma pontada de orgulho e remorso, assistiu sua filha assumir uma posição séria, digna de seu cargo como general. Era realmente uma pena que ela apenas o respeitasse como líder e não como seu progenitor.

\- Seu nome é Sol Yi-Min, de origem chinesa, 24 anos, filha do atual presidente da China e, pelo tempo que Vossa Majestade assim o desejar, nossa convidada em Edras - respondeu, como quem faz um relatório.

Sol Yi-Min. Então era assim que ela era chamada... A mulher capaz de empunhar a poderosa Byakusaiga tinha um belo nome.

Com o canto do olho, mirou a espada que estava de volta ao lugar que pertencia: fixada na parede atrás de seu trono. E pensar que apenas uma hora antes ela havia simplesmente saído de seu lugar e voado para fora do castelo... Devido ao fato de ser um youkai e aquela espada não poder ser tocada por alguém de sua espécie - cortesia de Toutousai, o falecido ferreiro para quem encomendou uma espada que fosse feita a partir de um fragmento de sua Bakusaiga -, havia ficado impossibilitado de pará-la e por isso apenas a seguiu até o lado de fora de sua residência, até vê-la parar ao lado de uma mulher que, cercada pelo perigo, não hesitou em pegá-la. Esse acontecimento por si só já tinha sido uma surpresa, mas nada podia ser comparado ao verdadeiro choque que sentiu ao tê-la virando-se para si e poder contemplar aquela face.

Seu silêncio deve ter atiçado ainda mais a curiosidade de sua filha, pois ela trocou seu pé de apoio, claramente incomodada.

\- Pergunte, general - disse, uma sombra de divertimento cruzando seus olhos.

Jamais admitiria, mas também apreciava provocá-la. Era o único jeito de alcançá-la, afinal de contas.

\- Não possuo nenhuma dúvida, senhor - ela respondeu, teimosa. Mais teimosa que a mãe e com o péssimo gênio do pai, Yuki era realmente algo a mais.

\- Nesse caso, está liberada.

Por nenhum momento Sesshoumaru esperou que ela hesitasse em obedecê-lo, então talvez sua surpresa tenha ficado visível quando ela questionou:

\- O senhor a conhece?

\- Nunca conheci alguém de nome Sol Yi-Min. - Embora não tenha evitado a pergunta, sua resposta foi evasiva..

\- Mas o senhor pareceu surpreso...

\- Humanos são todos iguais - pontuou. - Por um instante, pensei já tê-la visto antes, de fato, mas foi apenas minha imaginação. Não tenho saído de Edras pelo tempo que ela está viva, você deve saber bem disso.

\- Desconheço sua rotina, senhor - debochou. No entanto, apesar do deboche, ela deve ter achado sua resposta boa o suficiente, pois disse: - De qualquer forma, estou me retirando. Se tiver algo mais a dizer, chame Shippou-chan.

Ela lhe deu as costas sem sequer se dignar a se despedir. Sesshoumaru a acompanhou com o olhar conforme ela se afastava, um desconforto incômodo em seu peito.

\- Ela não se recorda, não é mesmo, Sesshoumaru-sama? - Jaken, que esteve o tempo todo ao seu lado durante aquela a segunda reunião do dia com sua filha, disse em um tom de pesar.

Ele nada respondeu. Não era necessário que concordasse, a resposta era óbvia. Era um tolo por ter acreditado que ela se lembraria mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos. Yuki era apenas um filhote quando aconteceu, fazia sentido que já não recordasse o rosto de sua mãe.


	10. Chapter 10

Ela flexionou sua mão esquerda após um espasmo involuntário perpassá-la. Uma sensação de queimação ainda percorria aquela área de seu corpo mesmo depois de horas terem se passado desde _aquele_ acontecimento. Bastava lembrar-se da sensação do peso daquela bela espada e a palma de sua mão ardia como se ansiasse por tocá-la novamente.

Suspirou, rolando sobre o colchão surpreendentemente confortável no qual havia passado a noite. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, por mais que tentasse entender. E não estava falando somente do fato de uma espada ter _surgido_ ao seu lado, vinda do nada, justamente quando precisava de algo para proteger-se. Falava sobre o _porquê_ de precisar se proteger em primeiro lugar. O que eram aquelas criaturas que a atacaram? Havia estranhado a aparência de seu sequestrador, é claro, mas pensou tratar-se de uma espécie de fantasia usada para mascarar sua identidade. No entanto, pelo pouco tempo que esteve livre, correndo por aquele lugar em busca de uma saída, viu outros como ele, alguns até mesmo piores, o que jogou por terra sua teoria inicial.

Abrindo seus olhos, pôs-se a encarar fixamente o teto de sua cama dossel - algo antiquado e desnecessário, em sua modesta opinião. Tinha chegado à uma conclusão óbvia: independente de onde estava e quem eram seus sequestradores, ela deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não podia arriscar que eles descontassem nela a frustração que sentiriam ao saber que os esforços empregados em seu sequestro tinham sido em vão.

Infelizmente, sua tentativa de fuga anterior iria dificultar um pouco as coisas. Eles não a deixariam sozinha de qualquer forma, já que aquilo tratava-se de um sequestro, mas depois de ter enganado o rapaz que havia ido alimentá-la e deixá-lo para trás, inconsciente, enquanto fugia, com certeza a segurança ao seu redor tinha sido triplicada. É claro que isso apenas tornava mais curioso o fato de eles ainda estarem mantendo-na naquele quarto extravagante mesmo depois de tudo... O que pretendiam? Acaso achavam que se a tratassem com gentileza conseguiriam as informações que desejavam? É... Só podia ser isso. Bem, nesse caso, o azar era todo deles.

Determinada a encontrar qualquer coisa naquele quarto que pudesse orientá-la por onde começar a criar uma estratégia de fuga, sentou-se sobre a cama e afastou as pesadas cortinas que a cercavam, pronta para descer dela. Contudo, seus movimentos cessaram imediatamente quando ouviu uma voz dizer:

\- Até que enfim! Pensei que dormiria até o fim dos tempos!

Olhando em direção à voz, pôde ver a mesma criatura de antes: uma moça de aparência jovem, vestida em uma roupa de couro preta, seus cabelos brancos, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, contrastando com sua vestimenta. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima à cama - o que era deveras curioso já que lembrava-se de ter visto aquela poltrona encostada contra a parede da primeira vez que acordou. Era óbvio que ela tinha invadido o quarto durante algum momento de seu sono e mudado o objeto de lugar, a fim de vigiá-la mais confortavelmente.

\- Venha logo! - ordenou, levantando-se da poltrona e dando-lhe as costas.

Nem por um segundo sequer pensou em tirar proveito dessa oportunidade para atacá-la. Tinha presenciado em primeira mão o que ela era capaz de fazer e podia apostar que aquilo não passava de um teste.

\- _O que é você?_ \- perguntou, recusando-se a sair de seu lugar.

Revirando os olhos, a criatura respondeu:

\- Meu nome é Yuki.

\- Yuki, certo. Um belo nome. - Acenou para aquela pequena informação. - Mas não foi isso o que perguntei. - Cruzando os braços, assumiu a expressão mais arrogante de que foi capaz, ao perguntar: - O que você é? O que todos aqui são? E que lugar é esse?

A mulher tinha um olhar incrédulo ao responder-lhe:

\- Realmente... Vocês humanos não tem nenhuma noção do perigo. Nenhuma!

\- _Humanos?_ \- Foi sua vez de soar incrédula. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

A outra levou uma mão ao rosto, esfregando-o.

\- Eu não levo jeito pra isso... - murmurou, parecendo cansada. Assumindo uma expressão determinada, como se tivesse se resignado a um fato inevitável, começou a falar: - Escute bem, pois só vou dizer uma vez: vocês - apontou para ela -, humanos. Nós - apontou para si mesma -, youkais. Entendeu? - Antes de receber qualquer resposta, já estava afastando-se novamente, deixando-a para trás. - Ótimo! Agora vamos logo que eu estou com fome!

Ela ficou no mesmo lugar por mais alguns segundos, perplexa.

Youkais... Há quanto tempo não ouvia aquele termo?

* * *

O estômago dela roncou pela terceira vez em um curto espaço de tempo; alto como o grito de um dragão em fúria. Era óbvio que estava faminta. Como poderia _não_ estar? Nos últimos dias sua dieta limitara-se à pão e água - as únicas coisas que puderam oferecer a ela durante os momentos em que despertava de seu sono induzido - e desde que chegaram em Edras, um dia e meio atrás, ela não havia ingerido nada, nem água. Mas isso se devia única e exclusivamente à sua própria burrice! Eles tinham tentado alimentá-la na tarde anterior, mas ela preferiu ludibriar e agredir aquele que generosamente havia se oferecido para tratar dela, à comer o que lhe tinha sido levado. Agora, ela fazia o mesmo, provavelmente por pensar que os alimentos dispostos na longa mesa estavam envenenados ou algo do tipo.

\- Coma - ordenou.

\- Estou sem fome - respondeu, altiva.

Como se ultrajado pela mentira deslavada que ela contava, seu estômago roncou novamente, o som ecoando por toda a sala de refeições.

\- Wow! O que foi isso? - uma voz divertida soou à entrada do cômodo. Olhando em direção à porta, avistou Shippou passando por ela. - Tem um dragão escondido por aqui, Yuki?

\- Sim, e está bem ali - concordou, apontando para a barriga da humana. - Não adianta disfarçar - disse à Yi-min -, nossa audição é sensível, podemos _ouvir_ o quão faminta está.

\- O que foi? - Shippou perguntou, alterando seu tom de voz de divertido para preocupado. - Não há nada que te agrade?

Yuki ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. Shippou era estranhamente gentil com aquela humana - não que normalmente ele fosse rude, longe disso, é só que ele também não fazia o tipo que adulava pessoas teimosas.

\- Você realmente espera que eu coma na mesma mesa que meus inimigos? - perguntou, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo.

E com esse comentário, Yuki perdeu de vez sua paciência. Estava tentando ser legal, realmente estava! Desde que aquilo era um sequestro, qualquer um em seu lugar a manteria trancada em algum lugar pequeno e sujo, deixando-a passar fome e sede, a fim de que essas condições precárias estimulassem-na a barganhar as informações que possuía em troca de um pouco de conforto. Entretanto, havia optado por seguir uma estratégia mais pacífica, afinal, não era de seu feitio machucar belas mulheres. Assim, ao invés de um cômodo apertado e cheio de ratos, tinha alocado-a em um dos exuberantes quartos localizados no casarão que servia como quartel para os youkais sob seu comando, e, ao invés de deixá-la trancada o tempo inteiro em seus aposentos, reforçando a segurança ao seu redor para evitar uma nova tentativa de fuga, escolheu permitir que ela caminhasse livremente por aquele lugar - sempre acompanhada, é claro -, inclusive levando-a para tomar o desejum junto aos seus.

Todavia, a ingratidão que ela demonstrava à sua boa vontade estava fazendo com que começasse a se arrepender de ter sido tão gentil.

\- Não seja por isso! - exclamou, apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa e levantando-se. - Sempre podemos te levar de volta para seu quarto e servir suas refeições lá. Melhor! Podemos passar a tratá-la como uma verdadeira prisioneira e deixá-la com fome! Que tal? - sugeriu, com um amplo sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Yuki... - Shippou chamou sua atenção, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada.

\- O que há com você, Shippou? Por que a defende tanto? Pensei que seu interesse fosse os machos - debochou.

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar severo, o qual sustentou firmemente. Embora o amasse como a um irmão, não hesitaria em enfrentá-lo como já fez outras vezes.

Contudo, antes que um desentendimento maior ocorresse, sua visão periférica captou uma movimentação no outro lado da mesa. A humana levantava-se, exibindo uma expressão de total plenitude.

\- Devo esperar que alguém me acompanhe ou posso voltar para meu cativeiro sozinha?

* * *

Uma de suas melhores amigas tinha voltado à vida após mais de cinco séculos de espera. Sol Yi-min era a reencarnação de Rin, tinha mais certeza disso a cada segundo que passava ao lado dela. Ainda que a semelhança física não fosse prova o suficiente, a teimosia e altivez - esta última característica tinha sido herdada pela velha Rin devido ao seu convívio com seu esposo, Sesshoumaru - que ela ostentava deixariam isso evidente.

Quis rir da cara de espanto que Yuki fez ao perceber que sua ameaça não tinha causado o efeito desejado na prisioneira, porém conseguiu controlar-se. Sua amiga era muito sentimental e poderia muito bem levar sua ameaça adiante se desconfiasse que algum deles duvidava de que ela era realmente capaz de cumprir com o que dizia.

\- Eu a levo - ofereceu-se, já levantando-se. - Ah, e antes que diga qualquer coisa estúpida, saiba que estou lhe fazendo um favor. Você se faz necessária na sala de reuniões, general.

Seu olhar deve ter transmitido que o assunto da reunião era algo sério, pois ela apenas disse:

\- E você?

\- Irei logo em seguida - garantiu.

Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos por um momento, antecipando os problemas que teria que resolver. Quando os abriu, toda a irritação já tinha ido embora, deixando apenas o cansaço estampado neles.

\- Certo - disse, acenando em concordância, e então saiu da sala de refeições sem nem sequer olhar mais uma vez para a humana.

_Para a reencarnação de sua mãe._

Foi a sua vez de suspirar. Aquela situação tinha potencial para tornar-se desastrosa se mal administrada, e, para o seu azar, justo ele havia sido incumbido de não permitir que isso ocorresse.

Só de pensar nisso já ficava cansado...

Balançou sua cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos. Por mais que o Lorde de Edras acreditasse que se pode lutar contra o destino, ele sabia que não seria tão fácil assim. O que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria. Não valia a pena se estressar antecipadamente.

Com isso em mente, voltou-se para a jovem Yi-Min.

\- Tem certeza que não deseja comer?

O silêncio dela foi resposta o suficiente.

\- Se você quer assim... - resignou-se. - Venha, vamos.

Fez menção de tocá-la no ombro para guiá-la até a porta, mas teve seu toque rejeitado. Entendendo o recado, apenas estendeu seu braço, dizendo:

\- Primeiro as damas.

A maneira como ela andava de cabeça erguida e expressão fechada mesmo que seu estômago continuasse a fazer barulhos assustadores era hilária. Mas ele não riu. Tinha impressão que, assim como Yuki, ela se tornaria mais arisca caso se sentisse humilhada.

_"Rin, é realmente você, não é?"_, pensou, olhando-a com carinho.

Realmente esperava que dessa vez ela tivesse uma vida longa e feliz. De sua parte, faria todo o possível para que isso acontecesse. Mesmo que ela fosse viver sua vida longa e feliz longe deles. _Longe de sua família._

* * *

\- O que aconteceu? - quis saber assim que adentrou a sala de reuniões do QG.

Espalhados pelo cômodo estavam as mesmas pessoas de sempre: seus amigos e subordinados mais confiáveis eram os únicos com permissão para participar de reuniões como aquela. Levando isso em conta, Yuki não quis pensar muito no que significava ter um humano naquela sala.

\- Um erro de julgamento de minha parte, foi o que aconteceu - respondeu Satoru.

De alguma forma, aquele homem tinha conquistado o direito de estar ali entre eles. O fato de não ter medo de assumir seus erros tinha ajudado-o nisso.

Cruzando os braços, olhou-o com seriedade, pronta para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Prossiga.

\- A equipe de monitoramento conseguiu captar a transmissão de um anúncio.

Anúncio... Lembrava-se de ter ouvido um desses na primeira vez que saíram de Edras. Haviam lhe explicado que um anúncio era feito pelo governo sempre que algo extraordinário acontecia, mas que devido a guerra eles tinham se tornado extremamente raros. Normalmente, um anúncio nunca trazia boas notícias.

\- Haru Shinzou está morto - continuou ele. - Foi executado após sua traição ter sido comprovada. Aparentemente, o presidente chinês em pessoa comandou a execução, mas essa parte são apenas rumores que se espalharam entre a população.

\- Então ele já está no Japão?

Isso foi rápido. Nove dias tinham se passado desde o sequestro da filha dele e embora em outro momento isso fosse considerado tempo mais que suficiente para deslocar-se de um país a outro, as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim em tempos de guerra - principalmente quando se é o Chefe de Estado de um dos países envolvidos. Mas é claro que talvez ela apenas tivesse subestimado o verdadeiro amor de um pai por sua prole.

\- Não apenas está no Japão, como também já assumiu o controle do Estado. O governo, o exército, a população, tudo está nas mãos da China agora.

\- E por que isso é um problema? Pensei que fizesse parte do plano...

Ela realmente não queria soar insensível, mas não estava entendendo o porquê de tamanho alvoroço por causa daquilo. _O plano deles tinha sido criado levando aquilo em consideração._ Eles previram o que aconteceria. Estavam cientes que vidas japonesas seriam perdidas no processo de invasão dos chineses e tinha escolhido seguir em frente apesar disso, pois visavam o bem maior. Então... Qual era o ponto?

\- Sim, mas nosso plano também envolvia usar a filha do presidente como barganha para chutá-lo do Japão e deixar-nos fora dessa guerra. Mesmo que ele quisesse se vingar depois que nós a devolvêssemos, não poderia, pois vocês, youkais, já estariam no poder.

\- Satoru, vá direto ao ponto - ordenou, já impaciente.

Suspirando, o homem apoiou as mãos na cintura, negando com a cabeça como se ainda não acreditasse no que tinha a dizer.

\- O ponto, general, é que não podemos barganhar algo que não possuímos.

\- O que quer dizer? - perguntou, um mau pressentimento se apossando de seu corpo.

\- Olhe você mesma. - Virando a tela de um tablet para ela, ele inquiriu: - Já viu essa garota em algum lugar?

Se ela já tinha visto? Havia acabado de estar com ela!

\- Você não pode estar falando sério...

Na tela do pequeno aparelho uma imagem desfocada era exibida. Apesar da pouca qualidade da foto, o rosto da moça que estava ao lado de um homem mais velho em uma espécie de palanque lhe era extremamente familiar.

\- Sol Yi-Min... - murmurou, incrédula.

\- Meu erro foi pensar que poderíamos usar o amor dele pela filha como uma arma, mas não cogitar que se ele realmente a amasse, nunca permitiria que ela viesse sozinha para um país que até pouco tempo atrás era um inimigo. - O arrependimento era palpável em suas palavras e ficou ainda mais evidente quando ele completou: - _Sinto muito._


	11. Chapter 11

Infelizmente, ela não havia conseguido fugir antes que eles descobrissem seu segredo.

Como consequência disso, seu nem um pouco sangue azul agora escorria por seus braços - uma resposta natural à fricção de sua pele contra as amarras que prendiam seus pulsos em uma elevação no teto, deixando seu corpo parcialmente pendurado.

Ao fundo, como se estivesse acontecendo muito longe de sua realidade, sons horríveis ecoavam. Estava em um calabouço, tinha quase certeza disso. Não podia numerar há quanto tempo, no entanto, pois perdera a noção de dia e noite nas primeiras 24 horas.

Lembrava-se somente de que era manhã quando a bela, porém feroz criatura de cabelos prateados adentrou o quarto onde estava, exigindo explicações sobre sua verdadeira identidade e sobre os planos da China para a guerra em andamento.

Como se ela soubesse de algo...

Talvez devesse ter deixado claro que não passava de um fantoche nas mãos do governo chinês. Talvez assim tivesse sido poupada. No entanto, havia algo naquela garota, algo que fazia com que quisesse colocá-la em seu lugar, ensiná-la que ela não é a dona do mundo e que sempre haverá alguém que ela não poderá dobrar com suas ameaças...

Burrice, é claro. Mas não é como se alguma vez tivesse sido particularmente inteligente em suas decisões... O fato de estar ali agora - não apenas naquele lugar, mas naquele país -, vivendo um destino que não deveria ser o seu, apenas comprovava isso.

Novamente ajeitou-se, tentando permanecer ereta. Vinha se forçando a não dormir, mas os machucados em seus pulsos deixavam claro que tinha perdido essa batalha algumas vezes.

Abriu seus olhos, deparando-se com a mesma escuridão da última vez que o fez. Agora sim aquilo parecia com um sequestro. Nada de quartos luxuosos, refeições fartas e gentileza forçada. Aquilo era brutal, como deveria ter sido desde o início.

A tortura psicológica era maior do que a física jamais seria. Desde que a prenderam naquele lugar, onde quer que fosse, ninguém apareceu. Não vieram lhe fazer perguntas, tampouco lhe alimentar. Simplesmente a deixaram lá, presa. O medo do que aconteceria quando finalmente um deles aparecesse, fazia com que a dor física causada pela fome, sede e as amarras ficassem em segundo plano.

Todavia, nem mesmo o medo antecipado de uma provável represália era capaz de equiparar-se ao terror de ter a si mesma como única companhia. Seus pensamentos eram o pior tipo de carrasco. Temia que seus inimigos já tivessem descoberto isso, pois haviam acertado em cheio no tipo de tortura escolhida para quebrar sua alma - como se esta já não fosse suficientemente fragmentada...

Suspirou, tentando resignar-se. Afinal, não lhe restavam muitas outras alternativas além dessa.

* * *

\- O senhor tem de intervir!

Shippou esperava que o uso da palavra "senhor" fizesse Seshoumaru perdoá-lo por sua intrusão repentina na sala do trono, onde ninguém era bem-vindo sem permissão.

Não é que sentisse prazer em comparecer àquele lugar cheio de energia negativa, apenas não tinha mais opções. Tentou lidar com a situação o mais racionalmente que pôde, mas após descobrir que Yuki estava mantendo Rin, sua própria mãe - não que ela soubesse desse detalhe, mas ainda assim... -, em um cativeiro qualquer e não no quarto em que ela estava antes, perdeu sua paciência. Nem sequer exigiu saber em que condições a humana estava sendo mantida. Conhecendo sua amiga como conhecia e sabendo o que ela costumava fazer com quem considerasse um inimigo, optou por continuar no escuro quanto aos detalhes. De outro modo, eles teriam um grande problema, e Edras ainda não estava pronta para suportar um novo embate entre ambos. Em vista disso, fez o que qualquer adulto de saco cheio das malcriações de uma criança faria: procurou o pai dela.

\- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, nem ao menos se dignando a parecer interessado.

Contudo, Shippou sabia que aquilo era apenas pose. Mesmo o inatingível Lorde de Edras sentiria alguma curiosidade diante de um pedido, para não dizer ordem, tão inusitado quanto aquele.

\- Yuki está mantendo Rin em cativeiro! - respondeu, indo direto ao ponto. - Desde que descobrimos que a verdadeira filha do inimigo está a salvo, junto a ele, ela surtou! Não permitia que nos aproximássemos do quarto da humana e hoje descobri o porquê: ela não está lá! - Esperava que sua exclamação tivesse transmitido ao menos um pouco da indignação, medo e fúria que sentiu ao fazer tal descoberta. - Não faço ideia de para onde foi levada ou o quê Yuki fez com ela!

Contrariando suas expectativas, Sesshoumaru permaneceu calmo mesmo após suas declarações, limitando-se a dizer:

\- Não a chame assim.

\- O q-quê? - reagiu tolamente.

\- A humana... seu nome não é esse.

\- O senhor sabe do que estou falando! - rebateu, indignado.

De pouco adiantaria mencionar que a humana tinha reagido estranhamente ao ser chamada de Rin e que esse podia muito bem ser seu nome verdadeiro. Não quando o fato de Sol Yi-Min, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome atual dela, ser idêntica à falecida esposa dele já ser motivo o suficiente para que ele a mantivesse viva e bem.

\- _Ela está morta e permanecerá assim por toda a eternidade_ \- pontuou, sem nada em sua voz indicando que dizer aquelas palavras feria-lhe a alma.

Shippou recuou um passo, surpreso. Qualquer um que desconhecesse o idioma que falavam poderia acreditar que ele referia-se ao tempo e não à mulher que amou com tamanha intensidade a ponto de declarar guerra à sua própria raça em nome dela.

\- Então por que ordenar que eu a proteja se na primeira oportunidade a abandona à própria sorte? - inquiriu, genuinamente confuso - e até mesmo abalado - pela falta de emoções dele. - Qual o ponto?

\- Pensei ter sido claro, mas vejo que minha ordem foi interpretada erroneamente por você. - Sesshoumaru moveu-se, apoiando seu queixo sobre seu punho esquerdo. - Este Sesshoumaru não ordenou que protegesse a humana. Suas ordens são claras: impedir que Yuki fique demasiadamente próxima àquela criatura e venha perceber certas..._ semelhanças_ físicas entre ela e sua falecida mãe. Estamos prestes a entrar em uma guerra, seria um problema se a General de meu exército se deixasse levar por essa tolice e perdesse sua cabeça por alguém que não conhece.

Shippou permaneceu parado em seu lugar, digerindo o que havia acabado de ouvir e tentando discernir se aquelas palavras realmente eram no que seu líder acreditava. Porque, se fosse, ele deixaria de ser seu líder naquele momento.

\- Está falando sério?

Silêncio.

Um silêncio mais doloroso à sua sensível audição que gritos de agonia.

Chocado, recuou mais um passo, então outro e mais um. Conforme ia se distanciando do trono, de Sesshoumaru, aquele por quem havia adquirido certo respeito com o passar do tempo, sentia seu coração bater violentamente, a adrenalina inundando suas veias.

Passo a passo, chegou até o meio do salão e então virou-se, oferecendo as costas ao Dai-Youkai. Percorreu o resto do caminho até a porta de queixo erguido, sem medo de ser apunhalado pelas costas.

Se tivesse de morrer ali, que fosse.

Se tivesse que enfrentar Yuki, que fosse.

_Estava determinado a salvar Rin._


	12. Chapter 12

\- Criança burra! - Um novo grito foi ouvido, seguido do som de uma pancada e de coisas se quebrando.

Aya se encolheu, assustada. Era hora do jantar e, como de costume, tinha ido para o grande salão destinado às refeições a fim de alimentar-se. Contudo, ao chegar lá, encontrou a porta fechada, Shippou de braços cruzados em frente a ela, obstruindo a passagem, e aquilo que parecia ser uma briga.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou para ninguém em particular.

\- Não sei exatamente - Sui Makishima, que Aya ainda não havia notado estar próxima de si, respondeu -, também acabo de chegar. Mas essa confusão parece já estar acontecendo há algum tempo.

Embora surpresa por não tê-la percebido antes, não estava realmente surpresa por encontrá-la ali. Tinha aprendido que, em Edras, reunir-se para desfrutar de uma boa refeição juntos era quase como um ritual, e, já que tinham passado definitivamente a morar ali, eles - os forasteiros humanos - deviam respeitar seus protocolos. Assim, já tinha virado rotina que cada um deles - incluindo os novos, trazidos como bagagem de sua última excursão ao lado de fora da fortaleza - se dirigissem àquele local durante horários específicos do dia.

\- Nossa general deve ter aprontado uma das grandes - comentou um youkai aleatório que ouviu a conversa delas. - Essa é a voz de Jaken, aquele monstrinho verde. Não reconhecem? - Olhou-as como se fossem estúpidas por ainda não terem entendido o que estava acontecendo.

Aya e Sui trocaram um olhar significativo após as palavras dele. Embora já estivessem vivendo em Edras por um período considerável de tempo, tendo até mesmo conquistado a confiança e simpatia de muitos ali - o que lhes rendeu regalias como poder transitar pelo QG youkai sem alguém lhes vigiando o tempo todo -, às vezes ainda tinham que lidar com comentários como aquele, vindo de youkais que nunca aceitariam a presença de humanos em suas terras, embora se vissem obrigados a tolerá-los.

Sabendo que de nada adiantaria retribuir a má educação daquele sujeito, ambas apenas forçaram um sorriso para ele e então voltaram a prestar atenção à situação ao seu redor.

Os presentes estavam começando a questionar o que se passava. Um burburinho de especulações e perguntas cresceu entre os youkais - ainda que também curiosos, os humanos entre eles apenas assistiam a tudo em silêncio, pois sentiam que palpitar em um assunto interno seria abusar da boa vontade de seus anfitriões. Com exceção de alguns, como o youkai mal-educado de antes, ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo. Quem estaria brigando? E por quê?

\- Calem-se! - a ordem ecoou pelo corredor abarrotado de pessoas, alta e imponente, fazendo todos se calarem.

Aya estranhou o óbvio mau humor de Shippou. Conhecia-o há pouquíssimo tempo, mas sabia que aquele não era seu estado natural. O que teria acontecido para deixá-lo naquele estado de nervos?

\- Sinto muito por atrasar o jantar de vocês, mas todos terão de permanecer aqui até que um _pequeno _problema seja resolvido - finalizou sua fala.

\- De que "pequeno" problema estamos falando? - alguém mais ao fundo perguntou.

Shippou permaneceu em silêncio, provavelmente pensando se deveria ou não explicar. Entretanto, antes que ele chegasse a uma decisão, um novo grito foi ouvido, revelando _quem_ estava envolvida no _problema _em questão.

\- Pare já com essa merda!

Todos ali imediatamente reconheceram aquela voz como sendo a de Yuki e constataram também: ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o que quer que estivesse ocorrendo atrás daquelas portas.

* * *

\- Pare já com essa merda! - gritou, virando uma das várias mesas do refeitório enquanto o fazia.

Já estava de saco cheio daquilo! Assim que adentrara o local para realizar sua refeição noturna, fora atacada por Jaken, aquele youkai raquítico, lambedor das botas de seu pai. Ele nem sequer se dignou a explicar o motivo de sua fúria, já foi agredindo-a com seu maldito cajado de duas cabeças, forçando-a a desviar de seus ataques - era isso ou revidar, o que acabaria por causar a morte do pequeno ser esverdeado, o que, por mais que ele merecesse, não era o que ela queria fazer.

\- O que deu em você?!

\- Eu que pergunto! - ele exclamou, respirando pesadamente, claramente cansado. - Sua criança burra, inconsequente, estúpida! Para aonde levou a humana?! E não se atreva a me dizer que a matou! - Apontou novamente o cajado em sua direção, fazendo com que Yuki se afastasse por medo das chamas que o velho Ancião podia emitir.

Ah, então era aquilo...

Estalou sua língua, irritada. Algo naquela humana realmente a incomodava e não era apenas seu jeito ingrato de ser. Não entendia o porquê de tanta preocupação com ela, principalmente agora que haviam descoberto tratar-se de uma impostora!

Ela tinha os enganado! Tinha permitido que pensassem que era alguém importante, alguém que poderiam usar como escudo naquela guerra, quando na verdade não passava de uma ninguém! Por culpa dela, todo seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo! Agora já não poderia mais controlar o número de baixas daqueles pelos quais lutava! Pior! Havia feito papel de tola perante seu odioso pai!

Só de lembrar-se da expressão de deboche que dominou o rosto daquele sujeito quando relatou-lhe sua descoberta, seu sangue começava a ferver devido à humilhação que sentia... Tinha sido durante esse ataque de nervos que dirigiu-se ao quarto de Yi-Min - ou seja lá qual fosse seu verdadeiro nome -, exigindo respostas e, quando ela não as ofereceu, permitiu que sua impulsividade lhe dominasse. Sentindo-se desafiada, tirou-a daquele quarto luxuoso e levou-a para o lugar aonde ela deveria ter estado desde o início: o calabouço reservado especialmente para a tortura de seus inimigos. O sangue do último youkai que atreveu-se a zombar dela, chamando-a de hanyou, ainda manchava o chão e as paredes do lugar quando deixou-a lá, devidamente presa, dois dias e meio atrás.

Ao contrário do que eles estavam pensando, não tinha realmente machucado-a. Nunca passou por sua cabeça matá-la, apenas gostaria de dar-lhe uma lição para que ela aprendesse seu devido lugar. Justamente por isso prendeu-a em um local tão afastado: não queria que a boca grande dela tirasse-a novamente do sério ou poderia acabar mudando de ideia.

Entretanto, toda essa desconfiança, ataques e ameaças começavam a fazer com que desejasse ter sido um pouco mais cruel em seu castigo. _O que tornava aquela humana diferente de todos os outros que sua raça odiava?_

\- Por que de repente todos estão preocupados com o bem-estar daquela garota?! Vocês nem sequer gostam dos humanos! - acusou.

\- Não interessa! Ela é uma prisioneira de Edras! Você não tem o direito de decidir o destino dela!

\- Como é que é? - perguntou, ultrajada. - O que quer dizer com não tenho direito?! Eu tenho sido a verdadeira líder desse lugar por anos!

\- É o que você pensa... - rebateu ele, abaixando o tom de voz e assumindo uma expressão ainda mais séria. - Saiba, sua criança burra, que cada um de seus passos é observado e se você nunca antes foi impedida de realizar algo, foi porque suas decisões e atitudes nunca conflitaram com as de seu pai, Sesshoumaru-sama, o único Lorde de Edras - alfinetou, deixando-a frustrada por aquela inconveniente verdade. - Mas não pense que essa sua atitude não lhe renderá uma severa punição caso persista em seu erro.

\- Aquele cara odeia humanos, tenho certeza que ele não perderia seu sono pela morte de um deles - afirmou, mas já não estava tão convicta do que dizia, afinal, quem conhecia seu pai melhor do que Jaken?

O velho youkai olhou-a estranhamente, como se decepcionado com o que via.

\- Você realmente não sabe nada... - lamentou, negando com a cabeça. - Ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre seu pai, Yuki-hime.

\- Pena que me falta interesse para tal - debochou, tentando fazer a conversa retornar para o clima hostil de antes. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que sentir que estava levando um sermão de seu "avô".

\- Então diga logo para aonde a levou e poupe-se do incômodo de ter de descobrir quem realmente é Sesshoumaru-sama - alertou. Embora sério, o olhar que direcionava a ela tinha um quê de pena que lhe era extremamente irritante.

Desconcertada por suas palavras e súbita mudança de comportamento, Yuki apenas lhe disse o que ele queria ouvir, louca para livrar-se logo de sua companhia:

\- Junto aos dragões.

* * *

Jaken desejava muito poder dar algumas boas cajadadas na cabeça daquela criança burra! Encarcerar a humana já tinha sido algo estúpido e desnecessário, mas colocá-la no mesmo ambiente que os dragões?! Insano! Sorte dela que ele não tinha tempo para reiniciar uma briga!

Entre maldições, saiu porta afora, não parando para dar explicações à kitsune ou a qualquer um dos outros youkais amontados no corredor. Ordenando que todos saíssem da frente, seguiu o caminho que o levaria até o viveiro dos animais de estimação favoritos dos youkais: os dragões.

* * *

Quando Sesshoumaru permitiu que saísse da sala do trono com vida, não hesitou em procurar a segunda das únicas duas figuras que impunham respeito em Yuki: Jaken. Ao ser informado do que a general tinha feito e do que seu mestre _recusou-se_ a fazer, o youkai ficou em um silêncio incômodo por alguns instantes, como se meditasse, e então decidiu ajudá-lo a encontrar e libertar a reencarnação de Rin.

Como o esperado, bastou trancá-lo em uma sala junto à general e ele fez com que ela revelasse a localização de Rin mais rápido do que qualquer outro - com exceção do pai dela - poderia. Infelizmente, vendo o modo transtornado com o qual deixou a sala, a resposta que conseguiu não era nem um pouco agradável.

Seu palpite mostrou-se certeiro quando, ao segui-lo - ainda que não tivesse sido chamado, não ficaria para trás sem saber o que foi descoberto -, o viu encaminhar-se para uma área que lhe era muito conhecida.

\- Não é possível...

O viveiro dos dragões era, como o próprio nome sugeria, o lar dos dragões de Edras. Ficava para além da cabana de Yuki - a que ela usava para passar algum tempo com suas amantes - e era enorme como precisava ser. O lugar era delimitado por enormes pinheiros que serviam apenas para dificultar a passagem de desavisados, já que tentar manter criaturas tão poderosas cercadas seria estupidez. Antes mesmo de adentrar o território deles, os sons ameaçadores que emitiam já podia ser ouvido, ao adentrar, então, tornaram-se ensurdecedores.

\- Kitsune! Faça-os obedecerem! - Jaken, que não havia dito palavra alguma durante todo o trajeto até ali, exclamou, medroso, ao ver-se alvo de uma das enormes criaturas.

\- Ele só está feliz por receber visitas! - explicou.

Provando o que dizia, andou calmamente até o filhote de três metros de altura e esticou sua mão. Imediatamente, ele caiu com um estrondo no chão, abaixando sua cabeça à espera de um carinho que logo veio. Stark era o mais dócil dos dragões dali.

\- Viu? - provocou.

O youkai, que antes quase borrava suas calças, reassumiu sua postura arrogante, dizendo:

\- Não há tempo para essa estupidez, kitsune! Diga logo aonde fica o calabouço que aquela criança burra construiu!

\- Eu temia que dissesse isso...

Assim que percebeu para onde rumavam, soube exatamente em qual lugar Yuki tinha aprisionado Rin. Ele mesmo tinha ajudado-a a construir o terror de seus inimigos. Na época, a barreira tinha acabado de ser erguida e Sesshoumaru tinha deixado-a responsável por fazer aquilo funcionar. Como o esperado, nem todos os youkais souberam demonstrar a devida gratidão por terem sido acolhidos ali e passaram a causar problemas - não respeitar a posição de Yuki, apenas por tratar-se de uma hanyou, era o mais comum deles. Para corrigir esses erros e evitar que outros aderissem a eles é que aquele calabouço foi construído. O número de vezes em que a autoridade da general foi contestada após o desaparecimento dos mais rebeldes caiu drasticamente, provando mais uma vez que o medo era sim um grande aliado.

No entanto, nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que veria Yuki levar um inocente para lá! Ela realmente havia enlouquecido!

\- Por aqui - disse, afastando-se do filhote de dragão e seguindo a passos largos para dentro do viveiro, Jaken às suas costas.

Enquanto abriam caminho por entre os moradores daquele lugar - estes apesar de os olharem fixamente e agitarem suas asas, um tanto nervosos, mantinham-se em seus lugares, sabendo que não deviam atacar aquele que montava um dos seus -, desejava mentalmente que a reencarnação de Rin fosse tão resistente quanto sua ancestral ou eles teriam problemas. Afinal, se não enganava-se em suas contas, ela não era alimentada há três dias inteiros.

Suspirou, temendo que já fosse tarde demais.

Descendo mais um barranco, ouviram o barulho de um rio que por ali corria. Seguindo à sua margem por alguns minutos, não demoraram a encontrar: a enorme rocha, coberta por camadas de musgo, em cima do que Shippou sabia ser a entrada do calabouço.

Foi preciso afastar a fêmea de dragão que dormia tranquilamente próxima à rocha - o que era um trabalho difícil considerando que as fêmeas eram as mais agressivas -, mas finalmente puderam remover a pedra, revelando a porta que, ignorando a fechadura, Shippou quebrou com uma sequência de chutes. Sem perder mais tempo, pulou para dentro, deixando Jaken para trás. Apesar do receio de pular para a escuridão, o velho youkai não hesitou por muito tempo e o imitou. Mas, diferente da kitsune, ele não teve um pouso tão elegante.

\- Yuki, aquela maldita! - A exclamação vinha de Shippou.

Um pouco zonzo pela queda, Jaken demorou um instante a mais para focar no que o outro estava vendo, mas, quando o fez, prometeu para si mesmo que daria mais algumas cajadadas na filha de seu mestre para ensiná-la uma lição.

Em meio à podridão daquele lugar, estava a humana, amarrada pelos pulsos a uma viga no teto, seu corpo suspenso, praticamente imóvel. Ela dormia ou já... Não! Seu coração batia! Ainda estava viva! De qualquer forma, estava em péssimas condições. Não tinha sido torturada, mas humanos eram tão frágeis que isso não se fazia necessário. Teriam que ser rápidos se quisessem salvar a vida dela.

Shippou deve ter chegado à mesma conclusão, pois avançou em direção à humana, segurando seu corpo, e com um só puxão, arrancou as cordas que a prendia. Pegando-a no colo, virou-se para Jaken, dizendo:

\- Talvez tenhamos de levá-la até _ela.._.

Sabendo muito bem quem "ela" era, o youkai respondeu:

\- Se você for rápido o suficiente não será necessário! Corra! Eu os alcançarei!

Mesmo que soubesse que seria difícil para Jaken sair dali sem sua companhia, Shippou não hesitou em obedecê-lo e saiu imediatamente do calabouço, carregando Rin em seus braços. Naquele momento, ela era sua única prioridade.


End file.
